Disappear
by Hayley128
Summary: When Buffy catches up with Faith in LA after the body switching, she sees the state Faith is in and, after consulting with Giles, takes her back to Sunnydale. Will she be able to give Faith the help she needs to get her on the road to redemption?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Disappear

Rating: NC17

Spoilers: Season Four Buffy/Season One Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I make no money off them.

Summary: When Buffy catches up with Faith in LA after the body switching, she sees the state Faith is in and, after consulting with Giles, takes her back to Sunnydale. Will she be able to give Faith the help she needs to get her on the road to redemption?

* * *

><p>"<em>You don't know what you're doing."<em>

"_This is not up to you, Angel. Faith is a slayer and if she wants to prove she actually wants to make up for what she's done she's going to have go back. It's not a choice."_

_Angel looked angry as he stood between her and the room Faith was in. "You have no idea what she's going through. Whatever you and Giles think about the correct way to rehabilitate Faith, it won't work. She needs to stay here. I can help her."_

"_What is it with you and this hero complex?" Buffy asked angrily. She wanted nothing more to get out of LA and if Giles wanted her to leave with Faith, that's what she would do. She trusted her watcher to do what was best. "It is not your job to save her."_

"_What I don't like is that you come to my city and tell me what to do. You're not in charge here, Buffy." Angel took a step toward her. "This isn't up to you either."_

"_Do you really think Wesley and Cordelia want her here? Have you looked at them? In Sunnydale Giles will be there to watch her. I will, too."_

"_Can you push your feelings inside after everything that happened? Just hours ago you told Faith you wanted her to die," Angel said as he sneered. "I won't let you take her if that's how you'll treat her. You'll ruin any progress I could make."_

"_Step aside, Angel," Buffy said. "Giles said we can help her, finish what they had tried to last year. I'm going to follow his lead."_

"_Not good enough."_

_They faced off for what seemed like forever, Angel basically daring Buffy to try to get past him, when the door to the room opened. Faith stood there, her dark makeup smudged and looking like she had a huge, grueling weight on her shoulders._

"_I'll go."_

Buffy kept thinking back to the conversation as she drove back to Sunnydale. She had almost wanted to give in and tell Giles that Angel had refused to let her take Faith back. The only problem with that was her watcher would never believe her. He knew that if it came down to a fight she would win. He had that sort of confidence in her.

The drive was making her nervous in more ways than one. When Buffy chased after Faith to LA Xander had grudgingly let her borrow his car so she knew she needed to concentrate on driving and not on the fact Faith was sitting in the passenger seat. She would deal with that situation once they arrived in Sunnydale.

Before she had left for LA, going as her first instinct was still to make sure her former boyfriend was okay, she and Giles had discussed what would happen to Faith. They agreed that the Council assassins should not get their hands on her. Even with everything that happened Giles didn't want her to end up as a victim of the Council, instead telling Buffy she needed to protect Faith from them. After that, she needed to bring her back to Sunnydale. Even though she didn't think it could happen, Giles thought they could help Faith, especially when Buffy had described how Faith acted during their last fight.

Of course, Angel wanted to be the hero and Buffy was a little disgusted by that and by the image she had of the two of them in Angel's apartment together. They were so close and the look in Angel's eyes made her physically ill. It was like Faith was trying to take what she had with him from her, too.

She knew she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her now though. As much as she wanted to kick Faith out of the moving car as they sped down the highway, she knew she wouldn't. If Giles had a plan that didn't involve turning her over to the Council then Buffy would go along with it. She trusted him and didn't want the Council to get their hands on any slayer. The way they acted when they had held her captive while in Faith's body had scared her into wanting to protect Faith from them. Only from them though.

What had surprised her more than anything was Faith choosing to go with her. Staying with Angel was the safe choice no matter how opposed Wesley and Cordelia would have likely been to the idea. She had to know she would be even less welcome in Sunnydale.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

Buffy dared to look over at Faith but saw she wasn't looking at her, her eyes looking out the window instead. She was shocked by how defeated she sounded, too. She didn't sound like the Faith she remembered or fought with a few days ago. "What do you mean?"

"Figured you'd just hand me over to the Council once we got to Sunnydale no matter what you said to Angel. Didn't think you'd want to deal with me."

"I don't and we have nothing to do with the Council, remember?" Buffy answered strongly and wished Faith had just stayed quiet. "This is Giles' idea. He's the one who wants you back in Sunnydale. I don't."

The Faith Buffy knew would have come up with a sarcastic response but the one sitting next to her said nothing, only continued to stare out the window. She hadn't even asked how they were going to evade the police from both Sunnydale and LA but the gang had already thought of that. Willow had easily hacked into both departments' computer systems and erased Faith's records and warrants. Buffy knew that no one liked doing it either but in the end, she didn't think anyone would really want Faith dead. The Scooby gang didn't kill humans. They were the good guys.

Giles told her he knew what the Council did to a slayer who continued to go against the rules the way Faith did and none of it was good. Even though a rebellion like Faith's was rare every time it did happen the slayer was killed for the good of the line. Buffy's watcher strongly disagreed with that, especially given he thought Wesley did a less than adequate job the first time around. He said he would just adjust the rehabilitation process to fit the situation.

The rest of the drive was uneventful and neither slayer spoke the rest of the way. Buffy almost wished Faith had talked her ear off, even if it was to tell her off for all the wrongs she thought had been committed against her. That would have seemed normal for her and the drive, though possibly more stressful, wouldn't have been as uncomfortable.

Faith didn't even sleep. She only stared out the window and seemed to avoid making any movement toward Buffy at all. It was the exact opposite of the Faith she knew.

Several things went through Buffy's mind as she drove and the first was wondering what effects the coma had on Faith. She had acted the way Buffy had thought she would when she woke up, angry, bitter and revengeful, and Buffy didn't know if she could ever forgive the attack on her mother. That went over the line for her and just thinking about it made her want to toss Faith out of the car and not look back.

Something happened after the body switch though and Buffy didn't know what it was. Faith had still gone after Angel, attacked Cordelia and held Wesley hostage but according to Angel it wasn't because she liked it. She had wanted someone to kill her.

Buffy still didn't know if she fully believed that or at least, she didn't when Angel had told her. When Faith had tried to run from the Council thugs Buffy thought Faith would just send her wave of destruction elsewhere. She didn't think Angel would take it upon himself to save her, especially with the shape Wesley was in. If Faith had taken any of her friends and tortured them like she had with her one-time watcher, she knew she would not have been able to be in the same car with her like she was now.

She also thought about Giles and why he was willing to stand up for Faith. Granted she hadn't treated him as she had Wesley but she wondered how her watcher thought he could fix Faith. There didn't seem to be any way to fix the other slayer and Buffy could easily tell Faith felt broken, too.

The tension was getting to be too much for her so Buffy finally reached over and turned on the radio, letting out a breath as the quiet sound of soft rock filled the car. She took a quick look at Faith and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the fact she hadn't moved an inch. Not a single reaction came from her side of the car.

It was troubling. Buffy was confused more now than ever.

Sunnydale could not come fast enough.

* * *

><p>By the time they'd arrived at Giles' condo Buffy was tired and really needed some sleep. She had to fight falling asleep the last thirty minutes in the car and she had to keep thinking that Xander expected his vehicle back in one piece in order to keep her eyes open. It was late, however, and even though she didn't have any early morning classes, she could still use a good night's rest. Ever since Faith had woken up from the coma, that hadn't happened.<p>

"Am I staying with Giles?" Faith asked as the car slowed to a stop in front of the condo.

"That's for him to decide," Buffy answered quickly but knew there wasn't anywhere else for Faith to go. The motel she'd stayed at before was not an option and the apartment she'd had while working for the Mayor had never been repaired. Besides, it had never been hers to begin with.

Faith didn't respond to the answer and her silence to everything made Buffy uneasy. She almost wanted to comment on it but exhaustion was getting in the way. Instead, Faith only got out of the car and followed her up the walk to the front door where she opened it without so much as a knock. Her watcher was expecting them so she didn't feel the need to. It was late and the unlocked door was the only sign she needed to see it was okay to enter.

Giles appeared from the kitchen almost instantly to greet them, a tired expression on his face. Buffy knew that look because she knew there was a similar one on hers. It made her wonder if he had been in contact with the Council while she had been getting Faith and bring her back to Sunnydale. Even though he had quit, he still may had called just to let them know Faith would be rehabilitated by them and it would be best that they leave the states without continuing their pursuit of her. The last thing Buffy wanted was to deal with them once again.

"I trust the drive was uneventful."

Buffy nodded. "No surprises."

He nodded as well and gestured to the pair. "Sit down. We have arrangements to discuss and I'm sure you want to get some rest, Buffy."

Neither girl responded to what he said, only sat on the couch. Buffy made sure to stay as far away from Faith as possible and thought that maybe the other girl was trying to do the same. Whenever she looked at Faith she kept seeing all the things she had done to her and her friends and family and it made her so angry, a feeling that would not help her now. She knew there would be plenty of time to get all that out later. Her watcher probably had something planned to deal with those feelings, too.

"Faith, I'm sure you're wondering where you'll be staying," Giles started out. "You'll be staying here, in my guest room."

"Okay," Faith said quietly.

"There are conditions for you staying here and not being handed over to the authorities or returning to Angel," Giles continued. "You are not to go anywhere by yourself unless I say it's okay. Right now if you leave this house it will either be with me or with Buffy. I know you are a slayer and we could use some help right now but for the time being you will not be patrolling or helping Buffy. You will be following a routine I have set up for you until I say otherwise."

"Okay," Faith mumbled out again, her eyes focused on the ground.

"I had hoped for you to be able to visit a psychiatrist as well but with everything you would need to discuss I don't think that's wise. I believe they would have an obligation to turn you in to the police even though there aren't any warrants out for you any longer."

Faith didn't say anything and Buffy didn't know what else Giles could really say. The other slayer would need to follow whatever Giles had planned but she was pretty sure he wanted Faith to open up to him, too. She needed to talk about everything she'd done and apologize to whomever she could but Buffy didn't feel Faith would open up to Giles. There might be problems that she wouldn't feel comfortable discussing with him.

She knew Faith had a fair amount of distrust when it came to anyone associated with the Council and Buffy felt it was justified. Her first watcher was killed in front of her and then she had someone pretend to be her new one, only to cause a rift between the two slayers. Wesley hadn't known had to handle her or how to be a watcher and had to deal with the rehabilitation and assassin squads the Council sent. Even though Giles had nothing to do with that he was still one of them at one time. That alone would cause mistrust.

Buffy supposed that meant she would have to step up and be Faith's shrink and she wasn't sure she was up to it. She hadn't gotten over her own Faith-caused hurt enough to deal with whatever pain Faith was going through. She wasn't ready and didn't know when she would be.

"Buffy," Giles said, getting her attention, "I'm going to need you to come here after your classes tomorrow so we can go over the schedule I want to use."

"Might be a little later than you want," Buffy said. "I'm checking in with my mom in the morning and then I'm meeting Riley after my last class."

Faith seemed to wince at the name but didn't say anything when Buffy turned her head to look at her. She guessed she couldn't be blamed for that and knew the same thing would probably happen tomorrow if Giles asked about him. Riley was a sore subject.

The problem was it would probably soon be for her, too. That would mostly be because even though she would need his help when they took on Adam and The Initiative, she was planning on breaking up with Riley.

She realized on the drive from LA that the relationship she had with Riley would never work. They were too different and she knew part of him would always think differently than her when it came to issues like the existence of something like The Initiative. He was a military guy through and through and she never wanted that kind of involvement when it came to slaying. In her mind, organizations like that only got in her way.

That's how she saw their relationship as well, even though she tried to deny it. He always seemed to be in the way at the most critical times and that wasn't how she wanted to think of the person she was dating. She didn't think he would ever be okay with the fact she would never need saving from him and that it was more likely that she would be doing the saving. Buffy always got the impression that Riley was more annoyed by that than he led on.

"Buffy."

Buffy looked up and saw Giles was trying to get her attention. "Yeah?"

"I was asking you if you would be patrolling alone tomorrow night."

Knowing exactly what Giles would say if she said she was Buffy shook her head. "No, gonna get the gang together. I don't think we'll take on Adam if we see him though."

Giles nodded. "Good idea."

Buffy dared to look over at Faith and was a little shocked at her body language. She had her eyes on the ground and looked as though she was simply waiting for someone to tell her what to do next. She hadn't even asked about what was going on or who Adam was and why Buffy didn't want to face him alone. Only silence came from her direction. It was eerie.

"It's late," Giles said then before Buffy could drift off to her own world again. "Get some sleep, Buffy. We've all had a long couple of days. I can show Faith to her room."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Buffy didn't so much as look as Faith as she got up and walked out, hoping Xander would be okay with her not dropping his car off until the morning.

What was a little strange to her was that she didn't have any concern of leaving Faith alone with Giles. A couple days ago, before LA, she would have kept Faith in her sight at all times and would have never let Giles deal with her on his own. This time was different though because Faith was different. She was a shell of her former self.

Buffy didn't know what Giles had in mind yet but could tell it needed to be something drastic. They didn't just need to reform Faith. Now they needed to fix her.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>The day had been exhausting so far, making Buffy feel as though any sleep she'd gotten the previous night had been worthless.<p>

Even though her first class wasn't until 10, making it easy for her to sleep in, she woke up early and checked in with her mother at the gallery. Buffy knew after everything that happened her mother was worried and she wanted to assure her everything was all right. She also wanted to let her knew she would make a better effort to visit until she moved back home for the summer.

She dropped Xander's car off after that then went to class. Those had hoped to be a distraction from what she would need to be doing the rest of the day but sadly, they failed to do that. All Buffy could think about was everything that had nothing to do with the class she was in. The problems with Adam, Faith and even Riley clouded her mind and before she knew it the class was over and she couldn't remember one word that had been said.

Buffy knew she had to focus which meant something had to give. That was why when Riley met her after class she told him she had to break up with him.

He didn't take it well at all though it went better than Buffy had thought, part of that being because she stood her ground and refused to listen to whatever argument he tried. Riley didn't understand why they were through and she didn't know how to put it into words. When she couldn't he blamed what was happening on Faith.

What hurt was that she couldn't tell him he was wrong. Sure, it wasn't the main problem with their relationship but Buffy would be lying if she said it didn't hurt that he'd shared something so intimate with Faith. She couldn't get over that they'd had sex. She wanted to tell him he should have known it wasn't really her but she knew that was unfair. The body switch had almost everyone fooled but that didn't make it hurt any less.

They argued about it for what felt like hours until Riley finally gave in, realizing he wouldn't change Buffy's mind. She knew he was trying so hard to keep them together but she didn't see a future with him. She had to admit it was hard for her to see a future with anyone and even though that was hard to think about, she didn't want to string Riley along. There was nothing left for them.

Now Buffy wasn't even sure she would get any help from him with Adam and The Initiative. Riley had been their inside man, making sure they knew what was going on, what the plans were for the government organization. Buffy knew she would need to accept the fact that she would need to be on her own in killing Adam now if Riley wanted nothing more to do with her and the rest of the gang. Since Faith was there now it would be a definite possibility since he blamed her.

She thought about that on her way to Giles'. Faith would be in Sunnydale indefinitely and that meant she had to decide how she would be helping them. Buffy knew in the end Giles would make that decision but she knew he would likely ask for her input.

That was something she just didn't have an answer for, at least not right now. Everything was still so fresh and it was enough that she would need to help get Faith on the right path again. To think about anything further into the future only have Buffy a headache.

When she reached the condo, she knocked once, waited a moment and then opened the door to find Giles getting up from his chair. There were multiple open books on the coffee table and she could tell a couple had nothing to do with slaying. They were psychology books.

"Giles, if you wanted to borrow my textbook all you had to do was ask."

Giles looked down to the books she had her eye on and then back at her. "Yes, well, it seems none of the Council's more extreme measures are to my liking. I've been looking for alternatives all afternoon."

"They all end in death for the good of the line, don't they?" Buffy asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Both of them sat down, Giles in a chair and Buffy on the couch. She brought her books with her and set her bag down beside her. If there was an off chance she could study while Faith was doing something else she would do it. The trip to LA had put her more behind than she was already.

"Where is Faith anyway?"

"Upstairs," Giles said simply. "She looked so exhausted last night and hasn't left the room since I left her. I thought it would do her some good to get plenty of rest before we begin."

"Giles, sleeping until four in the afternoon is a little excessive." Buffy stood. "She can manage now with all the sleep she's had."

Buffy stood up and walked up the stairs before Giles could say anything else. The door to the guestroom was closed and she opened it without knocking, her mouth open to tell Faith she needed to go downstairs. Once she looked inside though she stopped short.

Faith was only sitting on the side of the bed, her back to the door and her eyes staring out the window. She still had on her clothes from the night before and the bed was still made which made Buffy think she hadn't even attempted to sleep all night. Her bag was at her feet, unopened.

"Faith?"

When Faith turned her head to look at her Buffy thought she might have been crying at some point during the night. "Yeah?"

Part of her wanted to be harsh but for some reason Buffy couldn't, not when Faith looked as she did. "Come downstairs. Giles wants to go over your schedule."

Faith only nodded and stood, wiping her face with her hand before following Buffy out of the room and walking down the stairs where Giles was waiting for them. Both of them sat on the couch again but this time Buffy didn't make it a point to stay as far away from Faith as possible. It didn't bother her at the moment to be in the same room as her but for only one reason: the other slayer was not a threat.

"Faith, were you able to get some rest?"

"Yeah," Faith said quietly and Buffy could tell it was obviously a lie. It made her wonder if Giles could, too. Faith had never been a good liar.

Giles only looked at her for a moment but didn't call her on the lie. He only continued. "Since you are a slayer one way the Council used as a rehabilitation method was training. You will start training beginning tomorrow morning. That is the only part of the Council's method I will follow."

"'Cause if that didn't work they'd just kill me, right?" Faith asked, looking at Giles with tired eyes.

Buffy and Giles shared a look and he knew she would not be interrupting him. This was his conversation with Faith and she was only observing. "What they did or didn't do is none of your concern now," he continued, avoiding the question. "Buffy and I are not a part of the Council and they are well aware that you are not either."

There was a moment of silence and Buffy thought this was the part when Faith would ask more questions about Giles' plan. She didn't though. She only continued to listen.

"I also think it's important for you to learn more about being a slayer which is why you'll start to read some of the slayer journals and other books about the slayer line. That way you will be able to learn about how past slayers handled adversity in a correct manner."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at that. Her watcher had never had her read up on any other slayers but then again, she figured she might have tried to get out of it in the past. It was no secret that she didn't like the researchy parts of slaying. She would probably have looked at such an assignment as a punishment.

Faith looked a little nervous at that comment but still didn't say anything else. She only nodded again, only occasionally looking at Giles and rarely meeting his eyes.

"Buffy will help you with training when we are not dealing with our current threat." He paused and looked at Buffy. "Willow and Tara are coming over soon with the discs from The Initiative. She thinks she found something."

The mention of the two witches made Faith get a panicked expression on her face. "They're coming here? Giles, I . . ."

"It's okay, Faith," Giles said quickly, cutting off whatever she was going to say. "You do not have to be here for our meetings about Adam." He picked up a book and held it out to her. "You can start by reading this upstairs."

Faith nodded. "Think I'll take a shower, too. Uh . . . I don't really have a lot of clothes."

"Buffy, could you help with that?"

There wasn't a way to get out of the question and Buffy knew it. "Sure but I'll probably have to buy some."

"We'll figure it out."

Without saying anything else Faith took the book and walked back upstairs. Buffy watched her for a second then looked at Giles. "I know there's more than just that."

"Yes, well, as you see she doesn't want to confront even the smallest of problems," Giles said calmly. "She needs to confront everything she's done and I want you to help her."

"I don't know about that, Giles." Buffy had hoped that her involvement would only go as far as helping her train.

"Buffy, I realize this will be difficult but it needs to be done and you are the best one to get Faith through this. She's more likely to open up to you before anyone else."

Buffy knew that was true so she didn't even attempt to argue it. She was just going to have to get through everything Giles had her do.

She shook the thoughts out of her head as Willow and Tara opened the door and walked in, Willow already talking excitedly at what she'd found on the discs. Faith's issues would have to wait until later.

* * *

><p>Since it had been boring during patrol lately Buffy decided to do a shortened one then go back to Giles to report back and maybe check in on Faith. She had to admit even though she showed no sign of being any threat to anyone she was still slightly paranoid about leaving her watcher alone with her. All she had to do was think of what the other slayer had done to Wesley and her concerns about Giles' safety were automatically heightened.<p>

During the afternoon and evening Willow had filled Buffy and Giles in on a secret room in The Initiative where they figured Adam would be using once he overtook the military forces there. They got Xander in on the intel and decided they needed a little more recon before trying to overtake the facility. It needed to be fast though.

Spike had been lurking around all of them lately and had been trying to separate each of them from the group. At first, they believed what he was saying but after they talked it out it became apparent that the vampire had been trying to distract them on purpose. It wasn't a far stretch to think that he was working with Adam in some way and that could only mean whatever was planned would be happening very soon.

Once she was back at Giles' she discussed patrol with him and then went about studied for her finals while Giles looked over more research material. Buffy wasn't sure if it was for their upcoming conflict with Adam or if it was for Faith and she didn't ask. Part of her was just too tired to care.

"Buffy, you should go back to the dorms," Giles said after awhile as he walked out of the kitchen with some tea. He made no move to sit back down but instead began to walk toward the stairs. "Everything was fine last night and you need to study. I'm aware finals are coming up and we have the Adam situation to worry about."

"That's why I brought my books with me," Buffy responded. "To study."

"I don't feel Faith is causing enough risk for you to watch over her," he said. "She hasn't left the room since she went upstairs with that book earlier. I don't think she knows what to do with herself at the moment."

He was right. The best way for Buffy to describe Faith right now was that it looked like a light had gone out in her eyes. It wasn't like her to want to run from others like she did when Willow was supposed to arrive at the condo. Buffy always thought she would never run from anything like that. She also didn't think she had slept at all since arriving which only made her wonder what exactly Faith was doing up there.

"Well, I'm going to turn in. You can stay if you like and study but I feel I'm perfectly safe."

Buffy narrowed her eyes a little but only mumbled a quick good night before turning back to her book. She had to admit she was a little tired. Between her classes, patrol, Adam and now Faith the stress was beginning to mount and she hoped two of them would go away soon. Her mind always went back and forth on which two.

After about fifteen minutes she closed her book and placed it in her bag. Her eyes slowly moved up the stairs and she knew her curiosity was getting the better of her. Buffy was sure Faith just had to be up to something in that room . . . if she was even there.

Oddly enough, that thought had never crossed her mind before but it wasn't leaving now. It made Buffy stand and slowly walk up the steps, listening for anything out of the ordinary. At first, she thought the only thing she could hear was the sound of Giles quietly snoring but then there was something else. She was absolutely sure of it and it was definitely coming from Faith's room.

The door was closed but as she neared it the sound became louder, at least for her. She was sure Giles wouldn't have been able to hear it or he would have probably mentioned it earlier. He had been very observant in how Faith was acting and had already begun to mention a couple things to her.

She could hear crying. Buffy was positive that's what she could hear on the other side of the door and it shocked her. It was a little surprising how much it shocked her, too. Sure, she always thought Faith was too tough to cry but at one point she had to have thought she was at least capable of it.

Buffy stood at the door for a minute, not sure what to do. Even though it was Faith and most of her wanted to beat her senseless every time she looked at her, she didn't think she could just walk away. Not until she knew what was wrong.

The door opened without a sound and Buffy peered into the room. The light from the window showed Faith, lying in bed and curled up on her side. She had her clothes on and was uncovered even though it looked as though she was shivering. It was certainly not the image Buffy expected.

What she felt as she took in the scene was also unexpected but not out of the ordinary if she really wanted to think about it. Her heart broke for Faith because she was doing one of two things. She was either crying in her sleep or she was trying her best to make sure Giles didn't hear her. Either way it was clear Faith didn't want anyone to know how tormented she felt.

Without even thinking about it, or knowing how Faith would react, Buffy carefully closed to door and walked toward the bed. She had no idea what she was doing but seeing Faith in so much emotional pain hurt. She couldn't understand why given how much the other girl had put her through over the last year and a half. It would be so easy to hate her, to want her to hurt, but that wasn't happening. It didn't even feel like an option.

She slowly loved to lie on the other side of the bed then moved close to Faith and gently put an arm around her. There didn't seem to be anything else she could do. Saying that everything would be okay was a lie and because she knew that it wouldn't. Whatever Faith was feeling would likely stick with her for a long time. She would need to learn how to deal with it.

Faith continued to mumble and quietly sob and Buffy wondered if the other girl was actually sleeping since she didn't make any move right away to acknowledge that she was even there. She was still on her side and facing away from her. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed when Faith's body seemed to jerk then stiffen. She tried to move away from Buffy but couldn't much because she was already at the edge of the bed.

Buffy tightened her hold slightly and decided she should probably say something even though she didn't want to. She couldn't explain why she was there because she couldn't even do that to herself. "It's just me, Faith. You need to calm down."

At that comment Faith relaxed, making Buffy think maybe she had issues with being this close to someone. It made her think it might be another thing they would have to deal with in the coming weeks. So many questions filled her head and she bit her tongue to make sure she didn't ask them that very moment. As much as she wanted to ask Faith about how she was acting she knew she needed sleep since it was easy to see she hadn't gotten any in the last couple days.

It took at least a half hour but then Faith's breathing began to level off some and it felt to Buffy like she had stopped crying. She thought maybe she was even beginning to fall asleep, something she wanted to go back to the dorms and do as well. It had been a long night and she did have a class in the morning.

When she thought it was safe she slowly began to pull away from Faith, thinking the other girl was now asleep. That wasn't the case, however, as when she began to pull her arm away she felt Faith grip it tightly.

"Don't go," she whispered so softly Buffy barely heard her. "Please."

Several thoughts went through Buffy's mind and she wasn't sure which one to say. She could easily say no, that she had to get back to the dorms, but knew she could function on little sleep. Another reason she had was that she was uncomfortable being this close to the other slayer for any extended period of time, like she was at the moment. The wounds Faith had given her ran too deep and had yet to heal. Sure, she could get her to calm down but she didn't want to stay.

On the other hand, a part of her did want to help Faith. The other girl was finally asking for it, even if it was over a year too late. Giles had told her it was his responsibility to do what he could and Buffy knew he wanted her to do the same. It was something that kept repeating in her mind.

Buffy opened her mouth to respond but decided not to, only moved her arm back around Faith instead. She felt Faith slowly relax again and tried her best to do the same. It seemed off that she was even in the position, comforting her enemy this way, but if it helped Faith get some sleep she figured it was something she would have to get through. Maybe it would help her and Giles get Faith back on the right path.

* * *

><p>She stayed the entire night.<p>

It seemed almost unbelievable to her. There just wasn't a way that she had managed to stay so close to Faith the entire night but it happened.

Buffy's intention was to only stay lying next to Faith until she was sure she was relaxed and sleeping soundly. After that she was supposed to leave and go back to her dorm room where her bed was waiting for her. Then she would be able to get a few hours of much needed sleep so she would at least have some hope of staying awake in her class.

Falling asleep next to Faith was definitely not part of that plan.

She wasn't even that comfortable, or at least she didn't want to think she was, but she fell asleep right after Faith did. Buffy didn't wake up until light had begun to enter the room and then she quickly sat up and moved away from the other slayer.

The thought that there was a slim chance she could get her things downstairs and sneak out of the condo without Giles knowing she was in Faith's room all night was gone the moment she started down the stairs. He was walking out of the kitchen as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah, Buffy," he started, "I think you're taking the job of watching Faith a little too seriously."

"I guess I fell asleep up there." Buffy tried not to sound nervous but her words came out that way anyway. "We need to do something about her."

Giles sat down. "What do you mean?"

"Did you hear anything last night when you passed her room?" Buffy asked as she picked up her bag.

"No," he answered as he shook his head.

"I walked up there to make sure she was even in the room, you know," she started. "She was crying, Giles. I think she was trying to keep it quiet but when I walked in there she was just lying on the bed crying."

"Well, I suppose if she's beginning to think about what she's done both before and after her coma that might cause some distress."

"It needs to stop. It's creepy."

Giles sighed. "I believe this will be part of the process. Faith needs to work through all her mistakes so she can move forward."

"I'm not sure I like this process," Buffy stated as she remained standing. She wanted to get back to her room so she could attempt to have a normal day. As normal as it got for her anyway.

"Why don't we deal with Adam and then work on Faith? It seems he is the immediate threat and between Willow and I we've found a way to defeat him. Maybe we can make sure The Initiative is out of our lives, too."

Buffy smiled. It wasn't the most positive news but any chance to take away at least one of her problems was good news. "I'll be back this afternoon."

They said their goodbyes and Buffy left, walking quickly. She wanted to get back to campus, back to some sense of normalcy. Having little sleepovers at Giles was definitely not normal. Sharing a bed with Faith wasn't either.

The memory of Faith crying put her on edge. She saw some of that distress when she went to LA but at the time she thought it was all for show. It looked like it was just a ploy to get Angel on her side and therefore not on hers but now she wasn't sure. Faith couldn't have known she would be checking on her last night. The crying couldn't have been faked. It didn't just look real. It felt real.

She thought about the time, the short amount of time that she and Faith were friends. It seemed like years and years ago and there was a part of her that wanted that friendship back. That part was small, however, and most of her just wanted her gone.

By the time she had reached the campus, Buffy was exhausted again but taking a nap was out of the question. There was studying to be done and she felt the strong need for a shower.

Buffy thought she'd get the inquisition from Willow as she walked into the room but found it empty instead. Her best friend had been spending a lot of time with Tara and that apparently included nights. Because she had been spending some nights with Riley she had neglected to notice Willow's absence from the room but now she did. It was something that would take some getting used to. She hadn't realized how much she relied on having her best friend around.

Setting her bag down by her desk, Buffy walked over to her bed and sat down. Before she knew it her head was resting against her pillow.

Maybe a nap wasn't such a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>The gang needed to make a move tonight and Buffy knew they were ready for it. All she needed was her two best friends in the world and her watcher to help her through the battle and she was confident they would be able to defeat Adam and whoever else stood in their way.<p>

There was only one problem: Faith.

While it wasn't a problem to make sure Anya and Tara didn't come along, neither of them wanted to anyway and Riley was nowhere to be found, Faith wasn't ready to be involved in a big battle. Not only that, she had only been in Sunnydale a couple of days. She hadn't been out of Giles or Buffy's sight yet.

Buffy knew bringing Faith into The Initiative would be a mistake of epic proportions. She had a fear that if Faith got into a fight with a soldier she wouldn't fight back because they were human. It was something she'd overheard her say to Giles earlier in the day when she heard them mention the soldiers in their way. When she thought Buffy was out of earshot she mumbled to Giles about already having blood on her hands.

Faith had been in Sunnydale only three days but for the last two nights Buffy had been helping her get to sleep. After the first night she figured it would be a one-time thing, that Faith needed to simply readjust to being back and to get through the memories of everything she'd done but it wasn't happening that way. It seemed like the other slayer was going to have difficult nights for some time.

They hadn't talked about the last two nights. The morning after the first one Faith mumbled her thanks once they saw each other in the afternoon and that was it. After that Buffy had to deal with their plans with Adam and Faith remained out of sight for the most part, up in her room reading the slayer journals Giles had given her.

She checked in on her that night and again found that Faith was unable to sleep. There wasn't any crying this time but she wasn't sleeping, only looking out into space and occasionally shaking and mumbling. Buffy could see the wheels turning in her head and kept her company until she thought she was asleep.

Buffy and Giles talked right before they met Xander and Willow about what to do with Faith and they agreed leaving her alone was not an option. The odds were that nothing would happen but Buffy didn't want to take anything to chance which meant they had to find someplace for her to stay where she wasn't alone. That was why they told Xander and Willow to meet them at Buffy's house.

Her two friends sat on the couch in the living room while Giles went over the plan. Faith sat on the stairs away from everyone but Buffy could tell she was listening to the plan just in case . . . just in case they needed her. That felt like a good sign but Buffy didn't vocalize that thought.

Once he was done Giles looked to Buffy and they excused themselves to walk back to the kitchen where they found Joyce Summers preparing snacks. Normally, she would find it funny that her mother would be making snack food right before they went into battle but Buffy didn't have time to laugh about it. Not when she needed to ask for a big favor.

She looked up and smiled nervously as Buffy and Giles walked into the kitchen. "Sounds like you have everything under control."

"We do but can I ask you to do something for me?" She waited for her to nod then continued. "I need Faith to stay here."

Her mother instantly tensed up. "Do you think that's the best idea? Wouldn't she be more useful with you? I can watch over myself for a few hours, Buffy."

Buffy moved closer and leaned toward her, as did Giles. "Faith isn't any good with us right now, Mom."

"But she's a slayer."

"Yes, well, we fear that with Faith's current state of mind that if she doesn't have the upper hand in a fight or if she's fighting one of the soldiers she might not . . ." Giles trailed off, not wanting to finish the statement.

Her mother furrowed her brow at the comment and Buffy could tell she didn't know if she should be sympathetic or not. She struggled with that herself. "You think she would . . ."

"We don't want to take that chance," Giles said. "Before we leave we plan to tell her she needs to stay here and protect you just in case."

"But instead you want me to keep an eye on her."

Buffy nodded. "Pretty much. She won't try to hurt you, Mom. She's . . . well, she's struggling."

The three of them didn't say anything else and her mother only nodded her head in agreement. Buffy thought she might look a little nervous but knowing how Joyce Summers dealt with things it was more toward Faith's current state of mind and not for her own safety.

They walked back into the living room where Xander and Willow were talking quietly, almost as though they didn't want Faith to overhear whatever it was they were saying. It looked like she was trying her best to ignore them anyway. She was looking off into space, almost like she was remembering the last time she was there.

Buffy broke away from her mother and Giles and Faith stood once she realized she was walking toward her. "Big day, huh?" Faith asked.

"You're not coming with us on this one," Buffy said quietly.

"Kinda figured," Faith said. "You would've yelled at me to pay better attention if I was actually going."

She raised an eyebrow but comment on what she said. "I want you to stay here. You know, make sure none of those demons or government idiots come after my mom. I don't exactly trust that they wouldn't do something like that in order to keep me away."

Faith nodded and Buffy couldn't tell if she believed her explanation or not. "Play watchdog again. Got it."

Buffy almost smiled at the memory of Faith keeping an eye on her mother on Christmas Eve. It seemed like a lifetime ago instead of just a year and a half. That had been the night they actually bonded and decided they should be friends as well as allies. It made her sad that it didn't work out that way.

"It won't be that bad."

"Only this time your ma probably doesn't want to be anywhere near me," Faith commented, eyes cast toward the ground.

"She's fine with it, Faith," Buffy assured, taking a quick glance toward her mother. She looked worried but she thought it was more for everyone's safety than the fact that she would be alone with Faith for the night. She knew more about their plans than Buffy liked since she never wanted her to think about the danger she put herself in on a daily basis.

Faith must have caught her glancing toward her mother because what she said next caught Buffy off guard. "I won't do anything."

It surprised Buffy that she never feared for her mother's safety tonight, even with Faith with her. After what had happened when Faith woke up from her coma, she knew that she should be thinking that keeping the other slayer as far away from her mother as possible would be ideal. That thought hadn't even crossed her mind though.

She wanted to be shocked by that fact she knew she couldn't. Faith was a different person than when she woke up. She didn't know if it was because of something that happened in LA or if it had something to do with the body switch but the vindictive, evil Faith didn't seem to be there anymore. It was replaced with someone who couldn't stand herself because of everything she'd done.

"I know, Faith," Buffy said and sighed. "We'll meet up here once it's over."

Faith nodded and Buffy turned to join the rest of the group. She knew her friends were thankful not to have Faith fighting with them and even though she did as well she knew her reasons were much different than theirs. They didn't want Faith because they thought she'd turn on them. She didn't because she thought she'd turn on herself.

Buffy shook the thoughts out of her head quickly. She wondered exactly when she started thinking about the wellbeing of someone she thought she hated.

* * *

><p>The battle against The Initiative had been hard but the battle against Adam had been worse. Buffy had needed more than just her own strength to defeat him and thankfully, the spell that allowed her to use the strengths of Giles, Willow and Xander as well worked. Adam would have likely killed her without it.<p>

They found Riley with Adam and he helped with the demons and the soldiers but he didn't stay with the group in the end. He was still military through and through and Buffy knew that. It was likely he would just be debriefed and reassigned. Buffy knew even though he had been insubordinate while he was dating her it was clear he had been well-liked by his superiors at one time. Those connections would make sure he continued to have a successful career though Buffy hoped it was far away from Sunnydale.

She didn't say much of a goodbye to him. It was obvious he was still bitter at how they broke up, or how she broke up with him. Buffy knew he would never believe any of her excuses at why they broke up that didn't have anything to do with Faith and she didn't want to get into a fight right after a big win for the good guys. So instead she opted for a quick goodbye with the group and walked away. She felt it was all she could do.

"How do you think your mother has been dealing with Faith?" Giles asked quietly as they walked up to the front door of her house.

"We're not gonna walk into something bad, are we?" Xander asked. "This is Faith we're talking about."

"Xander, did you see Faith tonight? Did she act like the Faith who tried to hurt or kill all of us?" Buffy tried her best not to scowl. "Hell, she's even scared to be in the same room with you. Who knows what'll happen when she finally gets the courage to apologize."

"We'll try to hear her out, Buffy," Willow said. "It's hard with everything that happened but if you're dealing with it then we can try. She hurt you more than any of us."

Buffy wasn't dealing with it so much as she was ignoring the pain for now. She knew she would have to deal with it sooner rather than later though and didn't like how true Willow's statement was. "I'm sure my mom is fine," she said simply, only choosing to answer Giles' question.

They walked into the house to find that even though it was very late at night or early morning to be more accurate, all the lights were on and there was voices coming from the kitchen. Buffy almost expected to hear arguing or anger in the voices but she didn't. Instead, she could hear laughter.

All of them shared looks before walking into the kitchen. Her mother and Faith were sitting at the kitchen table and Joyce was laughing. Faith looked to be the most relaxed Buffy had ever seen, too, both before and after the coma. The sight had Buffy raising an eyebrow and she was sure she wasn't the only one. She hadn't thought of a way to make Faith comfortable and relaxed like that.

Her mother noticed the four of them standing there then and stood. "Oh, you're back." She immediately hugged her daughter. "I'm so relieved you're okay."

"Yep, back in one piece," Buffy said as she let go. "What was so funny when we walked in?"

"Oh, we were just talking," she answered and Buffy didn't like how vague she was. She almost felt jealous her mother could get Faith to talk when she wasn't talking to anyone else. "Actually, I'd like to talk to you and Mr. Giles for a moment."

Xander and Willow nodded and mumbled that they would be in the living room getting ready for the celebration because of the battle they'd just won. Buffy noticed Faith didn't make a move to leave but she figured this conversation would be about her. That would be the only reason Joyce wanted to talk to only her and Giles.

"Did something happen tonight, Joyce?" Giles asked, looking at Faith as if she needed to give the explanation.

"Oh, no," she answered quickly. "We've spent most of the night talking."

"Really?" Buffy couldn't believe she'd gotten Faith to talk. Now she wanted to know what she said. "What about?"

"Oh, you know, just this and that. Nothing big."

That wasn't an answer as far as Buffy was concerned and she looked at Faith so she would give a better explanation. She didn't like that her mother now knew things she and Giles did not. They were the ones that needed to work with her.

"When we were talking an idea came to me. I think it would be ideal for Faith to stay here while she works with you."

Buffy exchanged a look with Giles before he spoke. "Joyce, I don't know what Faith has said about our arrangement but . . ."

"We didn't talk about that," she said quickly, "but I do know that Buffy will be spending a lot of time at your place now, more than she did prior to you deciding Faith should rehabilitate here. I would like to see my daughter occasionally over the summer and I don't mind if that means Faith stays here. We have a spare room."

Buffy looked at Faith but it looked like she was trying hard to stay out of the conversation. It didn't look like this was her idea at all but then she would expect her mother to want to help if she thought she could. "Mom, the deal is Faith stays at Giles' so she can go through the whole Council rehabilitation process minus the unnecessary parts."

"Like the drugging and killing parts," Faith mumbled but didn't look at any of them. Her eyes looked everywhere but at the three of them.

Joyce looked a little disturbed at the comment but didn't ask about it. Buffy figured it was because she didn't want to know the answer to any question she would ask. "She can still do all of that. Is it really necessary that Faith stays with you, Rupert?"

Everyone's attention was suddenly on Giles and Buffy knew that her mother had a point. It wasn't completely necessary for Faith to remain with Giles 24/7. She was only staying there because they didn't trust her to be on her own and they couldn't think of anywhere else. Buffy's house was never an option because she never thought her mother would go for it and she didn't much want to live with the other slayer. Now that the offer was out there though Giles had a decision to make.

"What do you think Buffy?"

She wanted to call him out on the fact he was simply passing the buck to her but Buffy didn't want to do that here. Faith was in the room after all and they were discussing where she would live without even asking her. From the look on her face though, Buffy doubted she cared all that much and that she had no part in this idea.

Having Faith right in the next room would have its benefits. She'd be able to keep an eye on her, making sure she was sleeping, without having to be at her watcher's place all the time. Maybe a change in scenery would do her some good. Whatever happened while they were gone had obviously made her relax. Maybe her mother was the key to getting her to open up more. Maybe she already had tonight.

"It's okay," she said after a minute. "You don't exactly have the space when we start up training. We'd have to do that here anyway so I don't mind."

Buffy could almost hear her friends whispering in the other room about it and she knew she would have to give some answers. She knew she could just say yes to agree with her mother but when it came right down to it she really didn't mind if Faith lived under the same roof as her. It would be uncomfortable but not unbearable. At most it would only be for a few months because then she would be back at college.

Giles nodded. "I suppose it could work. Faith, is this okay with you?"

Faith finally looked at the three of them. "Didn't realize I got a say."

"Of course, you do," Joyce said easily. ""If you want to still stay with Mr. Giles I don't mind. You won't hurt my feelings if you say no. I just thought it might be easier and we have the room."

Faith only looked at Buffy for a moment, almost as if she was trying to see if she was only agreeing for her mother's sake. Finally, she nodded. "It's okay with me."

Joyce smiled and put her hands together. "It's decided then. Faith, you can bring your things over tomorrow and I'll take the day off to clean out the spare room."

"Mom, I can do that."

"No, it's settled," Joyce said as she put a hand up as if to stop any other arguments. "Besides, Faith tells me she still doesn't have many clothes so I thought we could get some tomorrow, too. That is, unless there are other plans."

Giles shook his head. "No, I've neglected that because of Adam but tomorrow would be good day to get Faith completely settled in."

"Good." Joyce smiled. "Now go enjoy your victory."

Buffy knew it would be pointless to argue so she turned to go back into the living room as Giles stayed to talk with her mother and Faith about scheduling. From the looks on Xander and Willow's faces as she entered the living room she knew she was probably going to get a lot of questions.

It was a shame she probably wouldn't have the answers.

* * *

><p>Buffy didn't know how it happened but in less than 24 hours her mother seemed to have forgiven Faith for everything she'd done to her. She really wanted to know what they'd said to each other the previous night.<p>

Her mother wasn't talking though and Faith seemed to be uncomfortable with the situation, even more so that Joyce Summers was trying to make her feel at home. Buffy wondered if it was the first time anyone had bothered to do that.

She was even trying her best to make the shopping trip the three of them were on more comfortable. Buffy and Faith looked anything but comfortable but Giles had given her mother money to take Faith shopping for some more clothes and Buffy didn't want the two of them to be alone. She didn't like the thought of them talking without her.

"Okay, we've managed to get a few nice things so far," Joyce said and looked down, almost a though she was going off a mental checklist, and stopped at a display. "Faith, did you bring jeans with you?"

"Just what I'm wearing," she said as she looked down.

"Well, I know I saw you in leather pants a number of times last year but I don't think Mr. Giles' budget will accommodate that. You'll have to go with something else for now."

Buffy wanted to mention that the only other pants in Faith's bag were leathers but decided against it. She only wanted the shopping to be over. It felt foreign to even think that but helping the other girl pick out clothes was weird. She could tell Faith felt the same.

When Faith found something and left to try it on, Joyce stood next to Buffy and sighed. "Honey, you don't need to act like a security guard."

"I really, really do." Just because she didn't think Faith would hurt anyone didn't mean she was okay with leaving her to shop with her mother all day. She also didn't like that her own mother was acting like everything bad thing that Faith had done didn't happen.

"Faith is going through some very tough things right now," Joyce said calmly. "I'm just trying to be understanding."

"And you think I'm not going through something just as tough," Buffy responded in a hushed voice. "You don't even know the things she's done to me."

"Yes, I do." She gave Buffy a very serious look. "And before you think I've forgiven Faith for anything, I haven't. That will probably take a very long time. But I can be understanding for now and give her a place to stay that's away everything else in her life."

"Except for me."

"Yes, except for you," she admitted. "Have the two of you really talked yet?"

"Not gonna happen."

"It will," her mother said with a smile, "and you can start by asking if she's okay in there."

Buffy grumbled but did as she was told. She walked toward the dressing rooms but her mind kept thinking about what her mother had said. Had Faith really told her everything that had happened? Buffy couldn't imagine that the other slayer would have told her every detail of the body switch, including when she had slept with Riley while in Buffy's body. It didn't seem like Faith would have the strength to admit all that to her.

She knocked on the door to the room she had seen Faith go in. "Faith? Everything okay?"

The door opened and Faith stepped out slightly, wearing a new pair of jeans. Buffy's mouth dropped open slightly as she looked at her. It looked as though they were painted on. Even though she could barely look at Faith at times, she knew she looked amazing right now.

For a split second, Faith looked like she did when she first came to Sunnydale well over a year and a half ago. Buffy could practically feel the confidence coming off her but it was gone as soon as she noticed it. Then the sadness and remorse in Faith's eyes returned.

"Too tight, right?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Get whatever but hurry up. I don't want to spend all day here."

It looked as though Faith might say something back but only nodded and closed the door to the room, leaving Buffy standing outside of it looking confused. She found that she wanted so badly for Faith to respond the way she thought she should have: sarcastic, cocky and maybe a little flirty, too. Part of the reason she wanted that was so then she could prove the old Faith was back and that meant she had no interest in changing.

The other part was what had her confused and trying to convince her own brain she was wrong. There was a small part of her that wanted the reaction out of Faith that would show her the Faith she liked. She wanted the one who had her back in a fight and pushed her buttons but in a good way. The one she wanted as a friend.

Not wanting to think about that, she only shook her head and walked back to her mother, who was looking through a sales rack. "She's almost done."

Joyce did another look through the bags in her hands. "I think one more stop and we're done. Rupert mentioned Faith needed some clothes to train in, too."

"You know she stole all the clothes she brought with her, right?"

Her mother sighed. "And that is why we're _buying_ Faith new clothes. Buffy, I know this is hard for you but sometimes life makes us choose the hard option because it's the right one. Mr. Giles needs your help and I would think you would at the very least want to help him."

Faith walked up to them at that moment and handed the jeans to Joyce. "These are fine. Are we almost done? I'm not big on shopping."

"One more stop and the torture's over," she said, not paying attention to how her choice of words affected both slayers. They tensed at the same time but for very different reasons.

Buffy walked behind the two of them and listened to how her mother talked to Faith. It sounded like she was trying her very best to get Faith to talk but the other girl wasn't saying much back. She wondered if that was because she was with them. It seemed like they had no problem talking the previous night.

It made zero sense to her but she knew she'd have her own time with Faith and she'd use that time to ask what was going on.

* * *

><p>If Buffy thought it was hard to leave for patrol because she was leaving Faith alone with her watcher, the very thought of leaving her alone with her mother was much, much worse. It wasn't even that she feared something would happen. She wanted to know what they talked about.<p>

Dinner hadn't been as painful as she would have imagined but that was only because Faith was quiet and Giles had come over to drop off more reading material for Faith. He didn't seem to need to but Buffy figured it was only an excuse to see how both she and Faith were acting around each other. Faith hadn't even gotten through the three books he'd had her start with yet so what he had brought wasn't exactly needed.

When it was time for her to patrol, Giles walked her out and stopped once the front door was closed. "Buffy, we need to discuss Faith."

"Like why you agreed to let her stay at my house?" Buffy asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Giles let out a quiet sigh. "I spoke with your mother in detail about the situation this morning to make sure she knew what she was agreeing to. It seems Faith found it easy to talk to her last night. If that continues to be the case maybe we can work through at a faster pace."

"So right now my mom is Faith's shrink?"

"For lack of a better term, yes," he answered. "I feel if she's able to talk to someone, confront every misdeed and apologize for them then she won't be at risk for a mental break. I think you will agree that could happen, especially if she's not sleeping. Is she?"

"I think so," Buffy said though she knew she couldn't be sure. All she knew was Faith stopped the shaking and mumbling while she was there. "It's not exactly my intent to keep a comforting arm around her while she sleeps."

The way he looked at her made Buffy think she was about to receive a lecture but he didn't start one. "Drop off Faith tomorrow morning. I plan on reviewing some of the journal entries she's read with her. You don't have to be there for that but I want you to start taking Faith to different places in the afternoon."

Buffy furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to take her to every place where she chose wrong, so to speak. I'd like to try for one destination per day so she can confront her past. I feel you are the best person to be with her when she does."

"Why?" Buffy asked, even more confused now.

"Because there's only one thing I know about Faith that hasn't changed from the first day she arrived in Sunnydale until now. She wants to be your friend."

She opened her mouth to respond but then couldn't think of anything to say. Buffy wasn't sure how Giles could see that when all she saw was someone she was sure hated her. There didn't seem to be any offer of friendship in her eyes but maybe she just couldn't see it because of what had happened between them. If it was true that only left one very important question for her.

After everything, did she still want Faith as a friend?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>Buffy walked slowly to Giles', dreading the day. Even though she knew it was important she didn't want to do what her watcher had asked her to do the day before. It felt like too much to have to go through and she really wanted to simply not show up.<p>

She knew Giles hoped that when Faith confronted all of her past misdeeds that she'd be able to get over them but she wasn't so sure. It might just magnify everything she was feeling and Buffy didn't want that. They had to live together and to her the only thing worse than dealing with Faith would be dealing with her when she was a quivering mess.

The one thing Buffy wished Giles would realize was just how much taking Faith to all these places would affect her, too. For most of them she had either been there or was Faith's target. It meant that every time the two of them would go to one of the destinations their watcher wanted, she would have just as many feelings surface as Faith.

The other slayer hadn't been told what was in store for the afternoon, only that she'd be spending it with Buffy. Giles had thought this would be the best to do it since Faith needed to confront her feelings and he didn't want her to run. Buffy knew that wouldn't happen though. Faith had gone to Sunnydale willingly with the intent of turning her life around. She only needed to get past the overwhelming pain the remorse was giving her.

Buffy walked into the condo without knocking since she knew they were expecting her. She wanted to get the afternoon over with. Maybe once the first one was over the rest of the places would be easier to visit. At least, that was what she hoped but she knew it was more likely that the other places would be as painful as the first if only for different reasons.

"Buffy," Giles greeted her from the kitchen, "we were just finishing up. Would you like some lunch?"

She shook her head even though she had skipped lunch earlier. An empty stomach might be better for what she needed to do. "I'm fine."

There were books on the coffee table and Buffy recognized them as the ones Giles had given Faith to read. One of them was open and there was a pad of paper off to the side with some notes on it. She knew right away they were notes Faith had written and for some reason that surprised her. Buffy never thought of Faith as someone with such meat and clear handwriting.

"Where is Faith?"

"Right here, B." Faith appeared from upstairs and quickly moved to the couch, sitting down.

The first thought in Buffy's head was that she looked tired. She hadn't checked in on her at all the night before and hadn't heard anything coming from her room either. It could have been that Faith had been trying to remain awake and silent so she wouldn't be disturbing Buffy's mother because it looked like she hadn't slept at all.

Buffy thought about asking her about it, just like she had in the morning when they had walked to Giles', but then thought better of it. "Are we good to go here, Giles?"

"I was making lunch first," he said as he appeared with a plate of sandwiches. "You should eat something, too."

"What are we doing after this? More studying journals?" Faith asked, making no move toward to the food.

"No, after we eat you're leaving with Buffy," Giles said as he nudged the plate toward her.

Faith almost looked like she wanted to protest eating but instead took a sandwich and ate slowly. Buffy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, trying not to stare. The way the other slayer acted kept confusing her. Sometimes it looked like the Faith she remembered was still right under the surface and other times it appeared like she was nowhere to be found. She wanted at least some of those old traits back. It would be nice to have her slaying again, if only so Buffy could have some actual nights off in the future.

They mostly ate in silence, Giles only asking Buffy a question once and awhile. She knew he wanted to meet after their little fieldtrip to find out how Faith reacted. Whether or not Faith would be there for that seemed to be still undecided.

"Come on, Faith," Buffy said the moment she saw Faith was finished. "We should get going."

Faith only nodded and stood, following Buffy out the door and onto the sidewalk. "Where are we going?"

Buffy knew she couldn't tell Faith the truth but didn't want to completely lie either. She wanted to be honest with Faith now that they were trying to coexist. "Just doing an errand for Giles."

"Why do I need to go?"

"Because he said so," Buffy answered. "You can't just go from his place to my house and back again."

"Isn't it easier for everyone if I do that? There's probably a lot of other stuff you need to do besides watching me all the time. Isn't there slaying and all that to do?"

"Yeah," Buffy answered but didn't want to get too into slaying talk. It would distract her. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Faith shook her head. "I know most people don't think there's much in my head at all but I guess my memory's crystal clear. My brain keeps reminding me of that."

"People don't think that." Buffy knew that was a lie. She had to admit she'd thought that once or twice.

"Yeah, they do . . . have most of my life."

"Just dealing with your memory or other stuff, too?"

Faith turned her head to look at her, a small smirk on her face. "You playing my shrink now, B?"

"Someone needs to."

The other slayer didn't respond and they continued walking in silence. Buffy wondered what Faith's reaction would be to seeing where it all started going wrong for them and she got a small clue once they turned down an all too familiar street and began to see the rundown area where it all started. She could hear a change in Faith's breathing and her step slowed the slightest amount.

Buffy didn't get any other reaction though, making her think Faith might not even realize she had done it and she wasn't the only one slowing her movements. Now that Buffy could see the opening to the alleyway not that far ahead she began to walk slower than normal, too.

Her mind began to replay the night. She remembered how much fun she had been having with Faith. It had felt good to let go a little and have some fun. Buffy had a feeling it wasn't going to end well, especially after they had the incident with the police, but she liked spending time with the other slayer. Faith being there made being a slayer less lonely.

Suddenly, Faith stopped completely and that made Buffy stop, too. She sighed, wanting to get this Giles-created fieldtrip over with. "Come on, Faith."

"I know where we're going," Faith said quietly.

"You should."

Buffy simply stood and waited, staring at Faith until she started to move once again. They walked the remaining distance in silence, only stopping once they entered the alley and saw the area where they'd encountered Finch. Both of them looked down at the spot where the Deputy Mayor's body had ended up, knowing exactly where it was even though the area wasn't exactly clean.

As it replayed in her head in slow motion, making it seem like the incident played out over several minutes even though it was a matter of seconds, Buffy knew it was a mistake. She knew if they had both acted differently it could have been dealt with as an accident. That was what it was after all. Faith had only needed to admit it and maybe everything wouldn't have gotten so out of control.

It took a second for Buffy to realize Faith was no longer standing next to her and for a moment she thought the other slayer had run without her realizing. She had to admit it was probably the perfect opportunity since she was distracted by the memory of that night. No matter where she looked she was reminded of it.

Then she looked down and realized Faith was sitting on the ground, her back pressed against the side of the building and her knees pulled up to her chest. Tears had begun to run down her face but she wasn't outwardly sobbing. Buffy wondered if she even realized she was crying. She still only continued to look at the other side of the alley.

Buffy sighed and sat down next to her, trying not to think of how dirty the ground was. A part of her wanted Faith to suffer like this, to be tormented by what she'd done, but not by this one. The death of Allan Finch may have gotten Faith started on the wrong path but it wasn't intentional. There was no doubt about it.

They just sat there for a few minutes, ignoring the people that passed by every once and awhile. Buffy was thankful they weren't in a well-traveled area otherwise they would've drawn more attention to themselves. As it was they were in a rundown area where the only passersby didn't care what they were doing.

Faith mumbled something and Buffy leaned closer to her. "What, Faith?"

"I thought he'd be dust."

"I know," Buffy said quietly. She knew Faith had just acted without thinking or pausing to make sure what she was staking was really a vampire.

"There was blood," she said as though she didn't even hear Buffy. "On my hands and on my shirt. And then he died before we could do anything."

Buffy didn't know what to say but she didn't think Faith was listening to her at all anyway. It seemed she had tunnel vision and hadn't looked away from the spot yet. She barely even blinked.

"I panicked when I did the rest of it but he deserved better than that. He was trying to do the right thing and I messed it up. I didn't mean it."

Buffy dared to place a hand in her shoulder but Faith didn't acknowledge it at all. "I know you didn't mean it, Faith. We all wanted you to admit that from the start."

Faith didn't respond to what she said either and Buffy became a little nervous. She knew Giles had said it would be helpful for Faith to confront everything head on, especially since she couldn't talk to a psychiatrist, but this didn't look healthy. It looked like she was going to have a breakdown.

"I didn't mean it," she said and began to repeat it over and over. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it."

The only thing Buffy could think to do at first was look at her in shock as she began to rock slightly, the tears coming more frequently now. She had always thought Faith was unstable but not like this. It looked like the memory of what happened was tearing her apart and this was only the first of many incidents they would need to revisit.

Not knowing what else to do and knowing Faith needed to calm down so they could walk back to Giles' at some point, Buffy put an arm around her shoulders and held her close. It was what she would do for anyone else and she couldn't make herself heartless enough to let Faith go on like this. She couldn't watch it.

She didn't say anything but simply let Faith lean against her as all her emotions over that night coursed through her. Buffy knew she couldn't even tell her it was going to be okay. There were other places for her to confront.

Buffy hoped the rest weren't as bad.

* * *

><p>By the time Buffy and Faith had managed to get back to the condo to report back to their watcher it was already evening, much later than Buffy had thought they would be. She was sure Giles thought the same since he was sitting in a chair seemingly waiting for them to return when they walked in. He had a book in his hand but it didn't look like he had been reading it.<p>

"How was everything?" he asked, looking at both of them before focusing on Buffy.

"It was . . . fine." Buffy looked at Faith, who had been silent the entire walk back. She thought she looked even more tired if that was possible.

"Faith?"

She looked at Giles with sad expression on her face. "Yeah. Fine."

Giles and Buffy shared a looked and she hoped he could see that things were far from fine. They both knew if Faith was serious about changing her life she would need to go through some tough times but she doubted her watcher knew just how much emotion Faith had been holding in. She knew it surprised her.

"Faith," he started, "could you give Buffy and I a moment before both of you leave for the night? I'm sure Joyce is wondering where you are."

Buffy looked at a clock and noticed it was past when her mother normally had dinner ready. There would definitely be questions when they got home.

The only response he got was a nod before Faith walked outside, shutting the door quietly behind her. Buffy thought about telling Faith not to go far but knew she wouldn't. Instead she only looked at Giles, noticing his concern.

"I think I broke her."

"What do you mean?"

Buffy looked at him and couldn't help but feel guilty. When Faith had been on the wrong side there had been a part of her that wanted to see Faith suffer. Now that it was happening and she was seeing it firsthand though, she didn't like the feeling she had. She realized she didn't like causing Faith pain, even if most of that pain was really self-inflicted. So instead of feeling happy Faith was finally getting a taste of her own medicine, Buffy wanted to ease the pain.

"What I mean is we went to the alley, with a little prodding from me to get her there. After we did Faith completely broke down. We ended up sitting in the alley for a few hours."

"Did she talk about what happened?" Giles asked.

"She kept saying it was an accident and she didn't mean to do it but I had always thought that. When it happened I had thought she said she didn't care because she didn't want to admit she made a mistake and then didn't trust me enough not to turn her in."

Giles gave her a serious look. "I don't think she trusted any of us. I was told very little about Faith when she was first with us and unfortunately, I didn't follow up on it. I had expected her to volunteer information but . . ."

"Faith wasn't much of a sharer?" Buffy finished.

"Sadly, yes."

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Buffy knew there were several things they should've done differently that year. She shouldn't have been so standoffish when Faith first arrived. There were things Faith should've done differently, too. They had disconnected on so many levels and everyone ended up hurt in some way.

Buffy still felt the hurt Faith had caused, it was still much too close to the surface, and had to push it away every day she saw her. Faith hadn't apologized yet about anything but now Buffy was thinking it was only because she had told her not to while they were in LA. She was doing everything else she had told her to do.

"Will she be up for the next location?"

"I think so."

There wasn't much confidence in her voice and she knew it. The next stop would be Faith's old apartment, the place where they had fought and Buffy had stabbed her. It was a significant location not just for Faith but for Buffy, too. It was the place where she had the mindset that the other girl was better off as a cure for Angel than she was alive.

Sure, it wasn't exactly in order of all the places they needed to go but it was one Buffy wanted out of the way. Her hope what that after they were done maybe she would feel a little better than she did when she thought about the fight.

What bothered her was that Giles still hadn't asked if she would be okay with going there. She'd had nightmares about the place for a few months after it had happened. It was the only time she'd ever intentionally hurt a human and it took a long time for her get over the sound the knife made as she pushed it into Faith.

Giles say anything else and Buffy sighed, standing up. "We should probably get home. I'm sure my mom will have questions."

"Yes," Giles agreed. "It's okay to not be here right away in the morning. I want to keep the schedule but maybe while we're in this stage rest is important, too."

"It's a plan."

Buffy turned and walked out then, finding Faith sitting on the doorstep waiting for her. She tried her best not to look completely annoyed at the fact that they were basically starting to be together 24 hours a day. Every day she was around Faith the anger lessened and she wanted that anger. The anger helped her deal with the hurt she needed to push away and once it was gone the hurt would still be there. It made her feel weak and that was the last thing she wanted.

She hoped there would be some vamps around tonight when she did her shorter-than-she-liked patrol. She desperately wanted to take her aggression out on something.

* * *

><p>Giles didn't seem to realize that rest didn't come easy to Buffy and she was sure it didn't come easy to Faith. She had checked on the other girl once during the night and knew that she wasn't sleeping. Buffy didn't stick around to check to see if she was crying or fighting sleep or anything though. She didn't want to deal with it for several reasons.<p>

After only a couple hours of sleep she woke up early and decided to leave Faith on her own in the morning, or at least leave her in the house. She needed a break of her own so she called Willow, hoping seeing her friend would help her prepare for the day.

Willow showed up to her house with a couple of mochas but instead of inviting her inside, Buffy walked outside and they sat on the front steps. She gratefully took the cup and took a sip.

"Why are we sitting outside?" Willow asked.

"I just need a break."

"From Faith?"

"From everything," she answered quietly.

"Well, I'm happy you called," Willow said. "I feel like we've been missing out on some best friend bonding time."

"And I appreciate this." Buffy looked out onto the street. "It's just been getting hard with Faith being here and dealing with everything that goes with it."

"I don't know how you can even stand to look at Faith much less have her living in your house. Do you have any idea what she said to your mom to get her to let her stay here?"

Buffy shook her head. "No idea. Mom never said anything."

"But how do you deal with all of it?"

Buffy didn't answer because she didn't have one. She knew none of the gang liked that Faith was around. It was the main reason she had rarely seen any of them since Faith came back aside from when they were meeting about a slaying issue. The only problem was they needed to confront Faith just as much as she did but that wasn't going to happen today.

"It's hard but there are some things I don't blame her for," she finally said. "I don't blame her for Riley." She could tell immediately Willow didn't believe her so she was quick to continue. "I really don't. I wasn't feeling the same as him for awhile before Faith entered the picture. She just helped magnify our problems. And the rest of it . . . I try not to think about it."

"But . . ."

"Honestly, Will, I know I could've done some things differently too. That's why going to that apartment today won't be of the good."

Willow nodded in agreement. "Does Giles realize that?"

"I'm not sure but knowing Giles there's probably a reason behind it. Some watchery reason where I find some inner peace about what happened and can slay better or something."

"I wish I could say I could help."

Buffy smiled. "I know, Will. I know this is something Faith and I need to do on our own though. We were the only two there."

"The thought of meaning in a room with Faith right now makes me uncomfortable," Willow admitted. "I'm too afraid she'll snap."

Buffy let a small smile show. At least Willow was honest about her feelings. "You haven't seen her, Will. If she snaps, the only person she'll hurt herself." She paused. "You know if we're able to get her to face what she's done and come out better on the other side she'll be around for awhile, right? All of you will have to get used to her being part of the group."

"Did she ever really want to be part of the group?" she asked.

"I think so," Buffy answered quietly. "Like I've said, there are things I think I could've done differently, too."

"I guess so." Willow looked at her watch. "I should probably get going. Let me know how everything went, okay?"

"Sure," Buffy said and watched her best friend get up and walk away, something that made her sad. Now she had would be forced to face the day.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait between chapters again. Got a little sidetracked but hopefully this new chapter's worth the wait. Thanks to all for reading/reviewing. :)

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Buffy sighed and opened the front door, walking back inside the house. Visiting with her best friend had been good for her. She had desperately needed the small break it had created for her. It enabled her to forget what her responsibilities were when it came to Faith.<p>

The other slayer was sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping through a magazine. For a moment she looked just like the Faith she remembered, her clothes were a little tighter than yesterday and she had a certain confidence about her, but then she looked closer and saw something different. Faith still had heavier than Buffy probably would makeup on but it partially looked like an attempt to cover the dark circles under her eyes. It made Buffy sure that she hadn't slept and her shoulders were slumped in defeat as she sat.

She couldn't quite tell from her current angle but Buffy was willing to bet if she could look into them there would be pain in her eyes, too.

Faith looked up for the magazine then and Buffy's thoughts were confirmed. "Hey . . . where'd you go?"

"Just outside for a while," Buffy answered, debating whether or not to tell her everything. She decided she didn't need to tell her she needed a break from being around her. "What have you been doing?"

She held up the magazine. "'Ten ways to please your man'," she read off the cover. "Was it you or your mom who bought this masterpiece?"

Buffy had to smile at the comment. It felt like something the old Faith would say. "I'll never say."

Faith only nodded and didn't continue any banter that might have resulted from her question. "When are we going to Giles'?"

"Not until later," Buffy answered. "He decided you didn't need to study the journals with him today."

"Oh."

It only took that small response from Faith for Buffy to know that the other girl knew what they would be doing today. The apprehensiveness was all over her face and body language as she stood up, waiting for Buffy to tell her what to do.

"We can go right now if you want," she said quietly, knowing she didn't need to explain what she meant.

"Sure, not like I have big plans or anything," Faith mumbled out.

There wasn't anything else Buffy could think of to say so she simply walked outside, knowing Faith would follow her. Maybe that was because she felt they both wanted to get this little adventure over with.

They walked in silence for awhile before Faith spoke up. "So this is what Giles' plan is? Making me visit all the places I messed up?"

Buffy knew it wouldn't take long for Faith to catch on to what their watcher had planned. She knew she was smarter than most people, including herself, gave her credit for. "I guess so."

"Doesn't he know I see all of it constantly anyway?" Faith commented quietly.

"Is that why it looks like you've barely slept since you got here?" Buffy asked.

Faith nodded but didn't say anything else. Buffy wondered if she was trying to figure out where exactly they were going. It would make sense to go to the Mayor's office, Angel's mansion or even where she killed the professor before visiting her old apartment but Giles had suggested they go there next. She didn't know how to argue with him that she didn't want to take Faith there right away. It was something she wanted to mentally prepare for first and she hadn't done that yet.

What Buffy wanted to know about, but something she thought Faith wouldn't tell her, was what exactly Faith saw in her nightmares. They were obviously tormenting her to the point that she didn't want to sleep or couldn't but she had yet to mention them to either Giles or Buffy. It made her wonder just how bad the nightmares and images were.

It didn't look like Faith was paying attention to where they were going, simply following Buffy with her eyes to the ground, until they were within two buildings of where her old apartment was. That's when she stopped walking.

"Faith," Buffy said quickly, "keep walking."

She looked at her and nodded, starting to walk with Buffy again. Together they walked into the building and up the stairs to the apartment.

If they had lived in any other town, the apartment Faith had lived in over a year ago would have been fixed up and rented out to a new tenant. It had been a nice place before they destroyed it during the fight. But since this was Sunnydale and the Mayor had owned the building no one did anything with it after he died. It was only boarded up and seemingly forgotten about.

Willow had checked after graduation about the apartment and Buffy had kept track of it since. She didn't even think the people who had closed it up had taken anything out of it. There was a chance Faith's things were still there.

No one knew but this wouldn't be the first time Buffy had visited the apartment since that night for more than just a quick walk-by. About a month after graduation she started thinking about Faith and what could've been if they had been civil to each other. The thoughts led her to the last place she'd spoken to Faith: her apartment. It was still a disaster then but she didn't feel the need to pick up or anything like that. She only sat down on Faith's bed and cried.

She had stayed there for at least an hour but even getting that emotion out then didn't seem to help her now. The dread of being anywhere near the scene where she actually stabbed someone hadn't gone away. If anything it was worse because Faith was there with her now.

They walked to the top of the stairs silently. Buffy could swear Faith was barely breathing. She knew if there was an opportunity to run from the apartment the other slayer would seriously consider it. Buffy probably would, too.

"Don't other people live here now?" Faith asked so quietly Buffy almost didn't hear her. "When I woke up . . . I never . . ."

Buffy shook her head. "Technically the Mayor still owns the building and no one's ever, you know, claimed it. It's pretty much abandoned."

"Oh."

The front door was replaced, not only locked but padlocked as well. It made Buffy feel thankful she was a slayer as she grabbed the padlock and pulled with enough force for it to break away from the door. She tossed the lock on the floor then pressed her shoulder against the door and pushed hard, feeling the door give way easily.

They walked in and noticed with some surprise that it still was almost how they had left it. It looked as though they'd only had the fight a few days ago, not over a year ago. Some items had been picked up and the windows had been boarded up but other than that all of Faith's belongings were still there. It was almost as though the Mayor or any of the people who worked for him had wanted to keep it that way for when Faith woke up.

Neither of them said a word to each other once they entered the apartment. They even walked in opposite directions, refusing to get in the other's personal space.

She didn't know about Faith but Buffy's mind kept replaying the events of the night, of how they tried so hard to kill each other. Her body seemed to move on its own as she remembered how hurt she was that the other slayer didn't choose her side and that she went after Angel. All she could feel was the pain she felt as they had been fighting. Pain at the thought that Faith hated her that much.

That was the one thing Buffy could never understand: the reason why Faith hated her so much. She knew that she hadn't given her the best welcome or had been the best friend, or much of a friend at all, but that shouldn't have been a reason for her to attack everyone she cared about. It didn't make much sense to her.

Buffy realized her vision was starting to blur, her eyes tearing up even though she was trying to will herself not to cry. The image that kept appearing in her mind was the look on Faith's face when she stabbed her. That look of shock that she had actually been able to do it wasn't leaving her mind no matter how hard she shook her head to make it go away.

She looked around for Faith and at first she didn't see her, making her think she'd run. The frustration of that possibility rose quickly only to disappear when she saw Faith sitting on the floor. Her position was almost identical to when she was in the alley, back against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had her head down and every once and awhile her shoulders shook like she was crying. It also looked like she was trying her best to hold it all in, much like Buffy was attempting.

As much as she wanted to ignore it, Buffy knew she couldn't. After what she saw the day before it was obvious Faith was feeling remorse for what she'd done. Seeing the apartment today, Buffy knew she was feeling the same.

Sitting down by Faith, Buffy let out a slow breath. "I can see it like it just happened yesterday," she said quietly.

"I tried to convince myself I wanted to fight you," Faith mumbled, not looking at Buffy. "I wanted to believe the Mayor cared more than you did and when you showed up wanting to use me to cure Angel it was all so easy. It felt like you proved me right."

Buffy didn't know what to say. It seemed that all of their actions over the year were due to what they thought the other one felt. Neither one of them took the time to find out if what they thought was true. All the assumptions they had made about each other had caused them to get to this point.

"I was angry over what you did to Angel," Buffy said. "I kept thinking about how you wanted to take everything away from me and that it had to stop."

"I wanted you to pay for trying to treat me like a worthless backup."

"I never thought that." Buffy paused, thinking about what she really did think now that they were sharing. "I guess I didn't want to share what I had."

Faith looked around the open apartment but not at Buffy. "I see it every day, this place. I feel the knife every night like it's happening right at that moment. I don't know how to make it stop." She finally looked at Buffy with red, watery eyes. "How long to I have to pay for it to stop?"

Buffy didn't know how to answer that but frowned at the look on Faith's face. It looked like she was in physical pain. "I don't know, Faith. Maybe once you've confronted everything it'll get a little easier."

She had no idea if that was actually true. Buffy would have liked to have thought she had dealt with everything she and Faith had done to each other already but now that she was in the apartment again she knew that wasn't true. The memories seemed to hit her repeatedly, especially when she noticed a couple drops of blood on the carpet.

"You'd think they would've at least cleaned up a little more."

"From the video the Mayor gave me it didn't sound like he thought I'd ever wake up. Maybe he just wanted to make sure none of you could get in and then moved on."

"Obviously he planned for every possibility."

"Yeah."

Both of them stared off into space for a minute. Buffy wanted so badly to get over what she felt, the guilt at having stabbed Faith, but she didn't know how. She doubted Faith knew how to get over her problems either.

She didn't know what else to say right away so instead Buffy only put an arm around Faith. The tears were beginning to fall freely from the other girl and she wanted to show her she wasn't alone. They had both been in that fight and Buffy wanted Faith to know that she was going through something, too. She needed her to know she regretted what happened, too.

"I didn't want you to die."

The words were so quiet Buffy didn't know if Faith had said them or if they were simply in her mind. "What, Faith?"

"I said I didn't want you to die," she said a little louder. "I . . . I don't know what I wanted. I just know I didn't want you to die. I think it would've ruined me if I had . . . killed you."

Even though she didn't want it to, Buffy was a little shocked by the statement. For the last few months before their showdown she was certain that nothing would have made Faith happier than seeing her dead. She had even been convinced that the other slayer was set on doing it herself, too.

"I know you don't wanna hear that from me."

The words were mumbled again and when Buffy dared to look over at her she could see the tears were still coming down. It looked like Faith couldn't control it either. She wasn't outwardly crying or sobbing but silent tears still ran down her cheeks anyway. Buffy knew the same thing was happening to her, too.

"Did you have dreams about all this?"

Faith let out a breath. "When I was in a coma? Yeah, this and other weird stuff."

"Some of them were slayer dreams. I was there, too." Buffy waited for Faith to respond at all but she didn't. She hadn't even moved or acted like she had heard her. "I haven't gotten over this."

Neither of them said anything for what felt like hours to Buffy. She couldn't think of anything else to say to Faith at the moment, especially since the other girl wasn't exactly talkative. That was easily understandable though. Her whole body was tense, causing Buffy to hold her a little tighter.

Everything about what was going on was so surreal. The one time Buffy had come back to the damaged apartment she'd felt an overwhelming sadness but now it was almost as though she could feel Faith's pain as well. It felt like it might crush her.

"I'll never get over any of this."

Buffy tightened her hold on Faith and felt the tears begin to fall again. There were so many things she wanted to say but the words weren't coming out. She could only hope that once Faith dealt with her feelings and that she knew Buffy regretted stabbing her as well she would begin to start living again.

"You will, Faith."

She shook her head. "I don't think it'll ever leave."

"It will if you can get past it, Faith, and I think you will." Buffy sighed, not really sure how she was saying what she was. Even though she felt for Faith she still felt all the hurt she had caused, too. "You just need to accept what you did was wrong."

Faith only nodded and wiped the tears off her face with her hand. Buffy wondered how long they would need to stay there.

* * *

><p>They had stayed at the apartment for hours, so long that by the time they left Buffy knew it would be pointless for her to patrol. She hoped that Giles knew that she wasn't since they hadn't talked to him all day and hadn't bothered to check in. By the time they left all Buffy wanted to do was go home.<p>

Before they left Buffy had asked Faith is she wanted to take anything with her. They had looked around and most of the other slayer's clothes were there, as were quite of few of the possessions she had gotten from the Mayor. Even though they were reminders of a time Faith was trying to deal with and maybe forget, Buffy thought maybe taking some of the clothes or other things would help her be more comfortable at her house.

Faith had taken her up on that and found a small duffle bag that was in the closet. Buffy simply watched as she placed some clothes and a few small items into the bag and then said she was ready to go. She couldn't be positive but Buffy was fairly sure everything she chose to take were things she had arrived to Sunnydale with and nothing that the Mayor had given her.

When they walked through the door Joyce rushed to them, a very worried look on her face. "Mr. Giles said you never checked in today and then you weren't around for dinner. It's past eight . . . I was worried something happened."

Buffy looked at Faith and saw she was in no mood to socialize. She gave her a little nod and Faith turned and walked up the stairs without a word to anyone.

"Buffy . . ."

She motioned for her to walk into the living room with her and they sat on the couch. "We're both pretty exhausted, Mom."

"What happened?"

She sighed. "We spent the day at Faith's old apartment."

"All day? It's not rented out?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, it's still a disaster and a lot of Faith's stuff is still there. I just . . ." she felt the tears starting and had to stop.

"Oh, honey," her mother said as she put her arms around her. "I know it was a tough day."

"As soon as we walked in everything hit me." Buffy used her hand to wipe the tears away. "Faith and I just ended up sitting there for hours. We talked a little but mostly we just sat there. I wanna stay mad at her, Mom, but she's in so much pain about what she did. I don't know what to do."

"Well, the daughter I raised would know how to put her feelings aside in order to help someone."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at her mother. "I know she's sorry. It's just gonna take time. I do want to help her though. I want Faith back minus all the evil parts."

After she said that she yawned and she knew she looked tired. It felt as though she could sleep for a couple of days. All her energy had been trained by going to that apartment.

"Go up and get some sleep," her mother said with a small smile on her face. "I think you'll feel a little better in the morning."

"I hope so."

Buffy walked up the stairs as quick as she could manage, thankful her mother hadn't wanted to talk longer. She really didn't know what to say about the day's events other than it had been much too emotional for her. There had been too many bad memories involved and she desperately hoped it would be the last time she or Faith would need to enter that place.

She walked into her room and quickly stripped out of her clothes and put on some comfortable pajamas. The urge to shower was there but she knew she needed to check on Faith and make sure she was okay or at least, that she was in a better condition than she was during the day.

The door to the room was open and when she looked in she saw Faith was lying down on her side but she still had her clothes on. She was simply staring out into space and didn't acknowledge Buffy at all, which caused her to want to get her attention.

"Faith," she said, sitting down on the bed, "change, okay? It probably won't be comfortable to sleep like that."

"Doesn't matter," Faith said, turning her head to look at her. "I don't think I'll be sleeping anyway."

Buffy sighed and stood before walking over to the dresser by the door and pulled out shorts and a tank top, something she knew Faith had gotten to sleep in. She shut the door and turned on a lamp which showed that Faith had placed the bag she had taken from the apartment in the corner, untouched.

Without saying anything Buffy placed the clothes on the bed and took Faith's arm, gently pulling her up so she was standing. She looked into Faith's eyes and could see just how much she needed sleep and knew she needed to do something that was going to make her a little uncomfortable.

She slowly pulled off Faith's shirt and tried her very best not to look, or stare, even though she had the urge to. Her eyes kept attempting to drift over Faith's body but her willpower was stronger than her thought and she managed to stay on task. Buffy only grabbed the tank top she'd placed on the bed and helped her put it on. She did the same with the shorts and then let Faith crawl under the covers.

There was a moment where Buffy thought of leaving and letting Faith be alone for the night. The problem with that was the other girl had admitted she wasn't sleeping and Buffy had been leaving her on her own during those times. She wanted Faith rested for tomorrow, especially since she knew Giles would want to go over what had happened.

She shut off the light and walked to the other side of the bed, slowly sliding under the covers and moving next to Faith. There was a thought in the back of her mind about what her mother would say but she shook that away. Buffy knew it was understood that Faith wasn't left alone much lately.

Faith shivered and Buffy felt as though the other slayer didn't want her to notice. "Faith . . . are you okay?"

"Don't think I'll ever be okay," Faith mumbled out.

Buffy placed a hand on Faith's shoulder, causing her to turn and face her. "We're doing all this to get past everything, right? So you can move past feeling everything you've done and concentrate on working for the good side again."

"It needs to get out of my brain when I'm alone for more than five seconds to do that," Faith whispered. "It needs to get out of my head so I can sleep."

"It will," Buffy said even though she wasn't sure if it would. She could only hope at this point.

They were silent for a moment before Buffy pulled Faith a little closer so she could rest against her more. She felt Faith wanted to do that and the fact she felt her body relax against hers was proof enough. It felt as though she were protecting Faith from her dreams, especially since she swore she could feel the relief coming from the other slayer now that she was next to her.

"I'm not angry about you stabbing me, Buffy," Faith whispered, her eyes closed. "You had to. I know that."

She didn't say anything else but Buffy suddenly felt something. It felt as though a weight she had been carrying with her for over a year was beginning to lift. It wasn't gone but it heaviness was starting to be less of a burden. That was when she realized she knew she would be able to forgive Faith.

Maybe Buffy wouldn't be able to say it aloud now but she knew it was coming. And she was starting to become okay with that.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>The days moved by so slow it was painful. Buffy had that feeling every day and a part of her thought Faith had to feel the same as well. They were both going through the same experiences, with Faith feeling more emotions each day, so she had to think they felt the same.<p>

After Faith's apartment Giles gave them two days where they didn't have to relive the past, at least not their past. He noticed how mentally and emotionally exhausted they were after the trip to Faith's old apartment so he had told Buffy they would only be working with Faith at his place.

The first day the only activity Buffy let herself be involved in was walking Faith to Giles' and then picking her up at the end of the day. Even though she knew the other slayer wouldn't run or try and skip out on the set schedule, accompanying her there to and from gave her some peace of mind. It felt like she was still doing her duty, her part in what Giles had planned.

While Faith was busy with Giles, Buffy decided to have some best friend time with Willow instead. They spent the day wandering through Sunnydale's many shops, trying on clothes and chatting about anything and everything. She was able to forget about the past for a few hours and enjoy her summer break from college. There wasn't any thinking about the past or revisiting places she'd just as soon forget. All she did was have some fun and spend a little money.

By the end of the day though all she could think about was what had happened with Faith while she had been trying to forget and as they walked back to her house Buffy knew she couldn't miss out again. She wanted to know what they were talking about during the day, what they were studying, and it wasn't just because she didn't want them talking about her when she wasn't there. Part of her wanted to know about what Faith was studying, too.

That was why the next day she sat on the couch and read. She didn't read what Giles was having Faith go through because that would have meant reading over Faith's shoulder but she listened as they discussed slayer journals and some of the bigger events that went on during each slayer's lifetime.

What surprised Buffy was how interested Faith seemed to be in learning about what Giles was showing her. She asked questions when he began to talk in greater detail about what some of the slayers went through, especially when it came to things that weren't necessarily in the journals. Faith also preferred reading them to everything else, even though Buffy noticed it was probably slower than Giles would've liked. A couple times he asked her if she was done with a section yet and all she responded with was a glare.

Buffy took that to mean he he'd said that more than a couple times. Faith hadn't really shown any other negative emotions like that so it must have bothered her.

At the end of the second day off Buffy realized she had learned more about being a slayer in one day than in her entire time as one. Giles had never taught her anything about past slayers or what they went through and how they died. She chose to believe that was because he was focused with training her so she would remain alive and not because he didn't think she had the ability to learn it.

Then it was back to the tour of Faith's misdeeds, as Buffy chose to call it. They went to Angel's mansion, where the other girl had killed the professor and any other place Giles thought they needed to see. The pair even visited the ruins of the high school as the last place.

Now that the two of them had gone to everywhere that Giles thought Faith should see Buffy wasn't sure what the next step was. She knew her watcher was observing Faith's reactions and her demeanor every day, making they weren't pushing her too far too fast. Even Buffy had to admit that if they pushed too much there might be no going back. They didn't want Faith to break.

If it had been up to her Buffy would have probably gone slower on all the places they were making Faith confront. Giles didn't have to hear Faith on the nights Buffy wanted to simply sleep in her own bed and not worry about watching over the other slayer. It was always quiet, probably so her mother wouldn't hear, but Faith either talked to herself or cried most of the night.

She rarely just slept.

Last night had been no different but neither of them mentioned it right away but that was because by the time Buffy came down the stairs Faith was already there with her mother.

"It's been so busy lately," she heard Joyce say as she walked down the stairs, "but I guess that's a good thing."

Buffy saw Faith nod as she listened while she sat at the table but didn't respond. Her mother continued talking as she made breakfast and Buffy walked with the best smile on her face she could manage.

"Good morning."

Joyce looked up and smiled. "Good morning, honey. Sleep okay?"

Buffy looked over at Faith as she leaned against the counter but the other girl looked away. She took that as confirmation that she hadn't had a good night's sleep. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm making a big breakfast because I have a favor to ask."

"What?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're getting a bigger than normal shipment in at the gallery today and I don't have anyone that can help." She smiled. "At least, no one other than two super-strong girls that I feed, clothe and shelter."

"Mom, Giles has us on a schedule . . ."

"Maybe it's time you took a day, or at least a morning, off," Joyce said before Buffy could finish. "Don't think I don't see the looks on both your faces when you come home each night. I intend to talk to Mr. Giles after breakfast about taking a little break from all the studying and training."

By the look on her face Buffy could tell nothing she could say would change her mind. "Fine."

She sat down next to Faith as her mother set down plates in front of them. Both of them looked at her as she happily walked out of the room to call Giles before cautiously looking at each other.

"You didn't sleep."

Faith shook her head. "Hurts to sleep."

"Can't be all sunshine and rainbows staying awake for days on end," Buffy responded as she picked at her food. "Hasn't visiting all those places helped at all?"

"I feel more sorry," Faith mumbled. "Didn't even think that was possible."

"That's a good step. Maybe if you relaxed a little and realized nothing will happen to you while you're here you'll feel better about sleeping."

Faith only shrugged in response and bit into a piece of bacon.

Buffy observed her for a minute. She looked so tired but she knew that wasn't just about sleep. Maybe her mother was right about both of them needing a day away from Giles' strict schedule. "You can stay with me tonight if you can't sleep."

"Okay."

They ate in silence for a few minutes while they tried to listen to the argument currently going on in the other room. Buffy could tell her mother was trying to be quiet so they couldn't hear what she was calling their watcher but she probably forgot about slayer hearing. By her tone Buffy knew it was only a matter of time before the conversation was over and they were on their way to the gallery. Joyce was using her best no-nonsense voice.

"She doesn't like Giles much, does she?"

Buffy shook her head. "She likes him more than I'd like her to."

They shared a look and Faith made a face. "Gross."

"Pretty much sums it up."

"Well, it looks like you'll be coming to the gallery with me this morning," Joyce said as she walked back into the kitchen, smile still on her face.

"Just for the morning?" Buffy asked.

She nodded. "It should only take the morning and then I can feed you a decent lunch before dropping the two of you off at Mr. Giles'."

Buffy looked over at Faith and knew that she probably could use the morning off. "Sure, Mom. Let's go."

* * *

><p>One thing Buffy didn't realize until they spent the morning at the gallery was just how good of an influence her mother was on Faith.<p>

She didn't know if it was because she was away from all of the complications they had with slaying or that she didn't treat Faith like a criminal, but Joyce Summers made the other slayer comfortable and asked her questions. None of them were very serious or deep, just simple with zero complications.

And all of them got Faith to talk.

By the end of the morning Buffy couldn't help but notice that Faith was noticeably more relaxed than in the last few days. She knew her mother noticed, too, especially since as they picked up lunch on the way to Giles' she offered Faith a part-time job at the gallery.

"Nothing big," she said as she stopped the car in front of the condo. "Just helping with shipments and running some errands for the office." She paused and smiled. "Once Mr. Giles thinks you're ready, of course."

Faith smiled and quickly looked at Buffy before looking back at her. "Maybe, Mrs. S."

"Okay, I'll see both of you tonight."

Both slayers got out without another word and walked up to the front door. Buffy saw that Faith's lightened mood was almost instantly gone as they neared the door. That wasn't the sign she was looking for to show Faith was turning a corner.

"Hey," she said as she hesitantly touched Faith's arm, "all the fieldtrips are over. I think it's research here on out."

"Just research. No training or slaying or anything," Faith mumbled.

"That'll come later."

Faith only nodded as they walked in to see Giles already had the books lain out for them. They were sitting on other books which caused Buffy to get a little nervous. Buffy looked at them and then at Giles who motioned for them to sit.

"I want to get through most of the books here," he explained. "I feel all of them will be beneficial to Faith and for you as well, Buffy."

"You want to get through all these today?"

He shook his head. "All of the books here deal with some difficult slayer situations. Watchers normally read them as part of watcher's training." He looked to Faith. "It is important for you to understand what's in them."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"After we have completed what's here then I think we can begin some training."

Buffy looked at Faith then at that remark and noticed the smallest smile appear on her face. That small look almost made her smile as well and it took her a minute to realize that it was the sign she was looking for. Faith had never smiled when she was working with Giles. She always looked like she was in pain and even though that pained look was still there it looked like it faded just that smallest amount.

That look also gave her hope that what they had been doing wasn't pointless. Maybe the next few days would show proof that having Faith confront all those places was actually a good thing. It hadn't felt that way when Buffy was with her but maybe, just maybe all the pain would make Faith better.

When she looked at Faith as she picked up the book in front of her and flipped to the page Giles wanted her to start at she couldn't help but let a smile show. What they were doing was working.

* * *

><p>The night had been a disaster and Buffy didn't like it at all.<p>

She really thought that now that Faith was finally starting to get back into proper training it would only be a matter of time before she wouldn't have to patrol alone anymore. Yesterday she had even argued the point with Giles when he said patrolling was probably not in the near future. Buffy wanted Faith to start getting out there.

It had been over a week since training started. Faith was a slayer and as far as Buffy was concerned as long as both she and Giles were with there wasn't a reason why she wasn't out on patrol.

That's not how Giles saw it though and he used Buffy's own actions to prove his point. He pointed out how she still always made sure Faith was sleeping before leaving for her own room and that a few times she still stayed with her because the nightmares hadn't stopped. Buffy knew he had a point but that didn't mean she liked it all that much.

The whole situation left Buffy patrolling by herself and the night had been miserable. Not only had she had to fight off a trio of vampires at a cemetery at the edge of town that was furthest from her house but as soon as she staked the last one it started to rain. Halfway to the house it turned from rain into an all out downpour so by the time Buffy had finally gotten home she was completely soaked and cold.

There were a couple lights on when she reached the front door so she wasn't surprised when Faith walked out of the living room a few seconds after Buffy closed the door.

"Thought it never rained in Sunnydale."

"Only when I don't want it to," Buffy said, shivering now that she was out of the rain and in wet clothes. "My mom already went to sleep?"

Faith nodded. "Awhile ago. I'm not too big on sleep."

"Well, all I want right now is to warm up." She shivered as if on cue. "We'll talk in the morning."

Faith didn't respond and Buffy didn't wait around for her to say or do anything else. She knew Faith got nervous about sleeping every night, even though she was sure there were at least a couple nights where the other slayer slept through the night. Buffy knew the fact that since she, Giles and her mother were in Faith's corner was helpful to her. That fact should push her in the right direction but it seemed like Faith's memory was her own worst enemy.

None of that really concerned Buffy right now though. She was too cold and miserable.

She walked to her room quickly and shut the door, stripping out of her wet clothes as fast as she could. Buffy opted to put on loose-fitting, light sweats and after a quick trip to the bathroom, lied down and wrapped herself in her blankets.

Buffy shivered under them and hoped she wouldn't get sick from being out in the rain for so long. Her focus needed to remain on getting Faith back to her slaying ways. That way maybe she would be able to concentrate more on college and being a little more normal. Something like that had always been a dream but if Faith was finally on the straight and narrow it was something that might actually happen.

She closed her eyes and shivered away under the blankets, hoping to fall asleep quickly. It couldn't have been too long before she heard the bedroom door open and close quietly. Buffy figured it was her mother checking in to make sure she was okay but then she felt the covers move and arms wrap around her.

"Faith?"

"You're freezing, B," Faith whispered as she moved Buffy more into her arms. "I wanted to make sure you were okay but I could see you shivering from the doorway."

"So you're what? Sharing body heat?"

"Yeah, and you need it." Faith paused and Buffy thought she was waiting for her to protest. "Let me do this for ya, B. You've been helping me sleep. This is the least I can do."

Buffy thought for a minute before relaxing in Faith's arms. She had to admit it felt nice to be held and it had been awhile since she'd allowed herself to be. What she didn't expect was that she didn't hate that Faith had her arms around her. It was insanely awkward and she could feel how nervous Faith was as she held her but she didn't hate it. Buffy wondered if Faith didn't hate it as much as she did.

"B, can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"How much does it piss you off that your mom wanted me to stay here? I know you said you were okay with it but everyone was there when you said it. Kind of figured you wouldn't say what you really wanted while your mom was there."

Buffy couldn't help but smile a little at the comment. She knew she wasn't thrilled with the prospect of Faith staying in the spare room but it was turning out how her mother had hoped: she was spending more time at home because if they weren't doing something slayer-related they were at the house. It was easy to see her mother liked having her there more and it looked to be the same with Faith, especially since she offered her a job.

"Didn't really piss me off," she answered slowly. "I didn't like that she wouldn't tell me why though. Couldn't have been that bad at Giles'."

Faith chuckled quietly. "It wasn't. Your mom just offered once we started talking."

"What about?" Buffy asked, feeling the urge to know even though she couldn't understand why.

"Different stuff," was all Faith answered with. "She just started asking me questions and I answered them. Didn't tell her I didn't like it at Giles' or anything either. Me being here was all her idea."

"I know," Buffy said. "What did you tell my mom?"

Faith laughed. "It just kills you that you don't know, doesn't it?"

"Maybe a little." Buffy let out a slow breath, feeling her body finally begin to warm up. "It's not like I have to know or anything."

"Uh-huh." Faith didn't say anything else for a minute and Buffy thought for a moment that she wasn't going to say anything else but then she continued. "She said if I was serious about turning my life around I needed to be honest with everyone, including myself, and started asking me questions. About where I grew up and my mother, slaying, how I feel about being here, that kind of thing."

"You told my mom all that?" Buffy asked as she turned to look at Faith.

Faith nodded slowly. "She's the first person to ask all that and I told her I'd answer whatever she wanted. Your mom can be a little scary, B."

Buffy didn't know what to say. Her mother knew more about Faith than any of them did and she didn't know how to feel about that. She really doubted Giles would ask any questions outside of slaying and she knew she had always figured Faith wouldn't answer anything that was too personal. Now she felt bad about not taking the time to ask those questions.

"Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"If I would've asked you some of those questions when we met would you have answered them?"

"Probably," Faith whispered. "Not sure I would've been very truthful about some of it but I would've answered them."

"You mean like wrestling the alligator?"

Faith laughed. "I swear that one's true. I meant more about the kid stuff. I would've tried to blow those ones off."

Neither of them said anything for a minute and Buffy wasn't sure that this was a good time to get into all that. She was trying her best to not catch a cold and Faith, though trying to be helpful, seemed very nervous given their current position. It didn't seem like it was the right time to get Faith to open up to her and she was becoming increasingly tired. They both needed to be more alert to have a more serious conversation.

"I'd like to know some of that, too," she said tiredly. "I don't even know your last name."

"It's Lehane," Faith answered.

Their eyes met then and Buffy was taken aback by the amount of hurt and sadness in Faith's. It was as if what she had done in the past was continuing to be in the front of her mind. Everything was gone after a moment but there was no mistaking that it was still there.

"You know if Giles thinks you're not having nightmares and you're more . . . stable he'll let you go on patrol with me."

Faith nodded. "I'm trying."

There wasn't anything else to say and Buffy knew it. All she could do was close her eyes and hope that Faith would be patrolling soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks to anyone reading/reviewing.**

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p>Faith was a part of the team.<p>

That had been the goal and even though she had yet to go slaying, Faith was slowly starting to train and Buffy thought she was getting some of her confidence back, too. She thought it looked like the good kind of confidence as well. It was more of a "safe in the knowledge she'd win a fight" type and not so much the overwhelming untouchable cockiness she'd had in the past. That was a welcome improvement.

The hard part now was the rest of the gang needed to be able to work with Faith and though Buffy knew it would be hard at first, she hoped everyone would understand there wasn't a danger. The positive parts of the other slayer were beginning to come back, hints of her sense of humor and positive slaying attitude were starting to show, but all the bad was gone. It felt as though her good side was winning the battle with the bad.

"Guys, just listen, okay?" Buffy asked her friends as they sat in her living room. She thought it would be best to warm them up a little before having Faith talk with them. The other slayer was finishing up a workout in the backyard, giving Buffy an opportunity to state her case.

"I don't know, Buff," Xander said as he sat next to Willow, Tara and Anya. "Do you really think Faith can change?"

"He's right," Willow added carefully, looking nervous. "It hasn't been very long since she was all homicidal. I don't think someone wakes up and decides not to be a killer anymore."

Buffy paced in front of them and for a second thought about how strange it was that she had to defend Faith to her friends. Back in the beginning when Faith first showed up in Sunnydale they were the ones telling her to give Faith a chance. "You know if anyone should be weary it's me, right?" She paused as they slowly nodded. "Well, I've been around her every day and she's not the same. She's getting better."

"We can try, Buffy," Tara said quietly. "I know we haven't seen much of her but I can feel a change in her."

Willow turned her head to look at her. "You can? Since when?"

"I can sense it every time we cross paths. I know it's not much but it's something I feel."

Crossing paths seemed to be the correct phrase for how the gang and Faith treated each other. The Scoobies retreated once Faith showed up at Giles' or wasn't in her room when they were at Buffy's house and Faith made any excuse she could when it came time for a meeting in order to leave.

They heard the back door open and close then Faith appeared in the living room a few seconds later. She froze once she saw everyone since she had yet to sort of lengthy conversation with the group and had yet to address what she'd done to them. That was the problem with both parties not wanting to be in the same room.

"Uh, I'll be upstairs. Come grab me when it's time to start training, okay, B?"

She started to move toward the stairs but Buffy quickly stopped her. She leaned in, speaking quietly so only Faith could hear. "Now's as good a time as any, Faith."

Faith simply looked at her for a moment but then nodded and allowed Buffy to lead her over to the group. The pair sat down opposite the rest of them and Buffy waited patiently for Faith to start talking. She knew it couldn't look like the apology was forced. Faith had to do it on her own.

"I know you guys don't like that I'm here," Faith started out quietly. It looked like she was trying hard to look at them and not at the floor. "I don't think Buffy likes it much either. I'm trying to change all that though." She took a breath. "I know I'll never be able to make up for what I did. I'm so sorry for everything I did, everything that went wrong. I don't expect you to forgive me or anything. I just want a chance to do some good finally."

No one said anything for a minute and Buffy had to stop herself from adding anything to Faith's apology. It already seemed odd to her friends that she was okay with Faith staying at her house and spending most of her time with her. She didn't want any added questions of why she was so invested in Team Faith. She knew some of those questons she probably wouldn't have an answer for.

"You're asking a lot, Faith," Willow said carefully. "I know Buffy's had more time with you to see the change but we really haven't. We're gonna need some time."

"Yeah," Xander said in agreement.

"As long as you don't get all stab-happy or try to steal my Xander, I don't think this really affects me," Anya commented as she crossed her arms and looked like she had better things to do.

Faith smiled nervously. "Don't worry, I know Xander's all yours. No 'stab-happy' either."

Buffy saw Faith look at her almost uncomfortably, like she wasn't sure what to say next. She still didn't want to join the conversation yet though so she stayed silent. The end result needed to be that even if they couldn't forgive Faith yet, they could at least tolerate her presence. She didn't want to push for that result.

"I can see you're changing, Faith," Tara said and Buffy was impressed that she didn't stutter, something she had a habit of doing when she was the center of attention. "I can see it in you even now. I've told Willow that you don't have the same aura you did when we saw you last."

Faith frowned and looked down for a second before looking at Tara. "I'm sorry about that night, too. I get that it was an important night for you two and you didn't deserve what I said."

Tara nodded and surprisingly Willow did, too. "You . . . you could start showing up to our meetings."

Xander had a serious look on his face, like he was having an internal debate on what was being said. "It's going to take some time but it does mean something that you're apologizing like this, Faith."

No one said anything for a minute and Buffy took that as her cue to start talking again. Faith had, in a way, been invited to the Scooby meetings and her friends didn't dismiss the apologies. She thought she could consider that a win.

"Well, I guess we can meet you guys later at Giles'," she said, smiling as the tension was beginning to leave the room. "We should probably do a little warming up before Giles tells us what to work on today."

All of them nodded and said their goodbyes. Buffy knew if they still had any serious doubts about Faith or really didn't want her to be a part of the team they would have said so. They wouldn't have kept quiet just because Faith was in the room or for Buffy's benefit. She had been fully prepared for that, too, but was glad she didn't need to have an argument with her best friends and their significant others in order for them to see Faith as part of the team. She was a slayer and whether they liked it or not, she belonged in the Scooby gang more than the rest of them. Buffy was especially thankful she hadn't needed to bring that fact up either. Their little meeting would not have ended well if that happened.

Once they had left Buffy turned back to Faith, who was still sitting down. "That didn't go too terribly."

Faith shook her head. "They don't believe me."

"I think they did, at least partially anyway," Buffy said, sitting down next to her. "If they didn't believe any of it they would've said so."

"I guess." Faith managed a smile. "Red's girlfriend has my back for some reason. Why? I figured she would've been told how evil I am."

"Willow says she's very intuitive," Buffy said, choosing to ignore the way Faith worded her comment. She wanted her to use past tense when talking about her misdeeds. "She says she can see how you've changed all around you when she looks at you. Or something like that. It's a magic thing, I guess."

Faith seemed to be okay with the explanation and stood up. She smiled and Buffy was thankful she was starting to have a better attitude about her situation but she figured that was more due to the fact Giles was beginning to let her train. Buffy thought her presence made her own training more enjoyable, too. It felt like she was getting the Faith she wanted back.

"Thanks for giving me some backup," Faith said.

Buffy stood up. "I didn't do anything. I just sat there."

"You did plenty, B." Faith took a step closer to her. "I don't think they would've heard me out if it wasn't for you being here and you know it."

"I guess that's true." That was something she had to admit. She had to tell some half-truths to make sure everyone showed up at the house in the morning. It reason she gave was a Scooby meeting and while it was that, she didn't mention that Faith would be the topic. "But they showed and listened. I couldn't make them do that."

"Just be quiet and accept the thanks, B." Faith smiled before leaning in and lightly kissing her. "Thanks for everything. I'll see out outside."

She grinned and walked into the kitchen. Buffy heard the back door open and close a few seconds later so she knew Faith was getting ready for training. That was something she should be doing, too.

Instead, she just stood there in shock for a few seconds. So many thoughts zipped through her head she didn't have time to process them all. Faith had kissed her.

She had no idea what she was going to do next.

* * *

><p>Faith's mood was improving and that was the most positive development since the other slayer had come back to Sunnydale. Instead of being withdrawn like she was at the start, she was starting to smile and talk more. Buffy thought her nightmares were decreasing, too, though she didn't know that for sure. Faith didn't like to talk about that much.<p>

She thought her mother had a lot to do with that. Since Faith still wasn't going slaying even though she made it known that she wanted nothing more than to go on patrol, she was spending many nights with only Joyce Summers. Buffy was sure Faith found it easier to confide in her than she would with Giles and the other girl probably had talked more to her than even to Buffy. She had to admit she was a little envious of that.

The Chosen Two were getting closer as well but not in the way Buffy expected. There had been a couple kisses over the last week since the first one Faith had initiated and Buffy had to admit she didn't hate them. She had even responded the last time.

What made the kissing a little complicated was that Faith usually ended up sleeping in Buffy's room. She wasn't sure if it was because she was still having some of the night terrors that tormented her or if it was simply a comfort issue but there were still times that they ended up together. It seemed like being near her made Faith almost nightmare-free.

As they walked back from Giles', their instruction for the day being complete, Buffy thought about what made Faith want to kiss her. She had never noticed that she'd had feelings for her or anything and didn't think Faith was doing it to simply mess with her head. The thought was that she'd try to talk about it if that was the case and they hadn't.

"You wanna go for a run before your mom gets home?"

Buffy turned to look at Faith. They other slayer smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. "Think I'll pass. I might take a nap before patrol."

Faith nodded. "I won't be long then."

Giles had decided since Faith didn't seem to be a danger to herself any longer and starting to act more positive that she would be allowed to go places on her own. He still wanted her to check in at all times and not go too far though but Buffy figured it wouldn't be long before Faith was out patrolling on her own. She hoped sooner rather than later on that. It would be nice to be able to both sleep and study at night by the time college started and patrol made that impossible most of the time.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and Buffy realized that the silences between them were comfortable now. She didn't feel tense around her anymore and definitely didn't feel as though she was a threat. It even felt like they were starting to become friends.

The couple of kisses that might lead to a more-than-friends part she pushed aside, wanting to wait until later to think about it.

Once they got back to the house, Faith quickly changed and left, leaving Buffy to relax on the couch. She was more tired than she thought because even though her intent was to maybe doze a little while watching TV, the moment her head hit the throw pillow she was fast asleep. Before she knew it someone was shaking her lightly.

"Buffy, honey?" Joyce asked as she looked down at her. "How long have you been asleep?"

Buffy blinked a few times and looked over at the clock, sadly realizing it hadn't been long at all. "Only about 15 minutes."

"Where's Faith?"

"She went for a run," Buffy answered as she sat up. "I passed."

Her mother smiled. "It's good to see Mr. Giles is giving her more freedom. I know she's doing so much better than when she first came here." When Buffy only nodded she continued. "I bet even the nightmares have stopped . . . thought I bet Faith almost didn't want them to."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at her last comment. "They haven't stopped, Mom, and why wouldn't she want them to? When she had them she wakes up in a cold sweat and they scare her so much she doesn't ever want to sleep. Last time I think she was even scratching herself in her sleep and I thought I saw a bruise."

"That's not what I mean," she said as she sat down next to Buffy. "I see more than you think. I know how Faith gets to sleep without having the nightmares some nights."

"Oh," was all Buffy could think to say.

"Don't worry," Joyce said, a reassuring smile on her face. "There's no judgment coming from me, only pride that my daughter can overcome her feelings to help someone." She paused. "You need to be careful, Buffy. I think how you're helping Faith means more to her than you realize."

Buffy furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean, honey." She padded her knee lightly. "I don't want to see either of you hurt."

As she moved to get up the front door opened and closed and Faith walked into the living room a moment later. "Hey, Mrs. S."

"Hi, Faith," Joyce greeted her. "I was just about to start dinner."

"Cool, I'm gonna jump in the shower and get changed," Faith said. "We watching that movie tonight?"

"Mr. Giles still isn't letting you patrol?" Joyce looked from Faith to Buffy for an explanation.

Buffy shook her head. "No, but I think I'll talk to Giles about having you start with me in the next couple nights. It's time."

Faith's face immediately brightened. "Can't wait. The Chosen Two back in action."

She ran upstairs after making another quiet comment that she needed a shower and Buffy couldn't help but watch her go. She wondered if her mother was right about Faith. Maybe there was something there.

Joyce cleared her throat, causing Buffy to look back at her. "Like I said, I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

Before Buffy could even think of a response, Joyce walked toward the kitchen, leaving her to think about everything she said.

* * *

><p>Buffy had barely any sleep yet or at least it felt like it.<p>

The vampire activity had been a lot worse in the past couple nights and she felt as though they had the worst timing in the world. Before all the activity the nightly patrols had been slow and she had hoped they would continue to be that way until Faith got out there, something that hadn't happened yet.

She didn't see why it hadn't happened but when she talked to Giles about it he didn't agree with her. He had said he didn't feel she was ready yet, even if she would be out there with both Buffy and him. Buffy disagreed with him but she lost the argument in the end and that left two very unhappy slayers.

There had to be a way to get Faith back patrolling but Buffy hadn't found a successful argument yet.

Now she was being woken up because the warmth that had been next to her was no longer there. Buffy groaned and opened her eyes to see Faith trying to quietly sneak out of her room.

"Faith, what are you doing?" Buffy asked groggily.

The other slayer looked back at her with a worried expression on her face. "I slept too late and I left my bedroom door open last night."

"And?"

Faith raised an eyebrow. "And I don't think your mom would be too happy about it."

Before the talk with her mother a couple days ago Buffy knew she probably would've panicked, too, but since she knew there wasn't a problem the only feeling she had was exhaustion. She hadn't bothered to check to make sure both bedroom doors were closed because there wasn't a secret to protect.

"Don't worry. She knows."

"What do you mean she knows?"

"Faith, there were a couple of nights where she could probably hear you," Buffy said in an exhausted tone. "She knows that sometimes being around me helps you sleep. It's fine."

Neither of them said anything for a moment. It looked as though Faith was trying to go over all the implications of having Joyce know that there were times she needed to spend her nights in Buffy's room. Buffy thought maybe there were other feelings going through her mind now, too, and she didn't want to think about that when she'd only been asleep for a few hours before she'd been woken up. The need to talk was there but not this early in the morning.

"Come on, I know you're tired, too." Buffy wasn't sure why she was trying to convince Faith to lie down with her other than she liked and missed the warmth. There may have been some other feelings in there as well but there wasn't any time to think about them. "I could tell you didn't sleep until I got back."

When she got back from patrol she could tell it wasn't very long before sun would begin to rise and once she got to her room she found Faith there. It had looked like she had been trying to sleep but she was above the blankets and covered in a thin layer of sweat. It made Buffy sad to see it because the last three nights she'd been sleeping in her own room, nightmare-free.

Buffy almost wanted to consider that someone or something was causing Faith the additional torment because after the initial visits to all the Sunnydale places the nightmares had begun to fade. Giles didn't agree with the theory, however, and said it was likely just a case of Faith being her own worst enemy. Her watcher said it would probably go away once she had fully dealt with her past. People accepting her apologies and confronting her mistakes were only part of the healing and redemption process.

"You could?"

"Yeah," Buffy answered. "Come on, we both need more sleep if we're gonna convince Giles you need to patrol."

Faith looked at her for another few seconds before walking over and sliding under the covers once again. She kept a further distance this time, keeping a space between them. Buffy could tell she was more relaxed though, especially considering how she was when she got back from patrol.

"Sorry you found me here when you got back." Faith turned on her side to face her. "When I wake up now it's almost like whatever's happening in the nightmare is still with me, like I'm still asleep or something. After that, I didn't know what to do. I didn't wanna wake up your mom or anything by trying to go back to sleep so I thought I'd wait for you here."

"Were you still seeing it when I got back?"

"Yeah," Faith said, nodding. "They're so real but I knew you were back 'cause they started to fade away."

"What was it this time?" Buffy asked quietly. She knew Faith didn't like talking about them. It made them more real in her eyes but every once and a while she mentioned what happened. Their reappearance was a little troubling.

"It was like someone was playing with my future," Faith said quietly. "Except I left LA alone and went nuts. I kept getting in this fight over and over and there was all this blood. Everything feels like it's real. I even thought I had a bruise last night when I woke up."

"Faith, that's not normal."

She shrugged. "I kinda figured I was doing it to myself so I don't think much of it. You know, that I'm hitting myself while everything goes on in here." She put a finger to her forehead.

Buffy furrowed her brow, wanting to sleep but wanting to know what was going on with Faith, too. "You don't do that when I'm here."

"You keep 'em away, B."

There was nothing she could think of as a response so she only smiled. "I need a couple more hours of sleep before dealing with Giles and I know you do, too, especially if we're going to convince him to have us patrol as a team."

Faith nodded and a small smile appeared on her face before leaning in and lightly kissing Buffy, something she returned without even thinking about it. The other slayer didn't say anything, only hesitantly closed her eyes and Buffy looked her over as she did. She could see how tired she was but she also noticed what looked to be a fading bruise on her arm.

That wasn't something she liked at all and she made a mental note to ask Giles and maybe Willow about it later. If something magical involved she wanted it to stop. She pulled Faith close, almost in a protective manner, and she felt Faith relax as she did.

The implications of their newfound closeness were screaming at Buffy but she chose to ignore it for now. Instead, she insisted to herself that she was only doing what she was because Faith needed to heal and she needed to be rested and healthy to do that. It didn't hurt that Faith seemed to like it.

She didn't mind it all that much either and that was the main reason she fell asleep so fast.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing.

Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>"Buffy, you know my feelings about this."<p>

"I know what your feelings are but I think you're wrong," Buffy said quickly, a scowl threatening to form on her face.

There were so many reasons for Giles to be right and not have Faith join Buffy on patrol. She knew it and he had gone over all of them with her several times. Her problem was that Faith wasn't getting better to the point of being nightmare-free and she thought that maybe patrolling would help with that. It would be a sort of normalcy that seemed to be needed. Faith had also been asking about it all the time when they were training. She knew the other slayer wanted to get back out there.

Giles stood from his chair and looked down at the two slayers sitting on the couch. "You have been telling me that Faith is still having the nightmares and that is a problem. It's too much of a risk to put her out there when she's not sleeping. Exhaustion is an issue and I don't think you see that."

"I'm not asking to have Faith go out there solo every night so I don't have to." Buffy let out a frustrated sigh. "She'll be with me at all times. Hell, you could even come along and we could just have a party in the cemetery."

Buffy wanted to stand up as well since she didn't want him to start pacing but Giles sat down after the comment. "That is not necessary."

She sighed again. "Listen, Giles . . . I think getting out there and slaying will really help Faith. She's been . . . restless."

Giles looked to the other slayer, who had been silent while he and Buffy had argued. "Faith? Do you have an opinion here?"

Faith looked from him to Buffy and back again. "I never really think I get one here."

"Of course, you do," Buffy said and wondered just when she was the one coming to Faith's defense all the time. It seemed like second nature to her now. "If you don't think you're ready to patrol, I'll shut up right now."

A familiar smirk began to show and for a split second Buffy thought maybe Faith would make a comment about her finally shutting up but it faded fast. "I want to patrol."

No one said anything for a moment and Buffy knew the watcher was weighing the pros and cons of the decision. She had to admit it was a big one. Having Faith start patrolling, getting back to a normal routine, was another step to acting having everything return to normal. That meant Faith as one of the team, no more therapy as part of training and patrolling every night like she was meant to. It was a big step for everyone involved.

"Faith, are the nightmares causing any fatigue, exhaustion, hallucinations or anything of that nature?"

Faith looked to Buffy before answering him and Buffy almost wanted to check if Giles picked up on the move. "Not really. I mean, B's still kinda helping sometimes when they get real intense but you said they're just in my head or whatever. I can deal."

Buffy looked at Giles and could tell immediately he had his doubts. She had her own but she thought she could help Faith through them, just like the nightmares. "Giles, we can start with a short night. Just a couple cemeteries, maybe stake a couple newbies and then we'll end the night. If you want I can go out after but Faith's night will be over."

She heard Faith let out a short breath and she knew that deal wasn't exactly what she wanted. The problem was Giles wasn't ready to agree to no strings attached patrol and Buffy could see that easily. She would just need to explain it to her later.

"I suppose that would be a good start," Giles relented, "but I want a report from you first thing in the morning."

"Sure thing," Buffy agreed. She hoped it was that simple.

* * *

><p>"You ready?"<p>

Faith stopped at the entrance of the first cemetery they'd walked to. "Born ready, B."

Buffy smiled and started to walk through the gates, knowing Faith was following along behind her. It felt like a big night for the both of them and it didn't seem to be lost on anyone else. Her mother almost made it feel like the first day of school, fussing over everything before they left.

"Were you serious about having it be a short patrol tonight?"

"Uh, yeah." Buffy looked over at her as they walked. "I think it'll be easier to start this way."

"I don't think the patrolling part was ever the problem, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Buffy said quietly. "But it's adding another piece of normalcy and we all agreed to do that slowly."

Faith nodded but didn't say anything else as they continued to walk. It was a quiet night and Buffy was thankful they weren't rushed by vampires right away. That had happened a couple times in the past week so she knew it was possible when she had pushed the patrolling issue with Giles. She had the confidence that Faith could handle herself if that had happened but it was nice that they didn't have that test tonight.

After a few minutes of slowly walking the pair walked up to a fresh grave and Buffy stopped and sat up on a gravestone. Faith raised an eyebrow at her for a moment before sitting next to her and looking at the fresh dirt.

"Really starting at the bottom, huh?"

"I promised Giles there would be a newbie and I keep my promises," Buffy said with a small smile on her face. "He may have pointed out this death to me before we left today."

"I get it." Faith let a small smile show as well as slowly took Buffy's hand in her own.

Buffy looked down at the hand and let her fingers entwine with Faith's, liking the feel of her hand in the other girl's. They hadn't really talked much about anything that was going on between them and though it still probably wasn't the right time, she felt the need to comment on it.

"Hand-holding, huh?"

Faith's eyes met hers and she immediately smiled. "Yeah . . . uh, your hand looked a little cold."

Buffy laughed, shaking her head lightly. "I guess it was a little." She paused for a moment, thinking of what she wanted to say. "I don't exactly mind the kissing either."

"Me either."

Neither of them said anything for a minute and Buffy thought about what to say next. She wanted to ask Faith more about the nightmares and if her past was really the reason. She also wanted to ask why she had kissed her in the first place, if it was spur of the moment or if she had thought about it beforehand. It was actually something she had been thinking about consistently since the first time.

A silence surrounded them and Buffy was surprised that it wasn't awkward. They were still tiptoeing around whatever attraction was between them and that should have caused some uncomfortable feelings but there wasn't. The only thoughts running around in her head was why Faith was still having nightmares when it was so easy to see when she was awake that she was starting to be more like her old self. The existence of her nightmares didn't feel normal at all.

"Faith?"

"Yeah?" Faith asked but Buffy noticed she was only looking toward the grave, waiting in anticipation.

Buffy squeezed her hand slightly. "What are your nightmares really about? They can't only be about your past anymore. You wouldn't have gotten so much better if they were still only about that."

Faith shrugged. "Still are but it's all mixed together."

"What do you mean?" Buffy waited for Faith to respond but she didn't. When she looked at her though Faith seemed like she was making a point not to look in her direction. She took that as a sign that she was at least partially right. "Faith?"

She mumbled something at first but then spoke a little louder. "I really don't want to talk about it, B. Not right now."

"It's important you do though. You know that, right? Talking about what's been going on has gotten you this far." She paused, trying to think of the right words. "I don't think we'd be sitting here like this if you hadn't."

When she finally turned to look at her Buffy could see she was struggling with what she should say. "B, I really want this night to be good, okay? I know you wanna know about what goes on in my seriously fucked up brain but I don't know how to describe it right now. Not without reliving a little of it and I don't want that. I do it enough when I sleep."

"You don't think it'll help?"

Faith shook her head. "Can we talk about this later? Please?"

Buffy didn't like the look on Faith's face and deep down she knew there was something else behind it but accepted that now wasn't the time to push. Instead, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Faith's lightly.

It was something new for her since she had never initiated the kissing before. Faith had always been the one to start that and after the first time, Buffy had simply needed to respond. None of them had ever been anything but light and careful, of course, but they made her feel something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

They kissed lightly for a few seconds before Faith moved away. Buffy wondered why at first but then she noticed the ground on the fresh grave was beginning to move. Faith hopped off the gravestone and pulled out a stake.

"I'm getting this one, right?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. That is why we're out here."

Faith grinned and stood at the edge of the grave as a hand popped out of the dirt. Buffy couldn't help but smile as she watched her wait. The other slayer was moving her legs in anticipation and was testing the grip on her stake. She was sure that if there was any delay Faith would even start to complain that he wasn't rising fast enough.

Soon though a head popped up through the dirt and the new vampire let out a low growl as he climbed the rest of the way out. Faith simply stood there and smirked at him as he looked around in an effort to recognize exactly where he was. Buffy didn't even attempt to move from her seat as the vampire noticed the two of them and rushed.

Before he could get very far though, Faith grabbed at him. "And where do you think you're going?"

He looked at Faith with wild eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Can't help you with that," Faith said quickly. "I can turn you to dust though."

The vamp looked from Faith to Buffy and back again. "Whatever, little girl."

Buffy smirked as he tried to grab at Faith's neck but she only responded by kicking his feet out from under him. He tried to get up but she was too fast, holding him down and staking him quickly. Dust flew up but then settled quickly and Faith stood back up.

The two slayers looked at each other and Buffy grinned. "How'd it feel?"

"Like I never stopped," Faith responded. "Did Giles research any other deaths that will end in a newbie vamp?"

Buffy smiled and shook her head a little at how energized Faith was now that she had staked a vamp. She knew Faith had always gotten more into slaying than she did and could see how much just that first vamp had improved her mood. Everything about her was so much more positive.

"There might be one or two but maybe we'll run into some along the way, too."

"Still gonna do a short patrol?"

She thought about that for a moment and as much as she wanted to act like Faith was perfectly fine that wasn't the case. Buffy also didn't want to start fighting with Giles about the amount of time Faith spent slaying with her. The battle to simply get her slaying again had been won by her but she wasn't about to press her luck.

"Yeah," Buffy said quietly. "I did promise Giles."

Faith nodded sadly. "I guess that's okay."

"I know you don't mean that but you know after a few nights you'll be out here all night. Sure, it probably won't be solo but I know I'll be happy to get some help. There have been a couple tough situations in the last couple weeks."

"Cool," Faith said, a grin now firmly planted on her face.

They kissed again and this time Buffy could tell Faith wanted to take it a little further but she broke away before that could happen. She wanted to wait until they were done patrolling and maybe when they had more time to talk before doing anything else.

Instead, she put an arm around Faith, showing her that she was okay with their closeness. "Come on, let's go take out a few vamps before we have to get back."

* * *

><p>This was unexplored territory for Buffy and she wasn't sure how to deal with it.<p>

It had been a couple days since Giles had broken down and let Faith start to patrol again and there hadn't been any issues. Of course, the patrols hadn't lasted more than a couple hours and then Faith was done for the night. Buffy would go back out after that and go through another few cemeteries quickly, which didn't make her all that happy. It would've have been much faster if they could go the whole night together but Giles thought otherwise.

Both slayers disagreed with how Giles was handling the patrol but Buffy had decided to go along and Faith had yet to vocally object to anything since she returned. Buffy thought that had a lot to do with the fact that she knew she needed to tow the line.

They had spent the morning training then meeting with the rest of the Scoobies on if there was anything weirder than normal going on in Sunnydale. It had been a little awkward at the start, Faith squirming in her seat every time one of them talked, but after a while it was like any other meeting. No one argued with anyone else and after some talking everyone went their separate ways for the afternoon.

The afternoon had been meant for them to be training in Buffy's backyard but after an hour they retreated to the living room. They had intended on just watching a movie while taking a much needed break but when Buffy saw that Faith was fighting sleep just to watch she decided a short nap might be better.

And then the kissing started.

Buffy knew that it was a little bit of a risk for them to try napping on the same bed but now she definitely knew it. They ended up with their arms wrapped around each other and though the kissing remained light, it was continuous.

When they broke away for a breather, Buffy moved as far away as she could without leaving Faith's arms. "I thought we were going to take a nap."

Faith smiled. "I do like this option better."

Just looking at her smile made Buffy do the same. "We've never even talked about any of this and you still haven't even told me about the new nightmares."

"It's nothing, B." Faith let out a small sigh. "I've even been sleeping on my own."

"Does that mean you haven't been having any?"

Faith tried to move away but Buffy kept her arms around her. She knew the only reason for Faith's silence was because she was still having them. What confused her was why Faith wasn't being honest about it.

"Faith, look at me." She waited patiently until Faith looked at her again. "You know what I really like about you since you came back to Sunnydale and decided to try to be good again?" Faith shook her head lightly. "That you've been honest and open about everything. I've been seeing things that I've been looking for since I first met you."

"So that's all I had to do to get you to start kissing me the first time around?"

Buffy shook her head at the smirk on Faith's face. "I don't know what would've happened then but I really like you, Faith. I'm trying to help you. Not to mention that I'm pretty sure I saw a couple fresh bruises this morning."

Faith just shrugged. "Didn't really notice."

"Don't lie," Buffy responded quickly. "I know you didn't get injured from patrol last night and even if you did, I can't remember the last time one of us walked away with bruises from a vampire. This was from something else. It was from a nightmare, wasn't it?"

"They're not that bad," Faith mumbled. "I can deal."

Buffy placed a hand against Faith's cheek. "Getting injured from a nightmare is not normal. We have to tell Giles you're still having them. I don't think he's right at thinking you're doing this on your own."

"Maybe he is. I've always been my own worst enemy. That's what Giles says, too."

Faith looked away again and Buffy didn't like the way the conversation was going. Faith was supposed to be gaining confidence now that she was on the right path again and even doing a little slaying. Whenever she tried to talk about the nightmares though a cloud seemed to form over the other girl.

She leaned in and kissed her again, holding her close as she did. Faith responded immediately and when she tried to deepen the kiss Buffy let her, letting her tongue begin to explore her mouth. Buffy couldn't help but let out a quiet moan and pulled Faith more on top of her in the process.

They kept the kiss going until they had to break away to breathe. Faith placed a couple light kisses on Buffy's neck before moving off to her side again. "I really like you, too, B."

"Then let me help you," Buffy said quietly as she caught her breath. "Tell me about them."

Faith relaxed on her side as she stayed close to Buffy. "I don't want to talk to you about them and then have Giles believe that having me patrol was a mistake. I don't want to stop patrolling, B. It's the one thing that makes me most alive . . . except when I'm with you."

"I'll make sure he knows that patrol is helping," Buffy said, placing a hand on her side. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Some," Faith said. "The nightmares start slow but then they work up to where I don't think I'm sleeping anymore. Then I get . . . punished."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "What you mean you get punished?"

Faith didn't say anything and Buffy didn't have the heart to push it any further. The way Faith's face fell when she had asked the question was answer enough for her. It had to have been bad, enough for Faith to get a bruise that would last after she woke up.

"Faith, please look at me." When Faith did she gave her a little kiss. "How bad is it?"

"I can deal."

"That's not an answer."

"Yeah, it is, Buffy," Faith said. "It's the best answer I have until I can figure out how to make it stop."

"And everyone's gonna help with that," Buffy said and quickly continued before Faith could interrupt. "No, don't say you can deal. Something is causing this to try to hurt you and I don't believe you're doing it to yourself. It's something else."

"Okay." Faith gave her a very serious look. "Can you just give it a couple days? Maybe I can get it to stop on my own."

Buffy had her doubts about what Faith was asking. She would have thought that if Faith was working on it the nightmares would have been gone by now. If that wasn't the case, the thought that crossed her mind was that Faith felt she deserved to be punished. That wasn't something she wanted to believe though.

"Okay," she agreed and held her close. She didn't know exactly when she started having feelings for Faith but now that the other slayer was next to her she knew they weren't going away anytime soon.

That was the one thing about their current situation that she was happy about.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** thanks to everyone reading/reviewing. Stick with me on this, there will be resolution soon.

Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>Buffy sat on Giles' couch surrounded by people she considered to be family and felt outnumbered. She wondered how she could get them to see her side since the last five minutes had been a painful experience.<p>

"Guys, I'm serious. I think there's a real threat here."

Willow and Tara looked almost sympathetic to what she was saying as she told them she thought Faith's nightmares weren't self-inflicted. Xander and Anya looked skeptical and Giles looked like he didn't believe one word of it. He had been the one who said consistently that it was all in Faith's head even though Buffy thought the bruises that appeared on the other slayer's body was proof enough. Then again, even Faith had admitted she could've been giving herself the bruises while she was having nightmares.

She was a little happy Faith wasn't there to hear the doubt. Her mother had mentioned that she needed some help at the gallery when they were eating breakfast that morning and Buffy had volunteered Faith to go help. Faith had almost objected to that but Joyce seemed to be thrilled and Buffy had insisted that Giles would be okay with it. It was just supposed to be for the morning anyway.

"Buffy," Giles started and she knew he was going to disagree, "I understand that you do not want to think Faith would be causing this herself but we don't know of anyone who would see Faith as an immediate threat."

"You know, Faith did some terrible things to all of us," Xander said carefully. "If she's as remorseful as you and her say then maybe she is doing this to herself. Maybe she's punishing herself. It's not a stretch."

"Yes, it is," Buffy said strongly. "She looks like she's in pain. Like serious, real pain."

Everyone shared a look and Buffy didn't like it at all. She didn't like having people who should have her back not believing her. The plan was to at least get her friends on her side and then they could work on Giles together. Right now, they were trying to get her to see it their way instead.

"Just because she's looks like she's in pain doesn't mean she's not doing it," Willow put in. "Like Xander said, this could be her way of being remorseful."

"I'm not buying it."

Tara looked at her sadly. "Have you ever watched Faith as she's having one of those nightmares?"

Buffy thought for a second. "I'm not sure. I guess I've found her a couple times where she was trying to get over one. You know, she's been shaking, maybe even crying a little, and she's always broken out in a cold sweat."

"But she's never in the middle of one when you're there?"

"I don't think so," Buffy said, a frown on her face. "When I asked her about it a few days ago she said that she never has them when I'm there. She says I keep them away."

Giles stopped the pacing he had been doing as the rest of them sat and gave Buffy a quizzical look. "Faith says you keep her from having nightmares?"

"Yeah, I guess." Buffy shrugged. "That's why she's waited for me a couple times when I've on patrol. She said she tried to sleep but couldn't."

"That is interesting." Giles looked like he might start to see things her way but Buffy wasn't about to celebrate a win. "It would be nice to ask Faith about this."

"She's helping my mom this morning. I didn't think she would help at trying to convince you someone else is causing this. I think she thinks she deserves whatever is happening to her." Buffy observed the looks on her friends' faces and didn't like them. "She may deserve some things but she doesn't deserve this."

"Well . . ."

"Xander, don't start." Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. "You haven't seen them."

He held his hand up to drop it but Willow spoke up. "But you just said you really haven't either and it sounds like Faith hasn't told you much about them. It could be something she needs to work out for herself."

"I don't even understand why we're discussing this," Anya said before Buffy had a chance to respond to what Willow said. "Anyone who wanted Faith to suffer could've wished this and from what I've been hearing that would be a lot of people."

"Are you saying a vengeance demon could have done this?"

She looked at Giles like he was an idiot for making her repeat herself. "Of course one could. I'm sure a spell could do the same thing."

Everyone looked at Willow and Tara and Willow immediately looked shocked. "I-I wouldn't know the first thing about doing that and Tara would never let me anyways."

Tara nodded. "That's true."

"We're not saying you would do such a thing, Willow," Giles said, trying to calm her. "We're just saying that if Faith isn't the one responsible for these intense nightmares, and I'm still not convinced that she isn't, then there are several people who may look into seeking revenge." He turned to Buffy. "She hasn't said anything in detail about them?"

Buffy shook her head. "I think she's ashamed. The last time I tried she begged for me to drop it and she didn't want me to tell you. She's afraid you'll say she shouldn't patrol."

"Knowing all this I think Faith not patrolling would be a wise decision."

"No," Buffy stated strongly, "that would be the wrong decision. One of the few times Faith has a smile on her face is when she's patrolling. That can't stop now, not with everything else that's happening."

"You need to watch her closely then. I don't want this problem to put either of you in danger."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Only if you will look into what's happening to Faith. I can feel it, Giles. Someone is doing this to her."

Giles looked thoughtful for a moment then sighed. "I suppose I can look through some texts for spells that would cause the type of nightmares Faith's been having. You still need to keep in mind that she may be doing this to herself."

Knowing that he wouldn't drop it, Buffy only nodded. She thought the meeting had a good outcome since everyone had at least listened to her side of what was happening with Faith and now there was some dialogue about what could be happening to her. Whether it was a spell or a wish Buffy didn't care though. She only wanted it to stop.

"We can help Giles look, Buffy," Tara offered quietly. "Maybe we'll find something faster."

All Buffy could do was smile at the offer. Finally, something was starting to go the way she wanted.

* * *

><p>Buffy was jolted awake by a scream.<p>

It was by no means a normal scream either. It wasn't one that was full of surprise or excitement or even the type heard in movie theaters during a horror movie. None of those were ever truly real, not like the one that was echoing through Buffy's house at the moment. This one was so full of terror and anguish it made her blood turn cold.

She jumped to her feet and all but sprinted to Faith's room, barely realizing her mother wasn't far behind her in getting to the room. When she opened the door she that the other girl had kicked all the covers off the bed and was soaked in sweat. Her mother turned on the light in the hallway and it was then that they could see blood coming from Faith's lip and nose.

"Oh, Buffy, what . . ."

"Can you get a washcloth and maybe a towel, Mom?" Buffy asked as she watched Faith move on the bed and mumble. It looked like she was in pain and Buffy hated it.

She didn't look to make sure her mother was doing what she had asked, only moved to the bed so she could get Faith to stop moving and wake up. Her fear was that Faith would hurt herself with how she was moving. Her arms and legs were moving like she was trying to run from something and they could easily hit something in the room.

"Faith, wake up." Buffy sat in the bed and grabbed at her upper arms, attempting to get her to sit up. "Faith!"

Faith seemed to let her pull her up but she didn't wake up or stop her consistent mumbling. Buffy could make out a series of "no", "not me" and "not anymore" but that was it. Everything else sounded more like whimpers and sobs. Buffy placed a hand under her chin and tried not to gasp when Faith opened her eyes to reveal they were completely white.

"Damn it, Faith," Buffy said sternly, trying to control her voice so she didn't show how freaked out she was about the other slayer's eyes. She didn't want her mother to see them. "Snap out of it."

She shook her lightly a couple times and Faith blinked, causing her eyes to return to their normal dark brown color. The other girl still wasn't registering anything though and began to violently shiver in Buffy's arms. Her mother came back in them with a damp washcloth, handing it to Buffy with a concerned look on her face.

Neither of them said anything for a minute as Buffy cleaned the blood off Faith's face. She looked down at Faith's hands and was frightened when she saw that they were clean of blood. She hadn't hit herself during the night to cause the injuries when meant that something else had. Even though Giles still hadn't believe there was anything sinister happening when it was discussed at the meeting earlier she didn't think there was a way he could disagree now. Between the blood and the bruises she could now see all over Faith's body there was something besides Faith's subconscious causing the nightmares.

"Buffy, what should we do?"

She looked at her mother sadly. "I don't think anything needs stitches and anything else where we'd need to take her to the hospital. I'll get her cleaned up and stay with her the rest of the night." She sighed. "Giles is wrong about all this, Mom."

"I think so, too, honey." Joyce looked like her heart was breaking for Faith.

They watched as Faith stopped shivering and finally realized Buffy was holding her. She looked at her with huge, frightened eyes. "It hurts," she whispered.

"It'll be okay, Faith," Buffy said into her ear quietly before softly kissing the top of her head. She looked to her mother and nodded, trying to signal to her that everything was fine.

Everything wasn't fine though and they both knew it but Buffy wanted all of them to get some sleep so she waited patiently for her mother to close the door and go back to bed before looking over Faith more closely. She turned on the lamp by the bed, something Faith didn't seem to even notice as Buffy began to examine her arms and legs better. There were bruises everywhere and a few cuts but since she was a slayer they were slowly many of them were already beginning to fade.

She was almost ready to have Faith lie down again when she noticed a stain on the sheet under Faith. It only took a few seconds for her to realize it was blood and that it couldn't have been from the other girl's nose or lip. It wasn't in the right spot.

Faith was still out of it so Buffy only rested her head back against her pillow then slowly lifted up her shirt where her scar was supposed to be. Her jaw dropped when she saw it had essentially split open during the night. It was still oozing and looked like it may even be infected but it was also beginning to heal up again like the rest of her injuries. She took the cloth from the nightstand and wiped the drying blood off her skin, thankful it wasn't bleeding as much as it could.

"Faith?"

She turned her head to Buffy and slowly opened her eyes. "Yeah, B?"

"Can you get up? We need to get you changed and you're staying with me in my room the rest of the night."

Faith nodded and Buffy helped her to her feet. She grabbed a clean pair of shorts and a tank top before standing in front of Faith. It felt a little awkward but the other slayer looked so weak at the moment that she decided to help her change.

She motioned for her to lift up her arms and she slowly pulled off her bloody tank top. Once it was tossed to the side Buffy looked over her body closely, holding back tears as she saw the injuries. She tentatively placed her hands on her abdomen and moved her hands over her skin. After a few seconds Buffy knelt down and placed a light kiss near where her scar was. She moved back up, lightly kissing her shoulder and then her forehead before helping her get the clean tank top on.

There was nothing sexual about the kisses and Buffy was trying only to be comforting, to make Faith feel safe again. Since the two were beginning to become closer seeing Faith naked like this should've made Buffy feel at least a little nervous but it didn't. She was too concerned with Faith's physical and mental condition.

The shorts were the next to go but that was a quick change then Buffy turned to the bed. She knew the sheets needed to be cleaned due to the blood and she noticed blood on the pillows for the first time, too. Buffy quickly stripped the bed of them and made a mental note to wash them in the morning. It was something she knew she could probably do right away but she didn't want to leave Faith alone.

"I did that?"

Buffy turned to look at Faith and shook her head. "Not your fault," she whispered. "Something's going on. Someone's doing this to you. It can't all be in your head."

Faith didn't say anything back and it was easy to notice the hurt look on her face. She knew there was a part of her that at one time wouldn't have cared of the other slayer was hurting like she was now but that part didn't exist anymore. There wasn't any part of her that wanted this kind of payback and what was going on couldn't be described as that anyway. It was bordering on torture.

Without saying anything else Buffy helped Faith back to her room. The other girl seemed to have zero fight left in her, all her energy gone, and it made Buffy wonder if she had lost more blood than she thought or if whatever nightmare she had had knocked her head around a little. It was definitely not normal for her to be this disoriented after a nightmare.

Once she got Faith to her room she shut the door and helped her get into bed. She really hoped that there wouldn't be a repeat performance of what had just happened now that she was there. Faith had said that she never had any when she was near her but that wasn't a lasting solution as far as she was concerned. She also wanted to know why she didn't seem to have them every night. It was strange and she knew would have to ask her about that in the morning. Maybe Faith was suffering on her own some nights.

She settled in with Faith almost as though it was second nature now, although that was because it was a semi-regular occurrence. Buffy had to admit she wasn't bothered by that either. It felt good that she was able to protect Faith. After all, she was the only other person who knew what she went through as a slayer.

Buffy kept a protective arm around Faith as she began to relax and fall asleep next to her. She hoped she would be able to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep as well as there would be a lot of questions in the morning.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been more than an hour before Buffy opened her eyes again. She was beyond tired and she groaned at the thought that she was awake yet again before she realized why she wasn't sleeping.<p>

Faith wasn't with her.

Her first instinct was to call out for her but she stopped herself. She didn't want to wake her mother and scare her again. It was easy to see Joyce Summers was scared at what was happening and Buffy didn't want to add to that.

After looking around her room quickly just to make sure Faith wasn't huddled in a corner, Buffy got up and slowly walked out of her room and into the hallway. There wasn't a single light on in the hallway or in any of the rooms upstairs that Buffy could see. Her mother seemed to have gone back to sleep and Faith's room and the bathroom was empty.

Buffy looked down the stairs and saw a dim light coming from what she thought was the kitchen. Faith hadn't eaten much for dinner, something that wasn't like her at all, so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for her to be searching for food. If that was the case, Buffy thought maybe she should just keep her company until it was time so try and get some sleep again.

She silently walked down the stairs and toward the kitchen where she could partially see Faith sitting at the kitchen table. What was puzzling to her was that from her point of view it looked like the table was empty. At least, it was empty of food because once everything came into full view she could see there was something on the table.

The only thing on the table was the biggest, sharpest knife that Buffy knew was in the kitchen.

Faith hadn't even noticed that Buffy was standing at the entrance of the kitchen. She seemed to be in a staring contest with the knife on the table. Buffy was sure she hadn't even seen her blink since she'd been watching her.

"Faith?"

The other slayer looked up at her and it was only then that Buffy fully realized the state Faith was in. It looked like she had been crying and that she was really struggling. It looked like she might snap at any minute but Buffy didn't think she was in any danger. That wasn't what the knife was for.

"I can't do this, Buffy."

Buffy cautiously took a couple steps into the room. "What do you mean?"

"My head," Faith just said, looking back to the knife. "Everything. They're telling me that this is the way out. It'll stop then."

"Faith, what are you talking about?"

Faith turned up her wrists so show outlines. Simple little marks on where to cut. "I woke up with them."

Buffy was horrified at the sight and for a moment she couldn't think of what to say. She was so sure that sleeping next to Faith was stopping the nightmares and whatever else was happening while Faith attempted to sleep. Even though it looked like Faith hadn't suffered any further injury, someone was still able to mess with her head.

"Who's telling you this? Do you see them, Faith?"

"Not really," Faith admitted. "I hear voices as everything happens. This one has been the strongest."

"You have to fight this, Faith."

It only took a few seconds for tears to begin to fall, causing Faith to look away. She looked at the knife again but didn't make a move to lift it. When she looked back at her the tears continued to fall and she made no move to wipe them away.

"Just let me do it, B. I can make it stop then. Everything will stop." She let out a sob she was trying to hold back. "Please, B. It has to stop. I just . . . I can't."

Buffy quickly moved to her and knelt down in front of her. She took hold of one of her hands and looked at the marks. It looked like just having her hands near them were causing the marks to begin to fade. "Faith, we can figure this out."

She shook her head a little. "No, B. We can't."

"That's not true," Buffy said and tried to compose herself as best she could. What Faith wanted to do wasn't something she has much experience with. She didn't know the best thing to say. "What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to help you through all this and I'm not the only one."

Faith rocked in her chair a little and looked toward the knife again. "No, no. That's not how it works. The only way to make all this stop is to kill myself or . . ."

"Or what?"

"Start killing," Faith whispered out. "I can't do that, B. I-I can't. I need to do this instead. Just let me do this. I need to die."

"No, this isn't the way," Buffy said, trying to keep it together. "This isn't what a slayer does, Faith. Think about that."

Faith squeezed her eyes shut like she was in pain and started to cry. "I can't, I can't, I can't." She kept repeating it over and over again.

Buffy moved up enough so she could put a hand against Faith's cheek and kept it there even though Faith winced at the touch. "Faith, please look at me." She leaned in and gave her the softest, lightest kiss she could. "Faith, look at me."

It took a minute but Faith opened her eyes and Buffy took the opportunity to kiss her again. She looked into her eyes and could tell Faith was at her breaking point. It scared her to the point she thought for a moment that she should call Giles but realized what time it was and hoped she could handle everything until the morning. She just needed to make sure Faith calmed down and if that meant staying up and holding her the entire night while she slept Buffy knew she was willing to make that sacrifice.

"Do you want to hurt me? Hurt my mom?" Faith shook her head and that made her continue. "You doing this will hurt us more than you know. My mom has started to really care about you and I . . . I do, too. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Buffy started to put her arms around her and Faith seemed to just collapse into them. She started to sob quietly and Buffy could only hold her for a minute, kissing the top of her head every once and awhile. After that she tried to whisper soothing things into her ear, attempting to get her to calm down before they went upstairs. She didn't want her mother to wake up again.

When Faith calmed down Buffy pulled away enough and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I'm going to put the knife away, okay?"

Faith only nodded and Buffy let her go so she could pick up the knife and put in back in the drawer. She looked back at Faith and tried to give her a reassuring smile but the other girl wasn't looking at her. Instead, she only mumbled something so quiet not even Buffy's slayer hearing could pick it up.

"What, Faith?"

"Sorry," she mumbled a little louder.

"It's okay," Buffy said quietly and kissed her again. She was happy that she felt Faith kiss her back. "You have nothing to apologize for. We both need to get some sleep and then we can figure all this out together."

"Okay, B," Faith said quietly. "I trust you."

Buffy let Faith lean against her as they walked out of the kitchen and then up the stairs. Once they got to Buffy's room Faith moved away from Buffy, crawling under the covers as she shut the door. They looked at each other for a moment before Buffy joined and in the moment time seemed to stop. Underneath all the pain and torment in Faith's eyes there was so much more. Her eyes had always been expressive but now they were showing so much more.

Buffy could see love in them and it made her heart stop. It was a small amount, all of Faith problems taking over the majority of her emotions, but it was unmistakable. It wasn't the time to comment on it though so she only got into bed with her and pulled her into her arms.

They kissed softly before Faith rested her head on Buffy's shoulder. Both of them finally let their bodies relax and Buffy hoped the next time she woke up it would be morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing. :)

Chapter Ten

* * *

><p>After what seemed like almost no time at all, Buffy woke up to the sounds of her mother getting ready for work. She looked over at her alarm clock and noticed it wasn't even eight in the morning.<p>

She was exhausted and she could only imagine what Faith felt like. She looked over at the other slayer sleeping next to her, almost half on her really, and a small smile escaped her lips. Whenever Faith was asleep she looked young and innocent, even peaceful. It was something she never looked when she was awake. The only thing that looked off was that there was some swelling around her eyes and a healing cut on her lip from the nightmare.

Buffy wanted to talk to her mother and to Giles without Faith hearing and figured that while she was sleeping might be the best time. It was light out and she didn't think Faith had ever had a nightmare in the morning so she carefully detached Faith from her body and got out of bed. She looked back quickly, making her she hadn't disturbed her sleep at all, before making her way out of the room.

When she got to the kitchen she found her mother eating a piece of toast and the worried expression she'd worn the night before appeared once she noticed her. "Buffy, please tell me what is going on. I woke up and passed Faith's room to find blood on the mattress and the sheets. This is not normal and I'm really scared for her. Please don't tell me it's a slayer thing."

"The blood on the mattress is from her scar," Buffy said quietly. "It . . . opened last night. It stopped when I woke her up and I think it's fine now."

"Fine?" Joyce asked, panic evident in her voice. "None of this is fine. Was it always this bad?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, and I think that's why Giles thought it was just Faith's subconscious or whatever reminding her of what she's done. That can't be what's happening now."

Her mother looked thoughtful. "Has Faith told you what she sees?"

"It's all a little vague," Buffy answered. "I think she's kind of embarrassed that it's happening. Everything's changing though. I've never seen her like that."

"Maybe I should stay home from the gallery today."

"No," Buffy said quickly, shaking her head. "I can handle it but I think the house might end up being research central though. If Faith gets worse, I want her to stay close. I'm going to call Giles and tell him we need to start seriously researching what's wrong. Someone's causing this."

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll stop at the store on my way home. We'll need to have the kitchen stocked if everyone will be researching here. Just have Faith take it easy today, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mom."

Her mother smiled sadly and gave her a hug before walking back upstairs to finish getting ready for work. Buffy waited until she was out of hearing range before walking over to the phone and dialing Giles' number. He picked up after the first ring, almost like he was expecting the call.

"Hello?"

"Giles, it's me."

"Buffy, did something happen during patrol last night? I expected both you and Faith to come over this morning to discuss how it went."

"Change of plans. Faith and I won't be coming over today."

"Buffy, you know we need to stick to a strict schedule since Faith is patrolling now. I know it might seem like Faith has turned a corner but . . ."

"I don't think that," Buffy interrupted. "I think it's getting worse and it's not Faith's fault. I think something is definitely trying to hurt her."

Buffy began to describe what happened the night before, now Faith looked, her eyes and that she had actual physical injuries. She made sure to point out her hands were clean, hoping to prove to her watcher that the wounds were not self-inflicted.

When she got to what happened after the dream she found it was hard to even get the words out. Someone who she was getting closer to by the day had thought the only way to end the nightmares was to kill herself. That wasn't something Buffy could deal with easily and she could tell Giles was having a problem with it as well.

"Giles, this isn't a case of Faith doing this to herself," Buffy finished. "Someone or something is causing it."

"I believe you're right," Giles admitted, "though I don't know where we would begin on trying to figure out who is responsible."

"They're bordering on hallucinations now and I don't ever want a repeat of last night." Buffy paused and sighed. "I think she's always awake for the last few minutes of them." When Giles didn't say anything else she continued. "It's time to research, Giles."

"Yes, I will look through some books today but I have to say unless we know who's trying to make Faith suffer like this it will be hard to figure out what's happening and how to stop it."

"Do whatever you need to do," Buffy said, her voice more emotional than she wanted. "Have the gang help, bring the books here . . . hell, call Angel and ask him."

"I will try to do all of that," Giles assured her. "Get some rest this morning and we will try to come over there this afternoon. I would like Faith to tell me exactly what's happening."

"Okay," was all Buffy said before she hung up the phone. She turned to go upstairs again, running into her mother as she headed toward the front door.

"I checked on Faith and she's still sleeping," she said. "I'll be back in a few hours to clean up the room."

"Thanks, Mom." Buffy gave her a hug. "Giles is going to start researching and we're going to meet up this afternoon."

Her mother gave her another hug for good measure and said goodbye. Buffy watched her car pull out of the driveway before walking upstairs and to her room. She found that her mother had been right. Faith looked to be sleeping soundly. She hadn't broken out into a sweat and no wounds had appeared on her body that she could see. Even her face looked peaceful.

Buffy could feel how tired she was, too. The stress of wanting and trying to keep Faith safe was exhausting and not knowing who she needed protection from was even worse. She had to be suspicious of everyone Faith wronged but she didn't even know how many people that was. It was part of the reason she wanted Giles to ask Angel for help. She had never really talked to Faith about what happened in LA prior to her tracking her down at Angel's apartment.

She easily moved under the covers and instantly relaxed. It had been such a long night and Buffy knew if she needed to research later in the day she needed more sleep than what she had gotten so far. Research was the part of slaying she hated most.

As soon as she was comfortable Faith shifted closer to her, placing an arm over her stomach. Buffy had to smile at that. It seemed like they were getting used to being this close since Buffy had needed to start protecting her in this way. It was almost second nature.

Feelings began to creep into Buffy's head that she didn't want to think about and she tried to push them away. At the moment she only wanted to concentrate on Faith, on making sure she could get through whatever was happening, and not of what was going on between them. In a normal situation, they probably wouldn't even be officially friends yet. It was still so early but as Buffy had learned nothing was ever normal in Sunnydale.

The bottom line was that Faith needed to get better. Now that she wasn't in jail and had a real chance to turn her life around she couldn't be sidetracked by all the nightmares and whatever else was going on. She knew that the other girl needed to tell them everything once they saw Giles, even if it meant trying to force it out of her. That was the only way to find out who was responsible.

Buffy needed sleep first though. After that, then she could try to help Faith.

* * *

><p>It was ten in the morning when Buffy woke up again and she thought she probably only did because the space next to her was empty again. Faith wasn't in the room.<p>

"Faith?"

Buffy waited a minute before getting out of bed and walking out of the room. She checked Faith's room first and then the bathroom but Faith wasn't in either place. Then she heard something coming from downstairs and walked toward the noise. She found Faith in the kitchen, rummaging under the sink.

"Faith, what are you doing?"

Faith looked up from her crouched position, still dressed in the shorts and tank top she'd slept in. "I have to clean up that room."

"No, you don't," Buffy said quietly as she leaned against the counter. "My mom said she'd work on it when she got home."

The pained look on Faith's face made Buffy wanted to close the distance between them, kneel down and hug her. "She shouldn't have to do that, B. This is all my fault."

"It's not." Buffy gently pulled her into a standing position. "You have to stop thinking that."

"It is because I can't stop it," Faith whispered.

Buffy sighed quietly and took Faith's hand, leading her to the table so they could sit down. She noticed Faith still looked tired and wished she could get more sleep before they met with Giles. "That's where all of us come in. I talked to Giles this morning and he's going to start researching but he needs more info. You have to tell us everything that's going on in there." She reached out and touched the side of Faith's head with her hand.

Faith leaned into her for a second and Buffy could tell she was struggling. "I don't want to. It's too much."

"I don't think you have a choice in this one, Faith," Buffy said calmly. "We need this to stop and we need to find whoever wants to hurt you this much."

"Probably a long line," Faith mumbled.

Buffy didn't know how to respond to what she said for a minute but knew she couldn't sugarcoat anything. They were past that point. "Yeah, there probably is and that's why everyone's going to look."

"What do you mean by everyone?"

"Giles is talking to everyone and we're going to research but we have to know more about what's going on." Buffy tried to look into Faith's eyes, wanting her to see her sincerity, but the other slayer's eyes were focused on the floor. "We need to know if they're memories, alternate realities or something, if you're being hurt in them, if you're made to do things . . . all of it, Faith."

Faith looked into her eyes then and Buffy could see the fear. "I don't want to tell everyone."

Buffy knew what she was saying without her needing to elaborate. She didn't want to have to sit in a room with the entire Scooby gang present and describe all the things she was going through. That scenario hadn't even crossed her mind though.

She took her hand again and this time walked to the living room, hoping it would be more comfortable for Faith to start confessing. They sat on the couch and Buffy pulled Faith close to her. Something about the action made Faith visibly relax and it wasn't the first time it happened so Buffy knew it was what she needed to do.

"You just need to tell Giles and me," Buffy said quietly. "Not the gang, not my mom . . . not anyone in LA."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You kind of pissed off a lot of people in LA, too. I asked Giles to ask Angel to do some looking around. From how we left LA, it's easy to see he wants to help you, too."

Faith didn't respond to what she said and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Buffy knew Faith would say something eventually but they didn't have much time to wait all day. She could allow the few minutes but that was all.

"Faith?"

"It didn't start as much," she said quietly, staring out into space. "I mean, I didn't think it was a big deal. I'd close my eyes and I'd see Allan. I'd see that professor. But then I'd remember what Angel said, that redemption hurts, so I thought that was part of the deal. I had to hurt."

Buffy knew part of that was true. Getting over the demons Faith had would hurt but they shouldn't physically be able to do that. The kind of demons Faith was supposed to be dealing with shouldn't result in cuts and bruises.

"Then it would turn until what could've happened. What would've happen if I would've just killed you and how many people I could've killed if I hadn't been in a coma. It would switch over to LA and I saw what I did to Wesley except Angel didn't get there in time. I saw myself enjoying every second of it."

She paused for a minute and Buffy took the opportunity to hold her a little tighter. Saying anything might cause Faith to not say anything else and Buffy didn't want to take that chance. She knew she needed to let Faith do all the talking at the moment and that meant only prodding when she absolutely needed to. Nothing more than that was needed.

"Then I started hearing the voices and sometimes whatever was happening wouldn't leave me when I tried to wake up. The last few nights everything started changing. I'd get into fights but I'd be losing and hits would just keep coming and coming. I would try to block them but it would be like I couldn't find my hands. I couldn't feel them."

Another couple minutes went away without Faith saying anything else so Buffy decided to coax her along. "Could you see who was hitting you?"

Faith shook her head. "It's all fuzzy. It's like they don't want me to see."

"What about . . . your scar?"

"I got stabbed last night," Faith mumbled.

Buffy didn't know what to say. It was obvious they needed help from Giles now that she knew what was happening but nothing that Faith had said had given her any clues on who might be behind everything. The enemy still felt invisible to her.

Faith moved until her head was in Buffy's lap and she closed her eyes. "Whenever you're near me it changes. Everything fades to the point it's either gone or small enough for me to ignore it. It's weird."

"Wait a second," Buffy said as she placed a hand on her head, lightly running her fingers through her hair. "How does that happen?"

"Being around you used to make everything just fade away, like a fog was lifted or something." Buffy couldn't see Faith's eyes but she guessed they were still closed. "But now that the nightmares are getting worse they don't disappear completely."

"Is that why last night . . ." Buffy couldn't finish the question. What had happened was too painful for her to think about and she was sure it was even more for Faith.

"Yeah," Faith said. "I could still hear it but I could block it out for awhile. I woke up 'cause my wrists were itching, like I had a rash or something. Then I saw what was on them."

Buffy only nodded and stayed silent for a minute. She kept her hands gently moving over Faith, only using soft, delicate touches. "We should eat something and then you should rest. Once we hear from Giles he'll have a lot more questions and you have to answer him."

Faith didn't answer her and when Buffy looked down, she saw Faith was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Let's go through this one more time."<p>

Buffy sighed and she saw Faith cringe a little. Giles had arrived at the house about an hour ago and had been questioning Faith ever since. Buffy knew that her mother would be home soon and she had to believe that everyone would probably be there somewhat after that so she hoped their watcher would wrap up the questions soon. They had started the conversation with Faith saying she didn't want to talk about what she was going through in front of everyone.

"Giles, I think Faith's told you everything."

He gave her a look that told her he wanted her to be quiet. "The more Faith talks about what is happening to her the more information we have to aid in our research."

"Just as long as we can stop once other people get here."

Giles nodded as he stood and paced. "When you were reliving memories or seeing alternate realities or results were you seeing more Sunnydale instances or LA?"

Faith looked down and Buffy knew she was trying hard to give Giles the answers he wanted. "I don't think so. Guess I really didn't keep track and lately it's been me trying to get away from whoever's trying to hurt me."

"Shouldn't we also try to find out why I have an effect on what's going on?" Buffy asked. She realized her arm was around Faith, keeping her close, but Giles had yet to comment on it or even give her a look. She wondered if she'd hear about it later or if he would choose to ignore the closeness.

"Yes, I must admit that is curious," he said. "It could have something to do with the mental strength you possess as a slayer but we would need to know more about what's happening to know for sure. Faith, when did you realize Buffy was having an effect on your nightmares?"

"Not right away," she answered quietly. "The first night I thought it was just me thinking about everything I'd done wrong. I just start crying 'cause it hurt but when Buffy came into the room it started to fade. I thought that it was 'cause I was scared about what she'd say or something. I didn't expect her to stay with me."

"And after that?"

Faith shrugged. "It wasn't until after about a week that I realized but I didn't want to say anything. I wanted to try and get through it on my own."

"Hmm," Giles mumbled as he looked toward the ground, "we never properly studied the connection two slayers would have. It could be that whatever is happening with Faith is weakening her slayer strength but when you're near, Buffy, your strength helps where Faith's cannot."

Buffy looked at Faith and could tell the other girl was just as confused as she was. "That doesn't make a whole lot of sense, Giles."

"Not a lot of what we do makes sense."

Giles looked at both of them with a serious expression. "I'll try to make some more calls and I have some books in the car. Once Willow arrives I'll have her do some searching on her computer as well."

The two slayers shared a look and Buffy knew what Faith was thinking. "A lot of this stays between us, right, Giles?"

"As much as possible, yes," he assured. "I fear we need to act quickly though. It seems like whomever or whatever is responsible is gaining strength. You've already said that being together doesn't have the same effect it used to."

Faith shook her head. "It doesn't."

"Do you feel all the hits when you're sleeping? Does it wake you up?"

"No, and I want to wake up, G," Faith said. Buffy wanted to pull her a little close since Faith looked distressed but still didn't want as close as she wanted to while their watcher was present. "I just can't."

"And the . . . markings on your wrists?"

Faith's eyed the floor and Buffy leaned in. "It's okay, you know. It's not your fault."

"She's right, Faith," Giles said as he moved to sit in front of her, "but we need to know. Now you said your wrists were itching before you woke up, correct?"

"Yeah," Faith affirmed. "It was somewhere between an itch and a burning. When I woke up I freaked out because I thought it was a tattoo, that it'd stay there. Once I moved away from B, I could start hearing voices again and it just got worse."

"Did it stop?"

"Not until B showed up and got real close."

"But this happens only at night?"

"Yeah," Faith said again. "Right now there hasn't been anything during the day. It gives me a chance to sleep if I can."

Giles nodded but motioned for Buffy to follow him into the kitchen. Buffy only looked at Faith and gave her a little hug before following him. "What's going on?"

"I think whoever is attacking Faith is using very powerful magicks," Giles said in a hushed tone. "It takes incredible strength to do what Faith is describing. I think a lesser person would have already broken."

"Did you ask Angel about it?" Buffy asked. "We probably need to have everything covered."

"Yes, I spoke with him and he has agreed to look into if Faith crossed paths with anything that would be vengeful."

"That's probably a long list."

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds and Buffy knew Giles wanted to ask her about what was going on with Faith. The way he wasn't quite looking in her eyes told her as much. "Just ask me, Giles."

"You and Faith . . ."

"I can't explain it," Buffy said quietly. "All the feelings I had when she showed up again are still there but seeing her in so much pain . . . I just couldn't watch it. But nothing's really happened."

Giles let out a breath. "You will have to stay close to her until we figure this out. We might be able to find a spell to block whatever is hurting her this way but it will only be a temporary fix. You will be the only one who can help if we can't find something before we find the cause."

"I understand," Buffy said as she looked back to the living room. Faith had moved so she was lying down and her eyes were closed. "Let's get started."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

* * *

><p>The first night of researching was a bust and the gang left Buffy's house disappointed and Buffy was discouraged. She couldn't get too down though because she knew she needed to be strong for Faith. There was no hope for the other slayer to see the bright side of anything right now so Buffy knew it was up to her to keep her in good spirits.<p>

They probably could have researched late into the night but as soon as it started to get dark Buffy could tell Faith had started to become a little uneasy. The gang was only told a very short and vague version of what was happening with Faith, only enough to know what they should be looking for, so they didn't fully understand why the other slayer would be so nervous. They also didn't understand why Buffy stopped and kicked them out so early.

Giles did understand though so he backed Buffy's decision and everyone agreed to meet back at the house in the morning. The promise of donuts from Giles and perhaps bacon and pancakes from Joyce Summers was enough to get everyone agreeing to come back bright and early.

After that it was only Buffy having to try to convince Faith that it was okay to sleep. The other girl was understandably nervous but after taking her to her bedroom and convincing her to lie down she held her in her arms the entire night. She knew Faith fought off sleeping for a few hours but finally she gave in and slept.

The entire time all Buffy did was hold her, trying to make sure she felt safe. She didn't talk to her or say any soothing words since she thought silence might be better. She just kept her in a tight embrace, hoping that the closeness was enough for the voices and nightmares to stay far away from Faith. It was a little unsettling that Faith had said she was able to hear them when she was sleeping right next to her.

When morning came it was Faith who woke her with a couple of light kisses. It brought a smile to her face but she also realized that Faith had broken out into a cold sweat during the night and she still looked exhausted.

That gave Buffy a sense of urgency so after breakfast she left to try and find a break somewhere in Sunnydale. She knew Faith had some unsavory acquaintances when she was working for the Mayor so she decided she would try and find out some information without having to look at an old book.

She only wished Xander hadn't insisted he go with. Or brought Anya with him.

"You really didn't have to come with," she said as they walked toward the seedier areas of Sunnydale. "I mean, hello? Slayer? Pretty sure I'll be fine. I just wanted Faith to stay back and rest."

"Well, I didn't want to research anymore," Xander said.

"And I was bored."

Buffy looked at the pair and tried not to roll her eyes. "That's not what I need right now, okay? I need something to slay that makes Faith's nightmares go away."

"No offense, Buff, but what does it matter?" Xander asked, a nervous look on his face. "Faith did a lot of bad stuff. Maybe Giles' first assumption was right and she's doing it to herself. She does deserve . . ."

"Just stop, okay?" Buffy said quickly, stopping what she knew he was going to say. "I don't care what Giles originally thought because he was wrong. I don't care what you think about Faith either because in the end, she's here to stay. She's a slayer and if she shows she wants to change then she belongs here."

Xander looked at her with an expression that could only show his disbelief. "I don't get it. Why do you care so much about this?"

"Because she wants Faith to get better so she can give her orgasms."

Both Buffy and Xander looked at Anya with their mouths open. "What are you talking about, Ahn?"

"Don't you know anything about body language? It's obvious," Anya said in a manner-of-fact tone. "The way they look at each other, how Buffy needs to be close to Faith . . . orgasms."

Xander looked over at Buffy quickly. "That's not true, right?"

Buffy didn't know how to respond, if she should deny it. The problem was that everyone would find out about what was happening between her and Faith eventually. Her feelings weren't going to go away once they defeated whoever was hurting Faith. She knew they were more than that.

"Well . . ."

"You've got to be kidding." Xander shook his head. "Buffy, she tried to kill us! More than once!"

"And we're trying to get past that!" Buffy yelled. "We've had this talk before, Xander. Everything else is between me and Faith."

They stared at each other, more of a glare on Buffy's part, until Anya broke the silence. "This doesn't help anything right now. Can we please just get on with this?"

"Right, let's keep going," Buffy said and started walking again. She heard Xander grumble behind her and then a sound which could only mean Anya poked him to keep him quiet.

Since it was during the day the activity was down but Buffy figured that there would be some undesirables at Willy's so that's where they ended up. When she opened the front door it was just like she imagined: Willy was behind the counter cleaning a glass and there were a handful of vampires and demons sitting in the dark corners.

"Slayer," Willy said my way of greeting, "what brings you here?"

"Need some information," Buffy said calmly as she leaned against the bar. "We've had some weird stuff going on."

"Weird stuff happens all the time in Sunnydale."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "You know the other slayer, right?"

He nodded. "She'd been in here a couple of times."

"She crossed the wrong person," Buffy said simply. "You hear of anyone with a grudge against her?"

Willy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think anyone who comes in here likes slayers. Well, except when your friends tag along," he said, a little smirk on his face.

Buffy didn't have time for banter so she reached over and pulled Willy forward by the collar. "Look, I don't have time for games. Someone's using magic or some sort of power to mess with Faith's head and I want to know who. Now."

"Hey, wait a second," Willy said quickly as he struggled with the grip Buffy had on his shirt. "I don't know anything, okay? No one tells me anything about what they plan to do. I'm just the bartender."

"That's bullshit and we both know it." Buffy leaned in, staring him down. "When someone talks, you listen so what I'm asking you is if you've heard anything. I won't be nice the next time I ask."

His eyes pleaded with Buffy to let him down. "I really don't know anything. If someone's messing with the other slayer they haven't come in here to brag."

Buffy looked at him hard before releasing her grip on him. She knew he wasn't the best liar so he would've spilled by now if he knew anything. Usually she just needed to act like she was going to hurt him for him to spill what he knew. She started to turn away from him when she heard a snicker coming from one of the tables in the corner.

"I hope she dies."

She rushed to the vampire, immediately grabbing him and pushing him against the wall as he laughed. "You look too stupid to try anything but if you know something I'd say it now."

He laughed. "That slayer's a bitch. She'll get what she deserves and I'll be the first to shake the hand of whoever's responsible. Then I hope they go after you."

Buffy didn't even care enough to listen to anything else. It was obvious to her he didn't know any more than Willy did. With one swift motion she grabbed the stake that Xander had instinctively tossed her way and staked him without a second thought.

"Slayer, you know you can't do that in here. It's bad for business."

She looked to Willy with a shrug. "You need to warn your patrons not to try anything with me then."

"Look, no one who comes in here knows anything," he said in the strongest voice he probably had but his eyes were pleading with her to leave. She could always tell what Willy really meant by his eyes. "You need to go."

"Fine," Buffy said quickly, walking toward the door where Xander and Anya had stationed themselves, "but if I find out you knew . . ."

"You won't," Willy insisted.

Buffy left without saying another word, squinting as the sun hit her eyes once she was outside. She didn't even look back as she started walking, hearing the footsteps of Xander and Anya a few paces behind her. The thought of her idea being for nothing put a frown on her face, the hope that maybe she could get some answers without endless reading all gone for now.

"Well, that was pointless."

"Shut up, Anya," Buffy said between gritted teeth.

"She's not wrong, Buffy," Xander put in. "We didn't find anyone or anything that knows what's going on."

"No." Buffy stopped and turned back to them. "We know that no one who passes through Willy's is responsible for this. That's something."

Anya shrugged. "If you say so."

Buffy didn't say anything else, only began walking again. Her mind wandered to what was going on at the house and hoped they had found something while she was gone.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent reading through books in Buffy's living room. It was Saturday so Joyce was around the house, making sure everyone was fed and had whatever they needed while they looked through every book Giles had available. She didn't help with the research though. Buffy still wanted her mother to be somewhat protected from her slaying life. There wasn't any chance she would let her read about all the sorts of demon that she had to deal with.<p>

What was surprising to Buffy, a good surprise, was that everyone was helping so freely now. Even with the comment here and there from Xander everyone was staying on task and looking through whatever they could to find to get a lead on what was happening. She knew that part of the reason was Faith hadn't fully healed by the time everyone had shown up that first morning. That meant they saw her cut lip and the bruises on her arms that she had wanted to hide earlier before they showed up.

Faith had finally fully admitted how little she'd actually been sleeping since she had arrived in Sunnydale. In reality, if she wasn't around Buffy she wasn't sleeping or she was trying not to. That was at night, anyway. During the day she could sleep without nightmares but she rarely had the opportunity to do so.

Buffy had a feeling Faith was becoming too scared to sleep in the day either. Both of them knew that whatever that was behind the nightmares was getting stronger and it wasn't a stretch that she might start having them in the day soon. That was another reason that she wanted an answer sooner than later.

Giles found it fascinating that Buffy's presence was causing everything to fade away and allow Faith the rest she seemed to desperately need. Most of the time when everyone was looking through books, or searching the internet in Willow's case, he was looking through watcher's journals in hopes of finding out more on slayer powers. He wanted to test them out, too, but Buffy stopped that from happening.

The only way they could study what was happening was for Faith to have another nightmare and Buffy wanted to keep that from happening at all costs. That's why she was pushing so hard to find a cause. She didn't want Faith to suffer through another one. They seemed to affect Faith is such a way that all the positive work they were doing to get her back on track was erased.

Aside from a short break to eat, all they did was read. Buffy tried hard to concentrate on the book that was in front of her but kept getting distracted by Faith. The other slayer was trying her best to help but she kept dozing off or zoning out. It was almost as though whatever was causing the nightmares was also draining all her energy.

Since everyone knew how little she was sleeping no one bothered to wake Faith whenever she fell asleep. They knew she needed it so after awhile Faith simply remained next to Buffy, eyes closed with her head on her shoulder.

There were a few questioning looks from Willow and Tara when Faith all but snuggled up against Buffy at one point but she only shrugged them off. Letting them in on what was going on between them would need to be put on the back burner for now. She had to keep on track and she wanted Faith to be as comfortable as possible.

Everyone was quiet save for the mumbling of Giles and Joyce cleaning some dishes in the kitchen so the phone sounded extra loud when it rang. Faith jumped at the sound, startling herself awake and looking around the room quickly. Buffy placed a hand on her knee and gave her a reassuring smile to let her know she was okay before standing and walking to the phone, answering it cautiously.

"Buffy, it's Angel."

"Did you find something?"

"I think so." He let out a sigh and she thought she could hear Wesley say something in the background. "We think it's Wolfram and Hart."

"Wolfram and Hart?" Buffy repeated and turned to look at Faith, who was suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"It's a law firm I've had some . . . issues with. They're the ones who hired Faith to kill me when they found out she was in town." He paused. "They really didn't check out the whole history there."

"What makes you think they're the ones doing this?"

"I almost got one of them to admit they were up to something."

Buffy sighed. "They could be messing with you."

"I thought so, too," Angel said. "That's why we kept looking in that direction and Wesley thinks he's found something. We need Faith here for it though." He paused again and Buffy thought he sounded a little uncomfortable. "Uh, my place was kind of blown up so . . ."

"What?" Buffy exclaimed, interrupting him. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," he said and Buffy could hear Cordelia disputing the fact in the background, "but can we meet at Cordelia's for this?"

"Oh, no need to give directions, Angel. Faith knows where it is," Cordelia yelled out sarcastically, making Buffy think Angel was calling from her apartment.

Buffy looked over at Faith again, who was paying attention but looked like she knew where the conversation could be heading. It made her look both nervous and uncomfortable. "Just give me the directions in case. Should we leave right away?"

"No, try and get some rest first," he said. "Faith will need it. Leave in the morning."

She agreed and took down Cordelia's address before hanging up the phone. Now more than ever she was thankful college was finished for the summer so she wouldn't have to think about that as well as everything else. She had no idea how she managed to keep it together last time she was in LA. The thought left her when Giles cleared his throat, making her look at the group.

"Did Angel find out what was happening?"

"He thinks some law firm, Wolfram and Hart, are behind it." Buffy looked to Faith. "They had hired Faith to kill Angel . . ."

"And instead I end up crashing at his place," Faith finished. "I embarrassed them."

"By doing the right thing though," Tara added helpfully. It seemed obvious that the mood in the room had immediately changed. "That's something."

Buffy gave her a half smile and nodded. "He said Faith needs to go to LA in order to stop this. We're leaving in the morning."

Giles nodded. "I'll drive."

"Shouldn't we all go?" Willow asked. "What if you need help?"

Buffy looked to Giles before looking to her best friend. "Angel wasn't specific on if everyone or anyone else is needed. If you want to you can, I guess."

"We're only going to do what's necessary," Giles added.

Everyone in the room nodded and Buffy spoke up when no one said anything else. "I guess we don't need to research anymore. We should try to get some sleep before we leave in the morning."

Her watcher and friends agreed and quietly said their goodbyes. Joyce watched the scene and stood at the edge of the room, waiting for everyone to leave to say something. "How dangerous are these people?"

Buffy looked to Faith to answer but all she did was look down and that didn't look good. "I'm guessing they're dangerous in that they'll go to whatever lengths are needs to get what they want. Right, Faith?"

"Yeah, I guess," Faith mumbled, still not looking at either of them.

"I know you don't want me to go with," Joyce started and kept going even though Buffy tried to interrupt her, "and I'll agree that I wouldn't know the first thing about helping when you get there. But I want you to call me with updates. Before and after you do anything."

"Deal," Buffy said, a small smile on her face.

"Okay," her mother said, smiling back, "I'll see you in the morning before you leave."

She gave Buffy a hug then walked over to Faith to do the same before walking upstairs, leaving the two slayers alone. Buffy moved over to the couch and sat down next to Faith, noticing the exhaustion immediately. "I think we could both use some sleep tonight, especially if we have to deal with an evil law firm in the morning."

Faith smiled even though it was easy to see she was in some pain. She couldn't tell if it was physical or emotional. "Who would've thought after all the vamps and demons you had to face in the last few weeks that the next big bad would be a law firm?"

"It's a bunch of lawyers, Faith," Buffy said as she walked over to her. "Gotta be evil somewhere in their offices."

They laughed quietly as Buffy helped Faith off the couch. "Whatever they're doing is really zapping your strength, isn't it?"

"Kinda," Faith answered as they walked toward the stairs. "It's like I'm being slowly stripped of my slayer strength. Maybe that's why the injuries they try to give me are actually showing now. Maybe they got rid of all the slayer strength. Maybe they're trying to make me normal."

Buffy didn't want to worry her so she didn't say anything in response to the theory but she had been wondering the same thing. She was worried that whatever was being done to her were stripping her of her slayer powers for good. She could only hope that wasn't the case though because she was beginning to realize how much she wanted Faith fighting with her. The lack of slayer strength just needed to be a side effect of the torture being inflicted as she slept.

Once they got to her room they sat down on the bed and Buffy looked her over. Through all the tiredness she could tell Faith was a little scared as well and she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna work this out."

"You don't know that."

"It's what we do, Faith." Buffy didn't like the fact that Faith's eyes were directed at the floor. "We're going to find a way out of this."

Faith looked at her then and Buffy could see her skepticism. "You don't know that, B. These people are different. They're human."

"Doesn't mean they can't be defeated."

"And then what happens after?" Faith asked, looking away. "What happens with us?"

Buffy opened her mouth to respond but didn't say anything right away. She wasn't sure she knew the correct answer to the question and didn't want to say the wrong thing. "I don't know . . . but wouldn't be nice to figure that out when you're able to sleep through the night?"

Faith let out a quiet chuckle. "Yeah, I guess so." She turned her body more toward Buffy, her eyes looking into hers. "I kinda always had a thing for you, B."

Before Buffy could respond to what Faith said she was receiving the softest, gentlest kiss she could ever remember getting. It was light but strong at the same time and she couldn't help but move closer to her. She felt Faith's arms move carefully around, so tentatively that she wasn't even sure she meant to do it. Faith's nervousness was coming off her in waves.

They broke apart for a moment and Buffy only needed to look into Faith's eyes before leaning in and kissing her again. She knew Faith, who was never a good liar, was telling her the truth. The only response she could give was to kiss her.

After a minute of light kisses Buffy broke away and pressed a hand against Faith's cheek before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Think you'll be okay for a minute? I could really use a shower, especially after that trip to Willy's earlier."

Faith laughed. "Yeah, I think so. I'm not tired anyway."

Buffy knew that was a lie but didn't comment on it. She only gave her one more smile before leaving her, grabbing a clean pair of tank top and shorts and going into the bathroom. She desperately wanted to wash the grime and the stress of the day away. The decision to separate from Faith was one she wasn't exactly confident in but she figured it would only be for a few minutes. Just long enough to relax before hopefully one last night of worrying.

It was hard to relax even if that was the point of the shower. Her nerves were on high alert, especially with the possibility of having to deal with a type of enemy she had never had to face before. Demons and vamps in Sunnydale didn't have lawyers to defend them.

When she relaxed as much as she thought she could given the circumstances she changed into her clean clothes and walked back into her room. As soon as she was near the door she heard an odd sound, almost like a gurgle, and suddenly felt something was very wrong.

Buffy immediately went for Faith, who looked to have fallen asleep as she was now in a horizontal position on the bed. The problem was her eyes were open and completely white. There were new bruises on her body, her arms were covered in them, and the gurgling sound she'd heard was due to blood that was coming out of her mouth. She also looked to have gotten another black eye.

"Faith!" she exclaimed and grabbed her, pulling her into an upright position. Buffy had no idea what to do so she attempted to shake her awake. After that she tried to look into her eyes to see if she was even aware of her surroundings but then those brown eyes she expected to see slowly returned.

Faith's expressions changed rapidly and Buffy quickly moved to get her wastebasket, moving Faith towards it as well just as the other girl vomited up blood and whatever else was in her stomach. She held back her hair and waited silently for Faith to finish, still not knowing what had happened.

"I didn't fall asleep," Faith choked out as she lifted her head up. "I swear."

"We need to get you cleaned up," Buffy said quietly as she helped Faith stand. She tried to keep her mind on only one thing and that was making sure Faith was okay. Everything else needed to wait. "I think your scar opened again."

Both of them looked down at the blood stain on Faith's shirt but didn't say anything else to each other as they walked to the bathroom. Faith sat on the edge of the bathtub as Buffy grabbed a damp washcloth and gently wiped the blood off her skin. Thankfully, there wasn't much of it outside of what she'd thrown up.

"Is anything broken?"

"Don't think so," Faith said as she looked over her own body. "I can move everything and my ribs feel okay and from what I remember that's what they went for this time." She paused. "Did notice I got a shiner though. Now that's attractive."

Buffy tried to smile, knowing Faith was attempting to lighten the mood, but couldn't get over that everything was getting worse. It was the spell or whatever was being used against Faith was being strengthened fast. "What do you mean you didn't fall asleep?"

"I didn't. When you went into the bathroom I was sitting up, tossing around Mr. Gordo. I was relaxed, I didn't feel tired. Then all of a sudden I was somewhere else getting beat on." Faith looked at Buffy with a worried expression, a look Buffy would normally consider very unlike her but these were far from normal circumstances. "You think they can get to me when I'm awake now?"

That was something Buffy had hoped would never happen but since whatever was happening to Faith was escalating it seemed like a real possibility. It was something she knew she couldn't let happen. They needed to stop what was happening before it became too powerful to stop.

"We need to call Giles . . . and Angel," Buffy said. "We can't wait. We need to go to LA now."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

><p>The first call was to Giles and after he calmed Buffy down he said he would call Angel and discuss what they needed to do. He thought Buffy was panicking too much to talk to the vampire rationally and she had to admit he was right. After what she witnessed she was far from calm.<p>

When she hung up the phone, she called Willow and Xander to let each of them know that if they were going to LA with them that they needed to pack and be at her house as soon as they could.

"Buffy," her mother called out. She was sitting with Faith on the couch, keeping an arm around her. "Do you really think going to LA now will do any good?"

She sighed as she looked at Faith. The other slayer was pale and looked weak, something that concerned Buffy. "I don't know what else to do, Mom. We need help."

"Okay," she said as she nodded. "If Mr. Giles needs to use my car to drive you there he can. It has more room than his."

"Thanks, Mom."

It was only a few minutes of waiting before Xander and Willow showed up, each with a small overnight bag. Buffy was thankful they were packing light. It wasn't as though they were doing anything other than helping Faith. She hoped they weren't there any longer than a day or two.

Buffy was actually impressed by how quickly everyone was able to assemble. Giles arrived no more than a half hour after her two friends with any supplies he thought they would need or what Angel had suggested he bring. He also was thrilled Joyce was okay with letting them take her car to LA. They really did need the room since there were five of them going.

Giles drove while Xander sat in the passenger seat and the girls sat in the back. Buffy ended up in the middle, knowing Willow was still unsure about Faith and therefore would probably be nervous sitting next to her even in her current state. She didn't mind though. That way she could talk quietly to her best friend while having Faith lean against her.

The other slayer had fallen asleep once they had driven out of the neighborhood and stayed that way for the entire drive. Her head was rested on Buffy's shoulder and she almost seemed to snuggle against her as she slept. Buffy received at least one look from Willow when that happened but just like earlier, she ignored it for now. A nervous car ride was not the place to discuss why she didn't care and looked like she liked how close her one time enemy was.

No one said much of anything the entire drive apart from some comments here and there until Giles pulled into the parking lot of a hotel. Then Buffy spoke up. "Why are we stopping here?"

Giles looked back at her through the rearview mirror. "I know you want to get started right away but everyone's tired. We're in LA and now we can begin bright and early without having to drive. I highly doubt all of us would fit in Cordelia's apartment so we could all sleep either."

"Does Angel know about this?"

"He suggested it," Giles said calmly. "He even booked the rooms."

Buffy thought about protesting but knew it would be pointless. She could see everyone was tired and had to admit she was starting to feel exhausted as well. It had been a trying day to say the least and even the thought of something bad happening to Faith was making her feel the exhaustion. The only thing she could think of was keeping the other slayer safe.

While Giles went inside to get check in and get the keys for the two rooms Angel had reserved, Buffy woke Faith up and all of them unloaded the bags from the back. She looked around the quiet hotel parking lot and wanted desperately to breathe a sigh of relief. It felt that they were so close to finding whoever was hurting Faith. They only needed a little more information.

Once Giles came back with the keys they separated. Giles and Xander walked to their room and the three girls walked toward theirs. Despite the situation Buffy still had to bite back a smile at the thought of Giles having to share a room with Xander. She knew by the look on his face that he was not looking forward to sharing a room with a teenager.

When they got to the room all of them set down their bags and the two slayers let Willow use the bathroom first. Once they were alone they sat on one of the beds and Buffy tried to smile.

"We're almost done with this, Faith," she said. "I feel it."

"I don't know, B. What if Wes is wrong?" Faith frowned, not showing any of the enthusiasm Buffy was trying so hard to display. "This could be a waste and it'll just get worse."

Buffy placed a hand against Faith's cheek, watching as the other girl leaned into it. "You can't think like that."

"But it hurts so much. It doesn't stop."

She leaned in and lightly kissed her, hoping to calm her in some way. Buffy knew that since Willow would be sharing the room with them that the most she could do during the night was hold Faith. Even then she knew there would be questions but right now kissing Faith seemed like the only way to get her attention away from whatever was going on in her mind.

After a few seconds and a couple more light kisses, Buffy moved away but put an arm around her so she could keep her close. "You know what you need to do? Think about what it'll be like to sleep through the night. Think about slaying . . . maybe we can move forward, too."

For the first time Faith showed a hint of a smile. "I'd really like that."

They were about to kiss again but the knob on the bathroom door started to turn and they moved away from each other. Willow appeared a few seconds later and smiled nervously at the pair. Faith took the opportunity to use the bathroom before the awkwardness of the situation became too great, mumbling that she needed to shower.

Willow sat on the other bed while Buffy pulled a chair up close to the bathroom door and sat down. She didn't want to risk being too far away from Faith and this was the closest she could get without actually going in with her.

As soon as the shower started Willow spoke up. "What was going on in the car or even just a minute ago, Buffy? You don't look uncomfortable at all when Faith is next to you that close. You're, like, instigating the closeness."

Buffy shrugged as she tried to pay attention to the sounds in the bathroom as well as her best friend. "I'm used to it. I need to stay close, especially now."

"But after everything that happened . . ."

"I know," Buffy said quickly before Willow could really get going. "I know she hurt me but I think if she got on the right path again I think would be able to, I don't know, forgive maybe? It's confusing to think about but she doesn't deserve what's going on right now. Will, when I found her earlier she was choking on her own blood. Not to mention all the injuries that appear now."

Her best friend nodded. "Hey, I'm not saying 'yay, torture' or anything. It's just, you're getting close to her. It's weird you're okay with that."

"It's complicated, Will." Buffy let out a sigh. "There's a part of me that likes that she's relying on me. You know, that we're actually on the same side."

"Have you really talked about everything though? I mean, everything?"

"In a way, I guess," Buffy said. "We did the whole Sunnydale tour but we didn't like sit in a room and have an actual talk about it. By the time we could've even gotten to that point I was more concentrated on the fact she wasn't sleeping and then the nightmares after that."

Willow nodded. "So what happens after we stop them? I know Faith is staying in Sunnydale but I also noticed you and Faith have been getting close . . ."

Buffy figured she would have continued but the shower turned off and Buffy stood up, putting her hand on the bathroom door. "Still okay in there, Faith?"

"It's been a trying 10 minutes but I've managed to survive," Faith said sarcastically from the other side of the door.

Buffy turned back to Willow. "And then there are times when it's like it was before anything bad happened."

Her best friend laughed a little and they continued to talk quietly until Faith exited the bathroom with damp hair and dressed in a tank top and shorts that were so short Buffy couldn't help but stare. She looked away once she saw Faith noticing and the three of them stared awkwardly for a moment before Buffy took her turn in the bathroom.

It wasn't long before all three of them were ready to get a few hours of much needed sleep before what promised to be a long day. There was still an uncomfortable feeling in the room though.

"Hey, Willow?" Faith said almost nervously as she on the bed, resting her back against the headboard as Buffy moved to sit next to her. Once the other girl turned to look at her she continued. "Thanks for, you know, helping. I know you didn't have to. I didn't expect you to."

Willow smiled and Buffy thought it looked sincere. "You're welcome. 'Cause, hey, if you're gonna be back with us then you need to be nightmare-free."

Buffy could tell what Willow said was not lost on Faith. It felt as though she basically told her it was okay for her to be back with the gang and Buffy knew she had a smile on her face that matched the one Faith now had. "We should get some sleep. We might need it depending on what Wesley found."

She reached over to the switch above the nightstand and shut off the lights before sliding under the covers next to Faith. It amazed her that the reaction to being next to the other slayer was so different from the first time. She had been painfully uncomfortable the first night she had helped Faith get to sleep and now it felt like second nature. It didn't feel out of the ordinary at all. When she thought about it, she could barely remember when it had.

Buffy turned on her side toward Faith and noticed the other slayer was looking at her. She tried to read the look on her face but it was too dark for her to really see. There had to be some nervousness there but she wasn't sure.

"B?" It was so quiet Buffy should barely hear Faith, like she didn't want Willow to overhear.

"Yeah?"

"We might not win this one," she whispered and the tone in her voice showed her seriousness. "Just being in the building you can feel the power."

"You can't think like that," Buffy whispered back. "We'll figure this out and then we'll get back to normal."

"I don't know what that is."

She reached out and placed her hand Faith's cheek, caressing it lightly. "We can figure that out after."

Even with her best friend trying to sleep in the next bed, Buffy dared to lean in and give Faith a light kiss. She hoped to relax her enough to sleep. It only took a second for Faith to respond but Buffy knew she had to keep it light and kind of quick as well since they weren't alone. She broke away after only a couple of seconds, placing a light kiss on her forehead before moving away so she could look into her eyes again.

"I'm with you for this, okay?" Buffy whispered as she held Faith close. "After, too."

Faith looked into her eyes for a second before nodding and leaning into her. Buffy closed her eyes as she felt Faith relax in her arms and couldn't help but smile. She realized she liked the feeling of Faith against her.

That was enough for her to want to take down a law firm.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Cordy lives in a nice building."<p>

Buffy looked from Willow to the building and had to agree. Angel must pay somewhat decent, more than what a struggling actress would make anyway. "I guess so."

Giles pulled the car up to the building and they got out, Xander and Willow each carrying a bag of supplies the watcher had brought with. Even with a few hours sleep Faith still looked weak and exhausted so Buffy was letting her lean against her as they walked to the front door.

It only took one knock for the door to open, Wesley appearing on the other side. His eyes went to each of them quickly before settling on Faith. Then it looked like he tried not to flinch. He didn't say anything though, only stepped aside to let them all in.

Buffy didn't think Faith looked that bad but maybe she was used to her looking a little worse for wear. Her eyes looked tired and the remains of her last black eye were still visible, as were a few of the bruises on her arms. It was better than what she had seen before but Wesley hadn't been a witness to any of that.

The others walked in but the door slammed shut once Buffy and Faith tried to walk inside. Buffy looked at Faith who only shrugged. "I think I pissed someone off."

"But they agree you needed to come."

Faith started to respond but then they heard Cordelia. "Dennis, stop this. You've heard all our conversations so you know what we're doing. She's as helpless as anyone."

"What the hell?"

The door flew open again with Cordelia on the other side, a sarcastic smile on her face. "Sorry, my roommate is over-protective."

"Your roommate?"

"Ghost Dennis," she said as if it weren't out of the ordinary. "He does not like Faith."

Buffy raised an eyebrow and looked to Faith. "You pissed off a ghost?"

"I guess I just piss off everyone," Faith said evenly as she looked at Cordelia. "Doesn't he see I'm not in a condition to really hurt anyone?"

"I see it," Cordelia said as she let them in.

They walked in to see a few open books on the coffee table and the rest of the gang getting situated. Buffy noticed Angel coming for them straight away, looking like he wanted to separate the two but knew he couldn't.

"How did you let it get this bad?"

Buffy instantly didn't like the accusation. "Are you trying to say this is my fault? I've been trying my best to protect her."

"No, I . . ."

"I'm the one who's been saying this is something else. That someone other than Faith is responsible."

"That's not . . ."

"What?" Buffy scowled at him. "That's not what you meant? You were against Faith coming to Sunnydale to begin so why wouldn't this all be my fault, right?"

"This doesn't help," Faith said quietly as she moved away from Buffy.

"For once I agree with Faith," Cordelia said. "And my head still hurts so let's keep the arguing to a minimum, okay?"

All the new arrivals looked confused so Wesley quickly explained. "Cordelia was woken this morning with a vision."

"And it starred Faith and all of you which made me very happy," she said sarcastically.

"What did you see?" Giles asked as he handed Wesley a book he'd brought with.

"Basically, I saw what will happen if we don't solve this tonight." Cordelia looked at Faith with what Buffy could only think was pity. "You kill yourself."

"Guess it ends one way or another after today then," Faith mumbled.

"You can't think that way," Buffy whispered to her before looking at everyone else. "That just means we go after whoever's responsible tonight, right? I mean, if Cordelia's right we only have one chance to end this before . . ."

"Yes, we do need to confront the parties we believe to be responsible tonight," Wesley said. "Faith, have you been feeling particularly drained since you arrived in LA?"

Faith looked like she wasn't thrilled to have all eyes on her but she slowly nodded. "Yeah, I started to feel it a little last night but it felt worse when I woke up."

"I think I know which spell Wolfram and Hart are using," he explained. "It's so rare I couldn't even find a name for it but from what I can gather it's taken from a hell dimension. It's designed to start slow so it's almost unnoticeable and by the time the person affected realizes what's happening the spell is already spiraling out of control."

"It sure feels out of control," Faith mumbled.

"Which is why we need to go there to stop it as quickly as possible," Wesley explained. "From what I read it should have taken care of Faith but I doubt it was ever used on a slayer before or had to push through the strength of two slayers."

"Can't we just do a spell here to stop it? Why do we need to go to them?" Willow asked.

"We must stop what's powering the spell." Wesley looked at Giles and Willow, both who looked fascinated by what he was saying. "Whoever cast it would have funneled all the power needed to escalate the effects into a stone that is probably being worn around one of the lawyer's necks."

"There are one or two lawyers I have in mind," Angel said.

"So we just need to find the lawyer with the stone?" Buffy asked. "I'm struggling to see the hard part here."

"The hard part will be getting into their offices," Wesley said. "I have a feeling that they will be expecting something from us."

"But they only know the three of you, right?" Willow asked, her brow furrowed like she was trying to think of a plan quickly. "And of all of us, the only person they know is Faith. If Buffy or any of us walked into their offices they wouldn't know who we were or that we were after something."

"I think they might know who Buffy is," Angel said. "After what happened with Faith I have a feeling they've done some research on slayers."

"We have one other problem," Wesley commented. "Even if we send in someone no one there will recognize we would have to send you in without anything. Once you enter Wolfram and Hart you'll be scanned and they will instantly know if you are protected in some way, if you're using magic or if you're of the vampire variety. And that's just for starters."

No one said anything for a minute. Buffy was at a loss for what to do. It seemed like they were up against an enemy that couldn't be stopped. She knew they were human, even if they were lawyers, and that meant at the end of everything she was going to let them live. Even with what they were doing to Faith they couldn't be slayed.

The only positive she could see was that they could narrow down the suspects in the law firm. On the way to Cordelia's Faith had talked about what had happened when she was hired and she had only dealt with a trio of lawyers, maybe an intern here and there. To Buffy that meant they only had to start looking for three people once they were inside to see which of them was wearing the necklace. That had to make what they were doing a little easier though at the moment it didn't feel that way at all.

"Wait a minute," Buffy said as she looked at everyone. "There's only three of them that could possibly have the necklace, right?"

"Well, actually there'd only be two of them now," Angel said. "One was terminated the old fashioned way."

"Unless they're making some intern or whatever do it," Cordelia commented.

"Then let's track them down outside of the actual office," Buffy said.

"Yeah, they can't make sure we're unharmed, magickally or otherwise, if we don't confront them at Wolfram and Hart," Willow added.

Everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing and for the first time in the last few days Buffy felt like smiling. "Let's track down some lawyers."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who's sticking with this one and thanks to anyone reviewing. I appreciate every one. :)

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

><p>The biggest problem with the new plan was that one of the team was out: Angel couldn't go with them during the day. Buffy didn't think that was a problem since they were simply going to track down a lawyer outside of the Wolfram and Hart building but the others seemed to think differently. They argued about it but in the end Buffy assured them they didn't need any extra help. She figured she could provide the muscle needed to take down a lawyer or two.<p>

The other problem was that while Buffy wanted to leave Faith at Cordelia's so she could rest, she really didn't want to leave her side. Or really, she felt she couldn't leave her side without further harming Faith. Since Faith had admitted that she was feeling weaker and had whispered to Buffy that she was even hearing things during the day, she was afraid of what would happen if they separated. Wesley had said the spell would only continue to speed up.

That meant Faith would have to go with despite several objections, though Faith insisted she would be fine. Buffy only told her not to try anything stupid, a line that got a sarcastic remark from Cordelia but she let it go. She wasn't about to chastise someone who Faith had hurt. It wasn't the time and frankly, she knew how Cordelia felt in some way.

Finding out where Lindsey McDonald and Lilah Morgan wasn't hard and in the end, Buffy decided only to take Wesley and Giles with along with Faith. Her watcher was the person she trusted would look after Faith and Wesley knew the area and the lawyers. She knew Cordelia wouldn't want to go and her friends weren't much in the way of muscle. Instead, Wesley gave them a list of what was needed to destroy the stone so that everything would be ready once they got it in their possession.

"Here! Stop right here," Wesley said as Giles pulled up in front of an upscale apartment building.

"I see it. You don't need to yell," Giles said as he gritted his teeth.

"Well, since you missed about three turns on the way here I think a little yelling is necessary," Wesley remarked as he got out of the car.

Giles looked back at Buffy, who shook her head. "Hit him later. We need him now."

He nodded and got out, something both slayers did as well. They looked up at the building and Buffy suddenly felt nervous. She didn't want to go up there and be wrong. There wasn't a backup option and if Cordelia's vision was correct, Faith would be dead within the next day.

"Evil pays well," Faith commented as they walked into the building and past a doorman that went to sleep the moment they walked past thanks to a spell Wesley muttered out quickly.

"All you have to do whatever evil thing the senior partners tell you to do and you can live the good life until they decide you've outlived your usefulness to them and they kill you."

Buffy raised your eyebrow at Wesley. "Well, when you put it that way . . ."

The comment got a quiet chuckle out of Faith but they were otherwise silent as they rode the elevator to top floor. Once they got to the door to the apartment Buffy thought about knocking but wanted to keep the element of surprise. She looked to Giles and he seemed to be thinking the same as her as he only nodded. That was all the approval she needed to jump up and kick the door in. Even though it was a heavy, almost reinforced, door, it had nothing on slayer strength and it easily gave way.

"What the . . ." a man ran into the living room and Buffy had to assume that he was Lindsey. "Have you heard of knocking?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd let us in," Buffy commented as she walked toward him. "Now you don't have a choice."

He looked at all of them and gave a little smirk to Wesley before turning his attention to Buffy. "You must be the other slayer. The first one, right? We read up on you after our . . . incident with Faith."

Buffy let out a sarcastic laugh. "Are you telling me your big, bad law firm didn't know about slayers?"

"We thought you were a myth," Lindsey said, looking far too comfortable for Buffy's liking as he put on his jacket and sat down. "We definitely didn't think there would be two."

"I think we're getting off track," Giles said as both he and Wesley stood behind the two slayers. "Where is the stone?"

Lindsey laughed as he leaned back. "At least someone gets to the point." He paused almost as though he enjoyed making them wait. "I don't have it but it's really doing a number on you, isn't it, Faith?"

The look on his face only made Buffy angrier, not liking how calm he was while he knew about what was going on with Faith, and she walked over to him, picking him up by his tie. "We don't have time for this. Where is it?"

"What is it with you people and violence?" Lindsey asked. "First you break my door down and now this? You won't find the stone this way."

Buffy looked at him hard before letting him go. "I only get violent when people avoid my questions. You will answer my questions or I will hurt you."

"No, you won't," he said. "You're the good slayer, right? You don't hurt humans like Faith does, right, Faith?"

"Yeah, that's me," Faith muttered.

"Who has the stone if you don't?" Wesley asked as he stepped toward Buffy and the lawyer. "From what I've read it would glow once Faith is close and you do not seem to be glowing. So that leaves all of us with the same question: where is it?"

"Honestly, I don't know much about it," Lindsey said. "Holland wasn't impressed with how the Faith situation turned out once he found out and he's all about proving loyalty right now."

Buffy loosened her grip on him. "So who has it?"

"This whole thing was Lilah's idea." Lindsey took a step away from Buffy, realizing that she wasn't focused on hurting him any longer. "Holland was impressed, especially when she even volunteered to wear the stone."

"Trying to make sure the Senior Partners don't think you're disloyal," Wesley commented. "Isn't this going a little far? Faith was already out of your way. She wasn't even LA any longer when the spell started. There wasn't a threat to Wolfram and Hart."

"Obviously the assassin we hired originally didn't work," Lindsey said as he worked on straightening his tie. "This spell works without us having to lift a finger. I'm impressed it hasn't completed yet." He looked at Buffy. "I'm guessing that's your doing."

Buffy narrowed her eyes but didn't answer him. Instead, she turned to Wesley. "We have Lilah's address?"

He nodded. "Yes and we can do a tracking spell if needed."

She turned back to Lindsey. "You're coming with us."

"Not a chance."

"I might not kill you but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you," Buffy said as she move close to him again. "Slayers fight evil and you're definitely not good. How do I know you won't try to warn Lilah or anyone else that we're coming?"

"You're assuming that I like her." Lindsey laughed. "Go ahead and do whatever. Like I said, this wasn't my idea."

"Buffy," Giles said, getting her attention, "I don't feel we need him to make sure Lilah gives us the stone. He may just get in the way."

"He's right," Wesley added. "The lawyers at Wolfram and Hart only align with each other for selfish reasons. If he has nothing to gain by Faith's death he won't lift a finger to warn anyone we're coming for the stone."

Buffy looked at Faith. "Leave him?"

"Yeah," Faith said. "I don't think he doesn't care what happens to anyone there."

She nodded and turned back to Lindsey. "If we're not able to get the stone today you better believe I'm coming back for you."

He smiled as he straightened his tie. "I don't doubt it."

Buffy only glared at him before she turned and the group left quickly, knowing they needed to be fast in the hopes of catching the other lawyer before she got to the Wolfram and Hart offices.

* * *

><p>The building Lilah's apartment was in was a few miles away from Lindsey's but it looked like more of the same. Buffy imagined she lived in the same type of place, all sleek and expensive. She figured that had to be the reason the pair worked for the things they did was for the money, so they could live how they did. Her mind threatened to get away from when she started to think about what situations and upbringings would make someone choose to work for someone or thing with such evil intentions but she shook the thoughts away. Now wasn't the time for that.<p>

When they got out of the car in front of the building Buffy heard Faith groan and she turned to look at her. "You okay, Faith?"

Faith met her eyes and shook her head. "It's really starting to hurt."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"That means the stone must be close," Wesley commented. "The closer you are to it the more you'll feel it. That means it must be on Lilah. That means we must have gotten here in time and she's still in the building."

"Let's go then," Giles said quickly. "We want to get the stone so we can do the spell quickly. Who knows if this woman will put up a fight."

Buffy nodded to her watcher and took the lead, walking into the building. She knew Faith was right behind her and hoped Giles would keep an eye on her. Faith looked weak and she wasn't sure what would happen once they encountered Lilah. She wasn't sure where Wesley's loyalties would lie given his past encounter with Faith but she knew Giles would look out for her. Someone needed to while she got the stone.

After Wesley took care of the doorman in the same way he did at Lindsey's building they walked to the elevator and Buffy looked at the rest of them. "If she won't give up the necklace, we knock her out and take her with us if we have to. Does she have to be the one to remove the necklace?"

"I'm not sure," Wesley admitted. "Nothing I read spoke of that but the details of this spell are shaky at best. It was lucky we were able to find information on it to begin with."

The bell on the elevator sounded as they reached their floor and Buffy readied herself for another meeting with a lawyer. She was really beginning to dislike the people who seemed to want Faith dead so badly, mostly in that they were human and should know better.

It turned out they didn't have to look far for Lilah Morgan. When the elevator doors opened she was standing on the other side, waiting to get on. Buffy looked her in the eyes as they stared at each other and she could see that the other woman knew exactly who she was. The moment she did she backed away from the elevator and turned to run back to her apartment.

"Do you really think you can outrun a slayer?" Buffy asked before she could get too far. "I know you're smarter than that."

Lilah and turned. The smirk on her face was something Buffy didn't expect. "You are correct about that." She looked at Faith. "How are you, Faith? Good?"

"Bitch," Faith muttered under her breath. Buffy looked back and noticed she was leaning against the wall and breathing heavy.

"Oh, that's not the way to treat an old friend," Lilah said easily, like she was comfortable none of them would harm her in any way. "You should've known there's a price to pay when you don't do what you were hired for."

Buffy looked her over, inwardly impressed that she was keeping her composure. Then she noticed something: her wrist was glowing. "I think you have something that belongs to us."

"No," Lilah said quickly. "I have something that belongs to Wolfram and Hart. They have decided that Faith as a former employee, albeit short-lived, has outlived her usefulness. This is how they intend to remedy the situation."

"How you ever stopped and listened to yourself?" Buffy asked as she took a step forward. "This is not how normal people deal with things. When people leave a job that doesn't mean employers kill them? That's some messed up logic you have."

"You and I don't deal with 'normal', or people for that matter," she said. "Which is why you won't be getting this stone."

There was a noise behind her and when Buffy turned to look she noticed Faith had stumbled back and was now resting against Giles. He only nodded to her as if to say he would look after the other slayer while she did what she needed to do and she was grateful for that.

Buffy turned back to Lilah and took another step closer. "We both know that I won't kill you," she said. "I'm not a vampire or demon. I'm a slayer and I don't kill humans, which is what you still are . . . kind of. But that doesn't mean I won't rough you up a little in order to get what I need to in order to help one of our team."

Lilah looked her up and down. "I don't think you will."

Within a second Buffy was within inches of her but Wesley spoke up before she could do anything. "Lilah, don't be stupid. You're challenging a slayer. I don't think if this little assignment fails it will hurt your standing."

"Yeah, but it was a little fun," she said, a prominent smirk on her face. "I don't like it when things don't go my way."

Buffy looked her up and down. "Yeah, I bet you're a really go-getter."

They seemed to be at a standoff for a minute and Buffy noticed that the bracelet on her wrist was now showing. She has expected the stone to bigger for some reason. In her mind, she felt something that was causing Faith so much pain shouldn't be the size of a small marble. It definitely shouldn't be something small enough to pass as part of a bracelet.

Finally, Buffy just groaned and reached for Lilah's wrist, essentially ripping the bracelet off. "You can tell your bosses they should stay out of my business."

Lilah rubbed her wrist as she looked at her. "I can't make any promises."

"I don't think I'd believe you if you did."

They looked at each other for another couple seconds before Lilah laughed and walked away, seemingly back toward her apartment. Buffy fought the urge to smack her around for being okay with what she had done and turned back to Wesley, Giles and Faith. She wanted to smile but immediately frowned when she saw how Faith looked.

"Faith, how do you feel?"

She was still leaning against Giles and Buffy didn't think she'd ever seen her so pale. "Never better," she said, smiling for a second before her eyes closed and their watcher had to grab her in order to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Faith!" Buffy yelled as she rushed to the other girl.

"Buffy, stop," Wesley said and put his arm out to stop her from getting closer to Faith. "It's the stone. It's too close."

Buffy looked down at her hand and couldn't believe how bright the stone in her hand was. "She can't get this close to it?"

"From what I've read if it touches her she will die," Wesley said as he moved Buffy further away from Faith. He opened his hand carefully. "I'll hold the stone so you can get Faith out of here and into the car. I'll doubt she wake up until this is over now."

She looked to Giles who nodded as he placed a hand on Faith's forehead. "I believe she's running a fever. We need to get back to Cordelia's apartment immediately."

The concern on her watcher's face made Buffy quickly hand over the bracelet to Wesley. He gave her a short nod and wrapped the bracelet in a black cloth before placing it in his pocket. Once he did Buffy moved to Faith and took her out of Giles' arms. The other slayer was unconscious and she had broken out into a sweat as well.

"Faith?" Buffy whispered into her ear, hoping that the other girl would respond to her. Faith didn't though and Buffy carefully picked her up. "How far away does she need to be?"

Wesley shrugged as both he and Giles stood a couple feet away. "I don't know but this can't be good. We must leave. Now."

Buffy nodded and lifted Faith into her arms. She wished Faith would have been somewhat able to assist it getting her out of the apartment building but she was out cold. Instead, she got her into the elevator and into the car outside as quickly as possible, hoping that not many people saw. No one would know what to think if they saw someone her size carrying another person as if it were no trouble at all.

They walked to the car as quickly as possible and Buffy carefully placed Faith in the backseat. She slid in next to her and as soon as she shut the door the car was moving, racing back to Cordelia's apartment.

* * *

><p>"What happened to her?"<p>

"Wesley thinks she's too close to the stone," Giles said as he moved aside to let Buffy in, who was carrying Faith.

"I thought getting the stone was a good thing," Willow said, a confused look on her face as she watched Buffy gently place Faith on the couch.

"It is a good thing," Wesley insisted and looked to the group that had stayed behind. "Now, did you get everything that we need for the spell?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yes, but if you wreck my apartment with this I will hurt you."

Buffy raised an eyebrow as she knelt beside the couch, keeping a hand on Faith as if she could still help her in some way. "You're kidding, right?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we are already down one office location," Cordelia commented. "My apartment will not be the next casualty."

She shook her head and knew it was pointless to say anything else. There was also a point to her logic that Buffy refused to acknowledge vocally but the comment made her think about the knockdown, drag-out she had with Faith at her house. Her mother couldn't have been thrilled with the damage done and she could see why Cordelia wouldn't want to wreck her apartment.

"Move aside the furniture and put everything for the spell in the center of the circle," Wesley said as he began to create a circle in the living room.

Buffy moved away from everyone else as they set everything up and concentrated on Faith. Her skin had become cold and clammy since they'd gotten to the apartment and every once and awhile her body would twitch ever so subtly. Buffy wondered if that meant she was having another nightmare but there weren't any wounds on her body that she could see. At least, not yet.

"Buffy," Wesley said, getting her attention, "you'll need to say with Faith and make sure she's okay. I have to admit I'm not sure this will work."

She nodded and let the remaining six of them get in a circle. She noticed Angel was looking over at Faith with a concerned look on his face but Buffy gave him a nod, hoping to show that she would take care of the other slayer. He seemed to believe her because he only gave her a nod in return before turning his attention back to Wesley.

"Faith," Buffy whispered into her ear as she held her hand, "you're gonna get better so stay with me, okay?" She paused in hope that Faith would respond but of course, she didn't which caused her to sigh. "Stay with me."

Wesley started reciting out of a book in a foreign language and when Buffy turned away from Faith she could see that everyone was holding hands with the stone in the center of the circle. She was amazed by how bright the glow was and hoped that had more to do with what their old watcher was saying than with anything it was doing to Faith.

She moved Faith enough so she could sit on the couch, making it so the other slayer's head was now resting on her lap. There was a part of her that wished to know more about the spell that was taking place, especially now that there seemed to be a small fire starting in the middle of the circle.

After a few more seconds of chanting the stone was so bright Buffy couldn't even look at it. She shielded her eyes as best she could while still keep a hand on Faith. Her instincts were screaming at her that something was going to happen and it was only a few more seconds that she was proven right as the stone exploded, causing debris to fly all over the room.

"Shit!" Xander yelled as a piece hit his head and the others move to cover their heads.

The room filled with dust seconds later and Buffy tensed for a minute as she listened to everyone coughing and yelling for one another. It was a small room but she could barely see Faith and she was holding her. She gripped her a little tighter, trying to protect her from whatever was happening. Again the thought entered her head that she wished she knew more about the spell.

"Buffy!" Giles yelled out. "Buffy, are you and Faith okay?"

"We're fine!" she yelled back. "Wesley, what's going on?"

"It should clear in a minute," he answered. "I believe this is a sign it worked."

Cordelia groaned. "You are so cleaning my apartment."

Buffy could only hope that was the case and she waited for the dust to clear. It seemed to take forever but soon she could begin to see objects in the room again and the rest of the group wiping dust off their clothes and bodies.

There were some movement next to her and Buffy looked down, a smile immediately appearing on her face. Faith shifted on the couch and let out a quiet groan before opening her eyes. Once their eyes met Buffy knew. She knew the spell worked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

><p>The only thing Buffy wanted to do after the long day in LA was to sleep.<p>

Angel had asked if they wanted to stay another day, rest in LA before going back to Sunnydale, but they had declined. Giles spoke for the group in politely declining the offer and Buffy was glad that she wasn't the one to say no. She has a feeling that Angel would see some resistance to his offer that didn't exist if she had said no.

Buffy had the feeling that part of the reason Angel had offered to have them stay a day was that he wanted to talk Faith into staying behind when everyone else returned to Sunnydale. From the beginning the vampire wanted to be the one that helped Faith reform and that surely didn't change over the last few months. She had to think that Faith would decline any offer but she also didn't want to stick around to find out.

Instead, the group piled back into her mother's SUV and drove back to Sunnydale. Faith still slept most of the way but Buffy could tell that it was finally a restful sleep. Once the stone had been broken the coloring slowly began to come back to her face and the circles under her eyes also began to disappear. Buffy hadn't looked but she had a feeling the bruises that were hidden by her clothes were gone, too.

When they got back to Buffy's house Joyce was so excited that she wanted to have a big celebration but everyone was tired so it was decided that they would postponed toasting to Faith's return to good health. Her mother had to settle for a nice dinner with the two slayers but she seemed to like that anyway. Buffy could tell she was just happy Faith was okay.

Giles had suggested Faith take the night off from slaying in order to make sure she rested enough to regain her strength so Buffy went on patrol solo. It was a quiet night and that was something she was grateful for. Her mind was too preoccupied.

Now that Faith was better Buffy wasn't sure what the next step for them was. They had developed a closeness that she didn't think was possible for them, something that probably wouldn't have happened if Faith hadn't been the target from the spell. She didn't think they would have gotten close at all if she hadn't had to protect Faith from her own nightmares, from the spell that created them.

There was something going on between them. Buffy would have to be stupid to deny that. She knew Faith had let down her walls so that she could be helped and in turn Buffy had done the same in order to help her.

Buffy had thought that the fact that she had her bed to herself again sleep would come easier but that wasn't the case. It felt like something was missing and she was having a hard time admitting that what was missing was Faith. She figured that she only needed to get used to the fact she didn't need to protect someone as she slept. It had to be easy to go back to sleeping along, or so she thought.

"Come on, Buffy," she muttered in frustration. She was so tired but sleep just wasn't coming.

She stared at the ceiling and thought about how Faith was doing. The other slayer looked so much better by the time Buffy had left for patrol. She looked perfectly content to watch a movie with her mother and Buffy couldn't help but smile at the sight before she walked out the door. It looked like Faith really turned a corner.

There was a barely noticeable creaking sound and Buffy turned toward the door as it slowly opened. She knew it was Faith before she could even see the person opening the door. The feeling that she was starting to realize she felt whenever Faith was around was definitely getting stronger and she looked toward the door.

As Faith slowly walked into her room and closed the door behind her Buffy sat up slightly, watching her as she sat on the edge of the bed. They only looked at each other for a minute, Buffy noticing that if there had been any sign of injury when they returned to Sunnydale it was long gone now.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Buffy finally whispered out.

Faith shrugged. "I slept for a couple hours but now . . ."

Buffy thought Faith would say something else but she didn't, only looked from Buffy to the window. "I thought since your head was clear you'd be looking forward to getting some sleep. You know, finally being able to be on your own. You should be enjoying that you have your room to yourself and nothing's trying to get to you."

She looked back at her and Buffy couldn't read her expression, partially because it was dark and part because she never knew what to expect from the other slayer. "It's weird, you know? For the first time in a long time I don't see any of it. There's still a lot of feelings, guilt and all of that, roaming around but I don't wanna die. But I think I should feel differently than I do."

"I don't know what you mean," Buffy said.

"I mean I should be happy that I can sleep on my own but part of me isn't. Part of me misses being here, too."

The comment made Buffy smile slightly even though she didn't think she should look so happy that Faith couldn't sleep. She liked that after everything Faith didn't want to go back to simply dealing on getting back in the right path. There was a part of her that wanted her to miss the closeness they had when Buffy helped her. It meant that she wasn't the only one that couldn't ignore what was going on.

Without saying anything Buffy moved, giving Faith space to climb into bed with her. Faith kept eye contact with her as she moved and got under the covers, moving close to Buffy. It wasn't close enough that they were touching and Buffy realized that she wanted more than that.

It was a realization that shouldn't have surprised her but in a way it did. When she had first begun to hold Faith during the night, trying to keep the nightmares caused by the spell away, she tried to rationalize the act. She told herself that she was only doing it because it was the right thing to do and that she wouldn't let someone suffer in that way, even if it was someone who had caused her so much pain in the past. The act was a result of her being a good person.

Now she had feelings that she knew were real. She knew they meant that she wanted Faith in a way that she normally would have refused to think about. It was something that she would have pushed away but she knew she couldn't do that anymore.

"Are you okay with this, B?" Faith asked. "You don't have to do this anymore. I'll all healed, except for the normal craziness."

Buffy smiled, trying not to laugh at the comment, as she moved to lie back down and turned on her side to face her. "I think we both know that there's more to this."

Faith nodded as she mirrored Buffy's position. "I didn't think you wanted to do what you were doing but thought that you were just a better person than me. That was why you helped but then you didn't say anything the first time I kissed you . . . and you kissed me back later."

"It's weird." Buffy looked away from a second before looking back at Faith. "I didn't expect you to be like this. I guess I didn't know what to think when it came to you. I didn't know when we brought you back to Sunnydale that you'd be broken."

"I did a lot of bad things, Buffy," Faith whispered. "Finally admitting that takes a lot outta you, you know? That's why the spell didn't feel any different right away. I was having those nightmares, seeing what I'd done, what was in my mind to do, even when I was at Angel's. I can still see that, too. Those probably won't go away."

"Couldn't all that have been part of the spell, too? We never asked when the spell was started. Those lawyers could've done something the minute you switched sides."

Faith shook her head. "I don't think so. Just something I gotta deal with." She paused. "Being here helps."

Buffy didn't need to ask what she meant by saying what she had. The way Faith had said it and the fact that she'd moved a little closer was all the explanation she needed. She took a chance and placed a hand on Faith's side, something that was easy to do now that the other girl had moved closer.

"What does this mean for us, B?"

That was a question Buffy didn't know how to answer. She had been thinking about the same thing since Faith had opened her eyes on Cordelia's couch and her wounds had begun to disappear. Even when they were eating dinner earlier and when she was out on patrol she'd thought about it.

Truthfully, Buffy had never thought of Faith in the way she thought of her now. When she first appeared in her life everything was too intense with Angel and then with the Mayor and before she knew it Faith was on the wrong side. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't have time for the other slayer and many times would didn't want to deal with her.

As much as she knew what a bad choice she made back then that didn't give Faith the right to go after her the way she did then. They had both made some pretty bad decisions that made them end up where they were right now. The problem was Buffy couldn't think of the right choice this time. She didn't want to make the wrong decision again when it came to Faith. Things would turn out badly again and she didn't think either of them could survive another battle.

"B?"

She looked at Faith and could tell she was nervous about what she would say. The last she wanted was for Faith to be nervous. This was supposed to be a good night for her. "I don't know, Faith. I . . . I like you. But it's kind of hard to wrap my head around it."

"Is it 'cause of everything that happened before?"

Instead of answering her right away for a response that wouldn't come out right anyway, Buffy moved her hand up to touch Faith's cheek, gently caressing it. She saw Faith close her eyes for a moment at the action and couldn't mistake the feeling the action gave her. Her heart did a little flutter, especially when Faith turned her head and kissed her hand.

That small action was all she needed to close the distance between and press her lips against Faith's. It only took a second for Faith to respond and put an arm around Buffy's waist, pulling her so they were pressed together. Buffy placed an arm around her as well, suddenly feeling warm in her pajamas. The other slayer was definitely making her turned on, something she knew she would've never been able to admit to herself before a few weeks ago.

It was only a matter of a minute or two before Buffy took everything a step further and moved so she was more on top of Faith. It was a simple reaction, her body willing her to have more physical contact. She felt the other girl tense slightly, obviously not expecting the move, so she tried to keep the kisses tender and almost loving.

That was a word Buffy knew fit the situation even if she didn't want to admit it or say it out loud. Everything that she'd done since Faith needed her was caring and loving. She knew it went past not wanting to see her hurt and past being a friend. The problem was there was a part of her that didn't want to admit that they'd gone beyond friendship. Part of her wasn't really to love Faith. It still felt too soon for the feeling.

Buffy also felt that if she said anything like that to Faith it would only freak her out and she felt they had talked enough for now. She broke away from the kiss they were currently sharing and looked down at Faith. Dark brown eyes met hers and Buffy felt like they were looking right through her, something that had the ability to take her breath away.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wanting to be sure Faith's tenseness didn't have a negative reason.

Faith nodded and Buffy felt her hands tentatively moving under her shirt. "For once my mind is clear, B, and I'm still confused."

"Huh?" Buffy chuckled quietly.

"I don't have anything but you in my head, more than I ever have," she said. "It's crazy. I mean, how can you be okay with this?"

There was nothing Buffy wanted more at that moment than to make their past go away. It always seemed to come back and hurt both of them in some way and she didn't want that to happen anymore. She could see how Faith was trying to change, how she was trying to be the person Buffy knew she was already.

Buffy was trying to change, too. When she went back to all those spaces with Faith, saw the memories they shared, she could see where she had been wrong, too. She could see why Faith had felt the way she had, whether or not the feelings were justified. It made her want to change their relationship, to make it better.

"I'm seeing a new side of you," Buffy whispered.

Faith smiled before pulling Buffy down for another kiss. At the same time she rolled them so she was hovering over Buffy instead. It was a move that Buffy had somewhat expected. It felt like a control move from Faith, something she did so she could relax and concentrate on what they were doing. That was okay with Buffy though. She wanted the other slayer to be okay with everything they were doing and could do.

The kiss they shared was as passionate a kiss as Buffy had ever participated in but she suddenly realized they were moving too fast. She knew that if they kept going clothes would be gone and she definitely would see a whole new side of Faith. It wasn't a bad thing by any means but she wanted it to be right.

When they broke apart to breathe Buffy rolled them so they were on their sides again. "I think we're going too fast." She smiled as Faith furrowed her brow. "We haven't even gone on a date yet."

"That's what you want?"

Buffy wasn't sure what exactly she wanted but she definitely wanted Faith. "I think so."

Faith nodded but didn't move away. "I don't think I can sleep on my own tonight."

"I didn't say you had to leave."

Faith didn't say anything else, just moved in close so she was resting against Buffy. Buffy did the same, feeling relaxed now that the other slayer was there. Sleep came easy after that.

* * *

><p>When Buffy woke up it was light out and she wasn't alone in bed, something that made her smile before she even realized she was doing it. Faith was still there, lying on her side and watching her as she woke up.<p>

"Good morning."

Faith smiled and leaned in, giving her a light kiss. "Morning."

Buffy sat up slightly and looked at the clock. "My mom should be up by now. I almost thought she'd come in here when she noticed your room was empty."

"I shut my door," Faith said, a hint of a smile on her face. "I didn't think you'd want to broadcast that I was in here . . . even though I want to be in here."

The smile on Buffy's face turned into a grin but she didn't know how to respond. Instead, she leaned in and kissed her back before sitting up. "Come on, let's go downstairs and get breakfast. I know Giles'll want to talk to us, too, so we probably need to get going."

"Okay," Faith said quietly as she got out of bed. "Just so you don't ignore all this."

"Definitely not gonna do that," Buffy said, smiling. "Once we talk with Giles and he sees you're back to normal or whatever, we can convince him we should patrol. Then maybe, I don't know, we could go to the Bronze?"

"You really think Giles will be okay with that? Until the spell really started to hurt, he had me on a strict schedule. He'll probably want me to go back to that and I don't know, B, but I think that's a good thing."

"You like the schedule?"

Faith shrugged. "It's not that bad. Giles actually listens to what I have to say when we talk about stuff and it's gotta be better than prison."

Buffy didn't respond to the comment but she knew Faith was right. She had to imagine the Faith she first met wouldn't have the same perspective as the one standing a few feet away from her did. Giles was teaching Faith everything she needed to be a slayer and she was listening this time around. Buffy wondered if she could start to sit in on them more, too, not just when she wanted to monitor Faith. Lately she'd been curious on slayer history, especially now that Giles was teaching it.

They walked downstairs where Joyce was already walking toward the front door. She looked at both of them and smiled. Buffy tried to read anything into the smile, like if she knew that Faith had spent the night in her room, but she couldn't tell.

"Good, you're both up," she said. "I have to get to the gallery but I was thinking everyone can come over tonight."

The pair looked at each other and Buffy thought about what they had talked about just minutes before. "Uh, maybe another night. I'm gonna try to convince Giles that Faith can go on patrol with me."

"Okay," Joyce said before hugging both of them. "I'll see you later."

They watched her go before Buffy turned to Faith. "Come on, let's get ready and think of a way to get a free night from Giles."

* * *

><p>"I don't know that it's a good idea."<p>

Buffy looked hard at Giles and tried to think of a good reason to get him to say yes. They'd been discussing schedules but when Buffy brought up having a night off now that everything could get back to normal. So far he would only give reasons why it wouldn't be okay.

"Come on, Giles," Buffy said as she sat on the couch with Faith. "It's one night and I think we've earned it."

"It's best if we stick to the schedule," he said. "Just because the spell is over doesn't mean Faith shouldn't still be on a schedule. I have it in place for a reason." He paused and looked at Faith. "You aren't feeling the effects of the spells anymore, correct?"

Faith nodded. "Nothing up here but my own demons now."

"Giles, I'm not suggesting that we get rid of the schedule or even the supervision. Faith and I both agree that the schedule is a good thing. All I'm asking for is one night off."

He looked away from the two slayers and paced for a minute. Buffy really didn't see the harm is hanging out at the Bronze for a few hours and she had thought about not even telling him but knew that would have been a bad idea. She didn't want to be the one who led Faith into not doing what Giles wanted. Part of the deal was that she listen to him and follow his lead.

When he looked back at them he focused on Faith. "Do you feel well enough to patrol tonight?"

"Yeah, Giles," Faith said, looking to Buffy as well. "As soon as the stone broke my strength came back. Haven't felt this good in a long time."

Buffy looked at Faith and could tell the other girl wasn't going to insist on her own that they should have a little time to have some fun. For the first time she realized that Faith respected Giles and what he had to say. She thought back and noticed since Faith came to Sunnydale from LA she never once questioned their watcher. It was definitely something Buffy liked to see in her. It showed a positive effort that made what Giles planned out seem perfect.

"Giles, how's Faith been doing?" Buffy asked, looking back at him.

He looked a little surprised at the question and he sat down. "Well, we're definitely in the right direction but we have much to cover. There's a fascinating history of vampires volume I'd like to go over next. And, of course, we have to finish finding a training place but I think some meditating exercises would help greatly."

"If everything's going well, what's the harm in hanging out at the Bronze for a couple hours? If you want, you can even put a curfew on it. I'm sure my mom will wait up if you want her to."

"Now, I don't think we need anything that dramatic," Giles commented as he looked solely at Faith. It almost looked like he was trying to see any sign that his work hadn't paid off or that the spell was still affecting her. "I just don't want to rush anything."

"Giles, it's not . . ."

"Buffy, stop talking." Giles still only looked at Faith. "This isn't your decision. I need to know what Faith thinks."

Faith suddenly looked a little uncomfortable but kept Giles' stare. "I feel good, Giles, like I should've weeks ago if it wasn't for the spell." She paused. "We'll still patrol but if you don't think it's a good idea, that's okay. It's still early in your schedule."

Buffy had to fight to not raise an eyebrow at the response. When she first met Faith and then when she interacted with her prior to all the problems, she would have never thought a sentence like that would come out of her mouth. It really was a sign of change and she knew their watcher would have to see that.

"Okay," he said after a minute. "I don't object to something after a normal patrol but you have to stay with Buffy."

"Not a problem."

Both slayers smiled and Giles muttered something about teenage girls before excusing himself to get the right materials for the day's lesson. Once he was out of the room, Buffy turned to Faith. "I was kind of hoping to skip patrol entirely but this is still of the good."

"Yeah," Faith agreed, a small grin starting to show. "I kind of hope I have you all to myself tonight when we get to the Bronze."

When Buffy met her eyes she had to admit she felt the same way.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: thanks to everyone who's been sticking with this one, reading/reviewing and all that. :)**

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

><p>Training felt good. All the running and the weapons training felt like it had a purpose and Buffy knew that had to do with the improved attitude of Faith's. It looked like a weight had been lifted from her and it showed when they trained together after studying with Giles for a couple hours.<p>

By the time they'd finished a run and some hand to hand weapons training Buffy could tell Faith was relaxed again. It reminded her of when Faith had first arrived in Sunnydale except now she wasn't as guarded. At least, she wasn't as guarded around her and Giles. She wasn't sure if that included the rest of the Scoobies.

Buffy knew she could find that out once they went to the Bronze but as they ate dinner and then started out on patrol, she realized she didn't want that. While she definitely wanted Faith to be one of the team and start or restart friendships with the rest of the gang, she didn't want that to start tonight.

Instead, she wanted to go someplace quiet, somewhere they could finally talk.

That was something they needed to do in Buffy's mind. Sure, they had talked over the really important things when Giles wanted to Faith to revisit and in a way own up to everything that happened in Sunnydale but what she wanted now was different. She wanted to know more about Faith and it had nothing to do with slaying.

"B, you okay?"

Buffy looked at Faith as they sat on a couple gravestones. There wasn't a fresh grave they were waiting on. Instead, they were noticed the area had heavy traffic and were waiting to see if vamps passed through.

"Yeah."

"Wanna leave and head to the Bronze?" Faith asked. "We've already staked a few in the last cemetery so it's not like we're leaving empty-handed."

It would be easy to simply say yes and leave but Buffy noticed movement in the distance and noticed that there were a couple vamps walking toward them. She could sense them and knew Faith could as well because she turned to look almost the same time Buffy did.

"Okay, maybe after we dust these two."

Faith ran toward the pair with Buffy close behind. The two vamps didn't look to be ready for a fight since they started to run but the two slayers easy caught up with them, Faith jumping one and Buffy the other.

The vamps didn't put up much of a fight and Buffy wondered if Faith would go in for the quick kill or if she would beat him up first. The smart move would be to go for the quick kill but the old Faith, the more out of control one, liked to really work a vamp over before staking him. She felt almost like the situation was a test to see if Faith would remain in control.

If it was a test, it worked because Faith had the vampire staked in only a minute or so. Buffy was almost distracted by how quick the other slayer's fight was and accidentally let the vamp she was fighting get in a couple hits. She quickly recovered and easily staked the vampire, moving away as to not get any dust on her as the stake went in.

"That . . . was not a challenge."

Buffy looked at Faith and smiled. "True."

Faith smiled back and put her stake back in her jacket pocket. "You wanna head to the Bronze now?"

She thought about it for a moment and finally decided what she wanted to do. "You know, maybe we shouldn't go to the Bronze."

"Are you sure?" Faith asked. "I don't know that Giles will let me go out like this again for awhile. There's still a lot of that program he created left."

"I have a better idea."

Buffy started walking toward the cemetery exit, smiling as Faith followed her. She noticed the look on Faith's face as she turned away and knew the other slayer was thinking something completely different. There was a thought that Faith probably thought they were just going back to Buffy's house to finish what was started the night before.

Of course, Buffy began walking away from the direction of her house once they exited the cemetery but if Faith was surprised by the move she didn't say. She only followed her in silence as they made their way back through town, ending up at an all night diner.

"This is where you wanted to go?"

Buffy smiled and nodded. "The Bronze would've been fun but we probably wouldn't talk if we went there and if we did, we probably would've been interrupted."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "So you just want to talk?"

"Yes," Buffy said, nodding again. "I been thinking about this, about us and what's going on with us, and realized that even though we've had to talk about the past that's really all we've talked about."

There was a pause and Faith seemed to be thinking. She looked away for a moment and when she looked back at Buffy the expression on her face was unreadable. "So what do you want? Me to pour my heart out over a burger and fries?"

"No, not at all." Buffy sighed. "I just realized that I don't know much about you and I want to know. You don't have to get all deep and meaningful if you don't want. We can just talk."

It was easy to see Faith looked doubtful. "Don't think I ever did that before."

"First time for everything."

For a minute Faith didn't respond and didn't even look at Buffy. She kept her eyes toward the ground and mumbled to herself as Buffy watched, as if trying to decide if there was something sinister behind the offer.

Buffy reached and took her hand when she wasn't sure if Faith would ever give her an answer. "Come on, I know you're hungry."

Faith didn't say anything but Buffy thought she saw a smile as she led her into the diner. They sat in a booth in the corner away from the few people that were scattered around the establishment. She wondered if any of the people who that they were in danger just by being out so late but then again, she knew she couldn't make everything stay inside after dark.

The waitress took their drink orders and left them with menus. Buffy looked at Faith and noticed she was looking out the window. "Ever been here before?"

"Yeah," Faith said quietly, the answer catching Buffy off guard. "I used to come here when I was working for the Mayor."

"Oh." Buffy thought for a moment on what to say but then realized they needed to make moments like this not awkward. She was sure there would be more to come. "Were you here a lot?"

"I don't know. If it was late and I wanted to get away I'd find someplace where I could be by myself. Couldn't exactly go slaying 'cause Boss, uh, the Mayor wouldn't have been happy taking out some of his helpers, you know?" Faith shook her head. "Going someplace like this was the next best thing."

Buffy nodded. "Then you should know what's the best thing to order."

Faith smiled, almost as though she was relieved Buffy didn't make a big deal about hearing about her time working with the Mayor, and pointed to a few items that were good the last time she'd frequented the place. They ordered once the waitress came back with their drinks and then were left to themselves.

"It always weirds me out that all these people are out and about, acting like this is a normal town."

"Me, too," Buffy said quietly. "You've been getting along with my mom pretty well. Are you gonna take her up on the job offer?"

"The part-time grunt work thing?" Faith shrugged. "Not sure. I guess it depends on Giles."

"You should do it," Buffy said. "I'm sure eventually Giles will want you to get a job and do normal things that don't include reading dusty old books all day."

"Probably."

They were silent for a minute, Buffy trying to figure out what to say next. She knew that there were certain topics that might not be the best to ask at the diner. It was easy to see that Faith had a less than stellar upbringing so she wasn't sure if she should ask about it now.

"Do you like living here better than Boston?"

Faith shrugged again. "It's not much of a contest. Weather's better here, I got a place to stay and all that . . . definitely doesn't suck here."

Buffy leaned forward and decided to push a little with the questions. "So how bad did it suck in Boston?"

"B, I don't wanna . . ."

"I'm not asking for big reveals here, Faith," Buffy cut in quickly. "But I wanna know more about you and I don't like knowing less about you than my mom."

"It always comes back to that, doesn't it?" Faith laughed quietly. She looked out the window for a few seconds before looking back at Buffy. "I guess you can look at it this way. You grew up with two parents and when they divorced you still had one. I had no one. No dad and my ma didn't want me around. I just had me."

She always figured Faith had to deal with something like that when she was in Boston. "So what were you doing before you were called?"

"Running around, scamming," Faith said as she picked at a napkin. "Probably would've ended up being a pretty good pickpocket if I hadn't been called."

Buffy chuckled quietly. "So many opportunities we both missed out on."

Faith laughed. "Yeah." She paused and looked back at Buffy. "Did you really break up with Riley 'cause of what I did?"

The question needed to be asked and Buffy knew it, especially given that they were tiptoeing around the beginning of a relationship themselves. Those facts didn't make the question any easier to answer though. "I think that originally I wanted to think it was all your fault but I don't think that now."

"Why not?"

"I kind of felt something before you showed up," Buffy said, "like it wasn't met to be, you know? I mean, he was loyal to the people who kept getting in my way."

"He loved you," Faith pointed out quietly.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah . . . but in the end I didn't love him and he knew it. It would've ended a lot worse if I didn't end it when I did."

"Never really had that so I wouldn't know."

A silence fell over them again and either of them had a chance to say anything else, their food came and they spent the next couple minutes eating. Buffy was trying to think of something to say, something that wasn't deep and meaningful. It felt that if she kept on her original line of questioning there wouldn't be much laughs the rest of the night.

"Faith," she said, getting the other girl to stop eating the cheeseburger in front of her, "do you really like watching those romantic comedies with my mom?"

"They're all right," Faith answered and smiled. "Your mom likes them."

"And you?"

"I like action movies, maybe some horror mixed in."

Buffy shook her head. "How can you like horror movies doing what we do? They all look so fake compared to the real thing. A lot of the action ones do, too."

Faith shrugged. "Doesn't mean they're not fun to watch."

Both of them concentrated on their food again and Buffy had to admit she enjoyed hanging out with Faith. She was funny and now that there wasn't a barrier between them, a block of a year's worth of bad blood, she felt like she could finally start to trust her again. It was something she felt when they had gone slaying earlier that night, too. She knew she could trust Faith to have her back.

"You know, B," Faith said as she munched on her fries, "I thought when you suggested that we go somewhere other than the Bronze I thought it was 'cause you didn't want be to hang out with your friends."

"Faith, that's not . . ."

"But this is nice," Faith continued. "Kinda simple, you know?"

"I like it." Buffy knew she was doing the little half smile she had a habit of doing and the thought made her have to stop from blushing, too. "I've been seeing a whole new side of you since LA."

"Yeah, the scared-to-death-of-my-own-mind side."

Buffy laughed. "Not that. I like that your walls are down, that you're trusting me."

"I really didn't have a choice," Faith said. "It's not like it was before when I first got here. You're different now. I guess I'm trying to be, too."

Looking into Faith's eyes, Buffy couldn't help but keep from smiling. Maybe they were finally going to get it together this time.

* * *

><p>The pair walked back to Buffy's house in silence and it was a comfortable silence. Buffy could tell Faith was lost in her thoughts and she decided not to ask her about it. She had her own things to think about anyway.<p>

That main reason Buffy was thinking was because half way to the house she felt Faith's hand take hers. It felt like a nervous move at first, her hand fumbling for the first few seconds before she took Buffy's hand in her own and kept it. Buffy had looked over at her after that but Faith didn't return it. She only stared straight ahead but there was a hint of a smile on her face.

When they reached the house, it was dark inside. Buffy figured her mother trusted that they would be late and since they were together they'd be safe patrolling. It was a relief that they were alone, too. Buffy was getting a little nervous now that they were walking up the stairs.

It was easy to believe that Faith would want to stay with her tonight and Buffy would be lying if she said she didn't want the same. She liked being with her, liked to feel the closeness, and there was a part of her that wanted to see what Faith looked like naked. At least, naked from across the room.

The body switch still messed with her head and she had memories that her brain didn't think she would have. Sure, she knew Faith had done a lot more in her body than she had in hers but they were in each other's bodies for more than a day. Buffy did see Faith's body in all its glory but that was not the same as seeing it with Faith controlling the parts.

When they reached the entrance of Buffy's room, Faith finally looked at her. "Do you want me to go to my own room tonight?"

Buffy thought about it for a second before shaking her head. She thought about saying something but instead only took her hand and pulled her into the room. She closed the door behind them and before she even thought of what she was going to do next Faith was kissing her.

The kiss started as soft and gentle, like Faith wasn't sure what to do and what Buffy was expecting, but it slowly became more passionate. Buffy responded by putting her arms around Faith, pressing her body against her own while Faith's hands cupped Buffy's face. They started to move further into the room as they kissed until they had to break away.

"I've never felt like this before, B," Faith whispered. "No one's ever cared about me before."

Buffy reached up and pressed her hand against Faith's cheek. "There's a lot of people who care about you."

"Right now all I care about is that you care about me."

"I do," Buffy admitted before kissing her again. It was something she wanted to keep doing but preferred not to stand all night doing it. "Come on."

She led Faith over to the bed but before she could go any further Faith stopped her. Neither of them said anything as Faith pulled off Buffy's shirt and moved her hands over her skin like she was trying to memorize it. Buffy felt herself getting more turned on at the feel of her hands on her but that didn't stop her from taking Faith's shirt off as well.

Buffy would be lying if she wasn't the slightest bit nervous at the thought of sex with Faith but that nervousness was pushed aside. She was much too excited to be nervous even if she'd never had sex with another girl before.

It was only a few seconds before both of their jeans were gone as well and they moved to lie down on the bed. Buffy's arms were instantly around Faith and their kisses became deeper and more passionate. Faith moved more on top of her in the process and she loved the feel of her skin moving against her own. She could feel how wet it was making her and realized that soon Faith would be feeling that, too.

Faith started kissing down her neck then back to her ear. "I think I want this more than I've ever wanted anything."

The statement made Buffy stop breathing for a second and she moved so Faith would stop kissing her and instead looked down at her. She could see so much in her eyes and she knew Faith could see how she felt in hers. "I feel that way, too."

They kissed again and Buffy was slightly shocked by how tender it was. Deep down she always knew Faith was capable of the softness she was currently showing but she never thought she'd ever get to see it. When they met the other girl was so closed off to that kind of emotion there was no hope of ever seeing it but that wasn't the case now.

As they kissed it became very obvious both of them still had some clothes on and Faith seemed to try and want to change that quickly. She moved away from Buffy only to pull her up so they were both in the sitting position with Faith straddling her legs. Both their bras were gone within seconds and then Faith slowly lowered Buffy back onto the bed.

Buffy looked into Faith's eyes as her back hit the mattress once again and Faith kept her stare. She just couldn't get over the fact that Faith wasn't hiding anything. Every emotion was simply out in the open and it made Buffy want everything with her.

They kissed again and Faith's hand slowly moved down her body, easily slipping under her panties. Her fingers pressed against her clit and if they hadn't been kissing Buffy knew she would've let a cry out into the room. Instead, she moaned into Faith's mouth as they kissed and that only made the kiss more passionate.

When they broke apart to breathe, Faith rested her forehead against Buffy's as her fingers slowly moved over her clit. "Gotta be quiet, B. This'll be a real weird way for your mom to find out otherwise."

A quiet chuckle came out but it turned into a moan as Faith moved her fingers again. "Can't have that," Buffy whispered. "Guess you'll have to keep kissing me then."

"I can do that."

Buffy moved her head up and captured Faith's lips before the other slayer could make the move. She could've sworn she felt a smile as they kissed deeply but she couldn't dwell on it much as Faith began to move her fingers over her clit consistently and her brain shut down. The only she was aware of now was whatever Faith was doing to her.

Faith put her lips to her ear as she moved her fingers off Buffy's clit. "I wanna make you come so hard."

There wasn't any time for a response as Faith slowly pushed two fingers into her. At the same time she covered her mouth with her own as Buffy started to moan out into the room. Buffy responded to the kiss immediately and her hands gripped first at Faith's back then moved them down to her ass, squeezing as the other girl's fingers began a slow pace.

Even though there was so much going through Buffy's head, so much to distract her given that Faith's hand and lips were currently doing, she didn't want to just lie there. She wanted to make Faith feel just as good as she was feeling, if not more so.

Faith was making that very hard though. She broke the kiss they were sharing, maybe trusting that Buffy would try to keep quiet, and kissed her way down to her chest. She peppered her breasts with kisses before taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking gently. Buffy couldn't help but let out a moan at the action and hoped it wasn't too loud.

It might have been though because Faith didn't linger too long on her breasts before she was kissing her again. She picked up the pace with her fingers as well and as much as Buffy wanted to completely feel everything Faith had to offer, she still wanted to do something, too.

"Faith," she managed to gasp out quietly, "I . . . I wanna touch you, too."

"No one's stopping ya, B," Faith whispered out and moved to accommodate what she knew Buffy wanted.

Buffy moved her hand down Faith's body and into her panties, instantly feeling the wetness there. She almost wanted to comment on it but the way Faith was moving her fingers was making it hard to form a sentence. Her fingers found her clit easily and she felt the other slayer moan into the kiss they were sharing. To Buffy, it was an amazing feeling.

She wished she could tease Faith a little but she knew she was already close to coming and she wanted that for Faith, too. Because of that she moved her fingers to her opening and pushed two inside.

"Fuck me," Faith half moaned, half grunted out as she broke away from Buffy's lips. "I'm already so close."

"Me, too."

They moved against each other then, Buffy easily matching Faith's rhythm. Buffy had to keep fighting off moans and she had a feeling Faith was as well since they kept kissing, only breaking apart for at times much needed oxygen before continuing. The kissing was something Buffy never wanted to stop.

It was only a couple more minutes before Buffy came hard, arching her hips into Faith's hand. She sped up her movements slightly and a few seconds later Faith came with a grunt. They continued to move against each other, riding out each other's orgasms, until they finally collapsed against each other.

Both of them let out sighs as they removed their fingers from each other and Faith continued to rest on Buffy, something she didn't mind at all. It felt good for Faith to be pressed against her, their still sweaty skin lightly sliding against each other. She wanted that feeling to continue and definitely didn't want Faith to leave.

"Want me to move, B?"

She leaned down and lightly kissed her head as she felt Faith settle in half on top of her. "No, I want you to stay."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **this is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who stuck with this one, reading/reviewing and whatnot. I hope you enjoyed it. :)

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

><p>Morning came much too quickly.<p>

Buffy woke up as light started to come into her room. She looked around, as if something should be different. The only difference though was the fact she was naked . . . and not alone.

They really hadn't moved during the night. Buffy was still on her back, an arm around Faith. The other slayer was still half on top of her and she could feel her breath hitting her neck as she breathed in and out. It shocked her a little that she hadn't moved, if only because in the past Faith's nightmares had caused her to do so.

Faith moved in her sleep then, moving an arm over her stomach as if Buffy wasn't close enough already. She let out a quiet sound in the process that Buffy could only describe as half moan and half groan. It was as though Faith was fighting to stay asleep.

Buffy wondered what would happen once she did wake up. To say their relationship was different now would be an understatement. Sex changed everything as far as Buffy was concerned and she had to think Faith would feel that way, too. At least, the Faith that was lying next to her now would or that's what she thought. She had to think that Faith has changed enough so that last night wouldn't be just a cheap one night stand.

She closed her eyes and thought about her life at the moment. They'd stopped one party that targeted Faith for revenge but she knew there could be others that felt the same as Wolfram and Hart. The other slayer would have to deal with that as well as all of the other inner demons she had to carry with her.

The decision Buffy knew she needed to make was whether or not she would continue to help Faith through everything. Her next year of college was fast approaching and that meant moving back into the dorms. It meant classes and study groups and not a lot of time for checking in on the other girl and what she was up to. She wanted to be there for Faith but she knew she needed to continue with college and everything else in her life that was pre-Faith.

"I can hear you thinking," Faith mumbled as she moved slightly against Buffy.

Buffy turned her head to look at Faith and noticed her eyes were still closed. She pulled the sheets over them a little more and smiled. "I didn't realize I thought so loud."

Faith moved against her again, this time kissing her neck softly before moving off her just enough to look at her. "Only when you think and should be sleeping instead."

She laughed quietly. "Well, when you put it that way it all makes sense."

They kissed lightly before Faith closed her eyes again. Buffy looked out the window and thought about how everyone would react. She had no intention of keeping what she had with Faith a secret. Some of them had their suspicions, Willow especially, so it shouldn't come as much of a shock.

Being in bed with Faith just felt so normal . . .

"You're not gonna go back to sleep, are you?"

Buffy turned her head back to Faith, noticing the other girl looking at her with some interest. "Sorry, just thinking."

"About?"

"This," Buffy admitted. "Thinking about what happens once we get dressed and leave this room."

"And?"

"I don't know." Buffy figured it was as honest an answer as any. "You're going to have to continue with Giles and soon I'll be back at UC Sunnydale. We probably won't be together everyday anymore."

Faith furrowed her brow at the comment and moved away from Buffy slightly, resting on her side so she could completely turn to her. It caused the sheet to move down her body some and Buffy couldn't help but move her gaze over her amazing body. It was definitely a distraction and when she looked back to Faith she noticed a knowing smirk on her face.

"Does this end here then?" Faith asked quietly. "Is that what you want to happen?"

Buffy shook her head quickly. "I . . . I want for this not to be a secret. I don't want to have to sneak off to see you or have to make excuses as to why I want to spend some alone time with you."

"I don't know. Sneaking off can be kind of fun," Faith said, a dimpled grin starting to appear on her face. "Makes everything more hot and exciting."

"Sometimes," Buffy admitted. "Most times though, it's not." She turned on her side, mirroring Faith's position. "I want to tell everyone."

"Everyone?" She waited for Buffy to nod before saying anything else. "B, I kind of like living here more than with Giles. Your mom is cool and all but I don't think she's gonna be okay with the fact I got her daughter naked."

Buffy chuckled at the thought. She knew her mother would probably be uncomfortable with the topic of her and Faith having sex but she figured it would be more awkward if she wasn't uncomfortable. Everyone else would likely get over any reservations about the two. They could see that Faith was changing or even finally showing everyone the real her.

Part of her thought that all the negatives Faith had shown in the beginning was a defense mechanism, something to keep her from being hurt. That wasn't what she originally thought when Faith first showed up, of course, but now that she was seeing more sides of the other slayer that's what she felt. Faith seemed to be letting her guard down now.

"I think she'll be okay with it," Buffy said. "I mean, I don't she'll necessarily be okay with the whole having sex under her roof part but I think she already knows how we feel about each other. She told me once that she didn't want to see either of us hurt and she didn't mean anything to do with slaying."

Faith nodded but didn't say anything, only moved to rest on her back and closed her eyes.

Buffy waited a minute, watching Faith and thinking how beautiful she was, and hoped Faith would say something in response. She didn't though and that made Buffy worry. Saying nothing might mean the other girl wasn't comfortable with their new closeness and that wasn't something she wanted to happen.

"Faith?" she finally said when the silence was too much. "Do you not want to tell people?"

She let out a sigh. "Just nervous, I guess. What if it doesn't work out? What if your mom kicks me out or Giles ships me off to LA or something? What if . . ."

"What if everyone's okay with it," Buffy finished before she could continue. She wasn't used to Faith continuing to doubt herself and hoped that would change eventually. "You know, you were the one to take the first step here. You kissed me first."

Faith opened her eyes and looked at her, eyebrow raised. "I didn't think anything would come of it though. It was kind of a reflex or something."

"Or something, huh?" Buffy laughed quietly. "I don't want to sneak around, Faith. I did enough of that with Angel and with slaying when I first started out. It'll be hard to keep it from my mom since you live here and all."

"Okay." Faith nodded and moved a little closer to Buffy, causing her to smile. She missed the warmth she felt when she woke up with Faith pressed against her. "I'll follow your lead."

"It'll be fine," Buffy said, a smile on her face. She hoped if she showed some confidence in the decision that would rub off on Faith. "It'll work out."

* * *

><p>Once Faith got up and left to take a shower, Buffy decided she should get dressed as well. She knew her mother was up and likely in the kitchen making breakfast. It seemed like as good a time as any to start the conversation she wanted to have with her.<p>

She reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard her mother. "Buffy, is that you?"

Buffy walked slightly faster as her bare feet padded into the kitchen. "Yep, just me."

Joyce smiled and Buffy tried to read into it. There didn't seem to be any hidden message or emotion though. "Sleep okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"And how did Faith sleep?"

She raised an eyebrow at that. Buffy figured she had to know Faith was in her room during the night so it would be pointless to claim ignorance to all things Faith. "Fine."

"Uh-huh," she said and sat down at the kitchen table, setting down the cup of coffee that she'd been holding. "Sit down, Buffy."

Buffy tried not to let out a sigh. This seemed to be the part where her mother let her know she disapproved of the relationship or at the very least, would try to dissuade her from pursuing in further. She sat down and tried to smile.

"Honey, I know you're an adult now," she started, a serious look on her face, "and I know that you've had to make some pretty serious decisions even before you became one because of slaying."

"Mom, I . . ."

"Let me finish first, okay?" Joyce said calmly. "You've changed so much since Faith came back into our lives and I know it's for the better. You helped even when I know you didn't want to and I'm so proud of you for that. I'm just concerned that you might be moving a little fast." She paused. "Faith is still working through some difficult things."

"I know," Buffy said. "Are you mad . . . about me and Faith?"

Joyce seemed to think about that for a moment before answering. "No, not mad. I just want you to be sure about what you're doing."

"Good morning," Faith said quietly as she entered the kitchen wearing sweat shorts and a black t-shirt. She looked at the two of them and visibly tensed. "I can leave."

She turned to go but Joyce spoke up. "No, Faith. Sit down, please."

Faith looked at Buffy and she could tell the other slayer was trying hard not to look nervous. She gave her a little nod as if to say that everything was as okay as it could be and Faith sat down next to her. They exchanged a look before Faith looked to Joyce and Buffy turned her attention back to her mother.

"Do I need to move back in with Giles?" Faith asked quickly and Buffy fought not to say anything. She hadn't expected her to start with that question.

Joyce smiled, as if to try and reassure Faith. "Of course not, Faith. I want you to continue to stay here and I still expect you to start working for me once Mr. Giles thinks it's okay."

"Then what . . ." Faith stopped short of what she wanted to say and Buffy could tell she was confused by her mother's answer.

"What I want is for the two of you to know what you're doing," Joyce said. "In a short period of time Buffy, you will be back at college and you know how busy you'll be. Faith, your priority needs to be working with Giles and getting your life back on track, which I think you're doing and I'm so proud of you for it. Whatever relationship the two of you want to have can't get in the way of that."

"Why can't we have both?"

"I want you to have everything that makes you happy, honey." She smiled. "That's something a mother always wants for her child. Faith, I want that for you, too."

Buffy turned her head and noticed Faith almost looked uncomfortable at the comment. She had to think that was because she wasn't used to hearing what her mother said from anyone. That thought made her a little sad but she shook the sadness off. Instead, she knew she should focus on how she could make sure Faith heard things like what her mother had said all the time.

"I . . ." Faith started but hesitated slightly before continuing. "I want to date Buffy, Mrs. S. I think she's the only person who gets me."

Joyce smiled. "I know. All I'm asking is for both of you to really think about it."

Buffy looked down for a second then back at her mother. "Do you think we should tell Giles right away? I want to be with Faith, too."

She looked at Faith and they shared a smile. She wanted to tell Faith that she should smile like she was more often. It made her look so beautiful, not like some of the smiles she was familiar with. Those smiles never reached her eyes and made it look like she was hiding what she was really feeling.

"You should be honest with him, honey," she answered. "You owe it to him."

No one said anything for a minute before Buffy said something she felt she needed to say. She still hadn't gotten a straight on one important fact. "Mom, are you okay with us being together?"

The question caused Joyce to sigh quietly but Buffy didn't think that was necessarily a bad time. "I won't lie. It's a lot to take in . . . but I can see how you two feel about each other, too. All I can promise is that I'll try to be supportive."

Buffy couldn't help herself: she jumped up and hugged her mother. She hadn't realized until she had said it but having her mother support her new relationship with Faith was important to her. When she looked back at Faith she could tell it meant something to her, too. There was a smile on her face as well.

* * *

><p>Faith held onto her hand as they walked toward Giles' condo. Because of that Buffy could tell how nervous she was and she wondered whether or not she should comment on it.<p>

It wasn't like there wasn't a reason to be nervous. No matter how much Buffy knew that Giles wasn't like any other watcher, as shown by the actions of every other watcher she'd encountered, there was still the chance he wouldn't approve. He could tell them the relationship would interfere with Faith's road to redemption and try to make sure they weren't able to be together.

Buffy wanted to think the Giles she knew wouldn't do something like that though. She liked to think that she'd been helpful to Faith getting over her some of her initial hurdles and helped to convince everyone that Faith wasn't hurting herself. In the whole process she'd come to find that she had much in common with the other slayer.

She had also realized she was attracted to Faith.

"You're not saying anything."

She turned to notice Faith looking at her. The look on her face was one of interest but Buffy couldn't tell if that was good or bad. "What should I be saying?" she asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I don't know," Faith admitted. "You just normally talk about nothing and everything. It's weird when you're quiet."

"Hmm . . ." Buffy thought for a moment. "I guess I need to think about everything I'll need for college in a few weeks. I have to get some new clothes. Maybe we could take an afternoon off and go to the mall instead."

Faith shook her head. "I know I said it the last time but I'm not big with going to malls and shopping."

Buffy frowned at the memory of their last trip. She'd been so hard on Faith and the other girl had practically been a shadow of the person she was beginning to become. It seemed like something they needed to change and she opened her mouth to say something but Faith stopped her.

"Don't apologize, B." Faith squeezed her hand slightly. "You had a right to feel the way you did. I hurt you and a lot of other people. I think I'll always be trying to make up for the stuff I did."

She only nodded at what Faith said. It wasn't something she felt she could argue with her and there was still a part of her that was upset at what had happened. It was a small part though, something that she had dealt with and shoved to the side. Buffy knew she would probably always carry that hurt with her but didn't see that it would cause any new rift between her and Faith.

"I think you'll like going to the mall with me this time," Buffy said as she raised an eyebrow, "especially if I'm modeling clothes for you."

Faith raised her eyebrow at that. "I think I'll like that trip to the mall."

As they rounded the corner and began to walk up toward Giles' front door they were met by Willow and Tara, who were just in front of them. Willow looked down to where their hands were and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Tara only smiled at them as they opened the front door and walked in.

Xander and Anya were already there and once they looked at her Buffy realized she still hadn't let go of Faith's hand.

"See, I told you, Xander."

His eyes looked over their hands and they traveled up to Buffy's face quickly. She could see the amount of shock there so she spoke up just as he began to open his mouth. "Maybe we should all sit down."

All of them did where they could, taking over the couch and chairs in Giles' living room. The watcher walked in as they did, a cup of tea in his hand. "Good, everyone's here. I was going over . . ."

"Giles," Buffy cut in, "Faith and I need to say something first."

"Okay, go ahead. Is there any further developments from the spell?"

"No, not that." Buffy took a breath. "See, Faith and I have been getting closer and . . ."

"I got a thing for B," Faith cut in, possibly because Xander hadn't taken his eyes off her since they walked in holding hands. "I really like her and . . ."

"And the feeling's mutual," Buffy finished for her. "I know this is kind of sudden and probably a little weird but since Faith came back to Sunnydale she's been different. When we were doing everything Giles wanted and then when we were dealing with the spell I got a chance to see a different Faith. Different from what we remember from over a year ago."

She paused, not quite sure what to say next, like she had lost her train of thought. She looked at Giles but he only looked interested in what she had to say. The fact that he didn't seem to have a negative expression on his face helped her though. "Faith and I are going to be together. We're . . . dating, I guess."

"I think that's what the kids call it nowadays," Faith said as she looked at her. Buffy saw her smile and all the pressure she felt in revealing this decision to her friends and their watcher seemed to fade away. "We want to see where this goes." She looked solely at Giles. "We want you to be okay with that."

The rest of them looked to the watcher as well, wondering what he would say. Buffy hoped he wouldn't feel as though what they had was a distraction for Faith. That was her main worry. She knew he had Faith's best interests at heart first and foremost.

He let out a breath and set his cup of tea on the counter. "I don't see how what the two of you intend to . . . pursue . . . is something I should object to. My main concern is always for your well-being."

Buffy smiled and turned her attention to her friends. "Well, guys . . . thoughts?"

"We kind of knew," Tara said quietly. "I told Willow it was easy to see."

"I don't know, Buff," Xander said. "I know you've been saying good things about Faith but . . ." he sighed. "It'll be something to get used to."

"Is that good or bad, Xand?"

"Neither, I guess," he said as he gave her a small smile. "I'm not exactly going to throw a party for the two of you or anything but . . . I'll get there."

Both of the slayers smiled and shared a look before Buffy turned her attention back to Giles. "Okay, enough of that. Giles, what were you going to say when we got here?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the meeting went well and after a couple hours only Buffy and Faith remained. Giles went over some books with them and let them know that he had his eye on a new training spot, someplace where Faith could train everyday and where Buffy could train every day she was able.<p>

It was all coming together and Buffy couldn't keep the smile off her face. Even though she knew there were struggles ahead for them all she had by the end of the day was hope that it would work out for them. It had to.

"This went better than I expected," Faith said as they walked back home.

"What did you expect?"

"Mass hatred."

Buffy laughed quietly. "I think they've gotten past that. I know I have."

"And I definitely appreciate that."

Neither one of them said anything for a minute. Buffy thought about everything that happened and her mind kept resting on one thing: the worst night for Faith during the spell. She couldn't imagine what life would've been like if she hadn't woke up, if Faith had given into the voices plaguing her nightmares. She was thankful the night hadn't gone any other way than how it had.

"You're thinking again."

"Yep."

"What about?"

"Just that I'm thankful you're as strong as you are. That you didn't give in when your nightmares made it seem like it was the only way. You could've disappeared on me and you didn't."

Faith smiled and Buffy thought she never looked more beautiful than at that moment. "I'd never do that to you, B."

"Good, 'cause I want you here for a long time. With me."

Faith kissed the side of her head, causing Buffy to smile. "That's where I want to be."

The End


End file.
